KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series
by KidsWBYungsta
Summary: Welcome to the Animation Multiverse, home of the world's most-popular and well-known cartoon characters! In this series, you can expect a lot of humor, action, drama, romance and non-stop zaniness from the "Who's Who" of cartoon characters. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to "KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series".
1. The ToonStars and Bugs Bunny Intro

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series  
** **Summary** **:** What happens when some of your favorite cartoon and anime characters happen to live in a unique multiverse? A combination of high energy, unique character interactions and non-stop wackiness that is akin to what is seen in Warner Bros. cartoons! Join your favorite cartoon and anime characters as they engage in new adventures, make their way through the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and find themselves in some interesting situations. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you ... the first season of _KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series_!

 _Looney Tunes_ , _Animaniacs_ , _Tiny Toons_ and _Space Jam_ © Warner Bros. Animation  
 _Sailor Moon_ © Naoko Takeuchi and Toei Animation  
All other cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story belong to their respective owners and companies.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Story Synopsis**

 **A/N** **:** After working on a few stories for the _Animation Multiverse_ , an all-new universe that is the cornerstone of my recent fanfics, I decided to start my own fanfiction series, but this one is going to be more comedic and lighthearted compared to the first story, _Battle for the Animation Multiverse_. With this new fanfic series, I hope to incorporate extra layers of humor elements of post-modernism. Although I have a clear idea of what characters will play major roles throughout this series, Bugs Bunny will serve as the headlining star, similar to what is shown through the most-recent _Looney Tunes_ series, _Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production_ , which had since been retitled _New Looney Tunes_. So, without further ado, here's what you can expect from _KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series_!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who will appear in this fanfic series. The characters who will appear are under the ownership of their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to the fine folks of Warner Bros. Animation, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Disney Animation, FUNimation and Toei Animation.

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **Synopsis** **:** Set after the events of _Battle for the Animation Multiverse_ , the cartoon characters and anime stars of the Animation Multiverse engage in a series of various adventures, ranging from animated insanity at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and slice-of-life adventures in the Animation Multiverse to well-constructed parodies of pop culture. Join your favorite cartoon characters and anime stars as they appear in a series of new animated adventures, find themselves in a series of sticky situations and find new ways to outsmart their rivals along the way!

* * *

 **Major Characters** **:**

\- **Bugs "Wabbit" Bunny** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Billy West): The _de facto_ leader of the _Looney Tunes_ gang and one of the biggest stars of Warner Bros. Studios. Bugs also serves as the principal, basketball coach and the teacher of the Wise Cracks, Basic Wild Takes and English classes at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Daffy Duck** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A screwball duck who is another one of the biggest stars of Warner Bros. Studios, as well as being an ally of Bugs Bunny. Daffy also teaches the Spotlight-Stealing, Self-Centerism and Advanced Wild Takes classes at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Lola Bunny** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Kath Soucie): A female rabbit who is the girlfriend of Bugs Bunny and is a relatively new _Looney Tunes_ character introduced in 1996's _Space Jam_. She seems to share Bugs Bunny's wit and savvy when it comes to dealing with certain enemies and rivals in the Animation Multiverse. Just like her fellow Looney Tunes colleagues, Lola is a teacher at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, teaching the girls' Phyiscal Education classes and serving as a cheerleading coach and a softball coach.  
\- **Wile E. Coyote** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by J.P. Karliak): A genius brown coyote who tries to capture the Road Runner ... to no avail. At times, he even finds himself engaging in a battle of wits with Bugs Bunny, with similar results to when he tries to capture the Road Runner. Wile E. Coyote is one of the two Deans at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and even teaches a Hard Knocks class.  
\- **Bloom** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Molly C. Quinn): The Princess of Domino and the Fairy of the Dragon Flame, Bloom is seen as a natural-born leader for the Winx Club girls.  
\- **Stella** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Amy Gross): The fashionista of the Winx Club, the Princess of Solaria and the Fairy of the Sun and Moon, Stella tends to be aware of the latest fashion trends and seems to be the bubbly one of the Winx Club.  
\- **Flora** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Eileen Stevens): The Fairy of Nature and the "good girl" of the Winx Club.  
\- **Musa** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Romi Dames): The Fairy of Music and the toughest girl of the Winx Club.  
\- **Tecna** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Moira "Mo" Quirk): The Fairy of Technology and the smart girl of the Winx Club.  
\- **Layla** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Kristinia DeBarge): The Fairy of Water and the Princess of Andros, Layla became an official member of the Winx Club in the show's second season.  
\- **Princess Diaspro** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Ariana Grande): The Fairy of Gemstones who is also the Princess of Avalon.  
\- **Roxy** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Liliana Mumy): A close ally of the Winx Club and the Fairy of Animals, Roxy became acquainted with the Winx through a series of events throughout the show's fourth season.  
\- **Usagi Tsukino / Sailor Moon** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Stephanie Sheh): An ordinary high school student who is actually the brave fighter for love and justice, Sailor Moon, as well as the leader of the famed Sailor Guardians.  
\- **Usagi "Chibi-Usa" Small Lady Serenity / Sailor Chibi-Moon** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Sandy Fox): Usagi and Mamoru's daughter from the future who is training to become a Sailor Guardian  
\- **Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Kate Higgins): A kind, shy and quiet genius prodigy who is one of Usagi's closest friends. She is also known as Sailor Mercury, who shares the same level of intellect as her civilian self.  
\- **Rei Hino / Sailor Mars** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Cristina "Cristina Vee" Valenzuela): A shrine maiden at Hikawa Shrine who possesses psychic abilities, along with her powers as Sailor Mars. Rei is also a dedicated fighter and another one of Usagi's closest friends, despite their occasional arguments.  
\- **Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Amanda Celine Miller): A motherly / big sister-style figure for her fellow Sailor Guardians, despite her appearance and terrifying reputation.  
\- **Minako Aino / Sailor Venus** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Cherami Leigh): An active Sailor Guardian who went under the moniker "Sailor V", then became a close ally of Usagi and the other Sailor Guardians.  
\- **Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Veronica Taylor): The mysterious, eternal gatekeeper of the Door of Space and one of the Outer Sailor Guardians. Alongside Double D, Setsuna is an assistant to Hello Nurse at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Haruka Tenoh / Sailor Uranus** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Erica Mendez): A good-natured, masculine-acting girl who is slightly older than most of the Sailor Guardians. She is also known as Sailor Uranus, who is one of the three Outer Guardians and the girlfriend of Sailor Neptune.  
\- **Michiru Kaioh / Sailor Neptune** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Lauren Landa): An elegant and talented violinist and painter who is also known as Sailor Neptune, one of the three Outer Guardians and the girlfriend of Sailor Uranus.  
\- **Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos): The adopted daughter of Pluto, Uranus and Neptune, Hotaru is a genuinely kind and friendly girl, despite her rough upbringing, and becomes close friends with Chibi-Usa and even other characters, such as Buster and Babs Bunny.  
\- **Seiya Kou / Sailor Star Fighter** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Kimberly Brooks): The leader of the Sailor Starligts and the lead vocalist of the the girls' "pop music group", the Super Starlets.  
\- **Taiki Kou / Sailor Star Maker** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Kristinia DeBarge): The second-in-command for the Sailor Starlights and the most-intellectual of the trio. In the Super Starlets group, Taiki serves as the background vocals, keyboardist and composer of the group.  
\- **Yaten Kou / Sailor Star Healer** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Eileen Stevens): The third member of the Sailor Starlights, who tends to be more spiritually-aware and is more aloof and cynical, compared to her fellow Starlights. Yaten also serves as the background vocals of the Super Starlets, as well as serving as the bass guitar player and the song arranger. Despite her tough and cynical exterior, she does have a soft side, as shown in her interactions with Luna.  
\- **Huey & Riley Freeman** ( _The Boondocks_ , voiced by Regina King): Two African-American males who are the grandchildren of former war hero and Civil Rights activist, Robert Jebediah Freeman. Huey is the more level-headed and laidback of the two boys, while Riley serves as the scheming trickster.  
\- **Nigel "Numbah 1" Uno** ( _Codename: Kids Next Door_ , voiced by Ben Diskin): The leader of Sector V from the Kids Next Door. Numbuh One tends to be the workaholic of his group, but is actually a nice guy deep down.  
\- **Hoagie P. "Numbah 2" Gilligan** ( _Codename: Kids Next Door_ , voiced by Ben Diskin): Sector V's technology expert who revels in cracking bad jokes.  
\- **Kuki "Numbah 3" Sanban** ( _Codename: Kids Next Door_ , voiced by Lauren Tom): Sector V's medical expert who specializes in diversionary tactics, along with having a huge interest in Rainbow Monkeys.  
\- **Wallabee "Numbah 4" Beatles** ( _Codename: Kids Next Door_ , voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): Sector V's combat specialist, who tends to be more street-smart than book-smart.  
\- **Abigail "Numbah 5" Lincoln** ( _Codename: Kids Next Door_ , voiced by Cree Summer): Sector V's second-in-command who often plays it cool in tense situations.  
\- **Ed** ( _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ , voiced by Matt Hill): The muscle of the Eds who has a number of odd obessions and interests, but tends to have some moments of cleverness.  
\- **Double D** ( _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ , voiced by Samuel Vincent): The resident brains of the Eds, who serves as the voice of reason among his friends. Even then, he does have his moments of where he acts more relaxed than high-strung.  
\- **Eddy** ( _Ed, Edd n Eddy_ , voiced by Tony Sampson): The self-proclaimed leader of the Eds, who still puts a high amount of effort in performing "scams".

* * *

 **Supporting Characters** **:**

\- **Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner** ( _Animaniacs_ , voiced by Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell and Tress MacNeille): A trio of cartoon characters who also come from the Warner Bros. cartoon studio.  
\- **Buster and Babs Bunny** ( _Tiny Toon Adventures_ , voiced by Charles Adler and Tress MacNeille): A blue and pink pair of bunnies who serves as physical representation of the two sides of Bugs Bunny's personality.  
\- **Plucky Duck** ( _Tiny Toon Adventures_ , voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A young, green male duck who wears a white tank-top and is known for being similar to his _Looney Tunes_ counterpart and idol, Daffy Duck.  
\- **Calamity Coyote** ( _Tiny Toon Adventures_ , voiced by Frank Welker): A young, gray male coyote who wears red high-tops and tends to work on a wide variety of scientific devices. Similar to his mentor and _Looney Tunes_ counterpart, Wile E. Coyote, he often communicates with the others through signs and vocal effects.  
\- **Fifi La Fume** ( _Tiny Toon Adventures_ , voiced by Kath Soucie): A young purple and white skunk with a pink ribbon in her hair, who happens to share the same characteristics as her crush and _Looney Tunes_ counterpart, Pepé Le Pew.  
\- **Juniper Lee** ( _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ , voiced by Lara Jill Miller): The young, skilled Te Xuan Ze who protects the Animation Multiverse from a wide variety of mystical creatures.  
\- **Monroe** ( _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ , voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): A Scottish dog and the resident advisor to the Te Xuan Ze, Juniper Lee, providing information on the magical creatures in the Animation Multiverse.  
\- **Jody Irwin** ( _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ , voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessey): One of Juniper Lee's best friends and usually serves as the happiest one of her group of friends.  
\- **Ophelia Rodriguez** ( _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ , voiced by Candi Milo): One of Juniper Lee's best friends, who is shown to have a deadpan, cynical personality with a critical view of the world around her.  
\- **Roger Radcliffe** ( _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ , voiced by Tara Strong): One of Juniper Lee's best friends, who is known for being the resident class clown and dressing like a rapper.  
\- **Marcus Conner** ( _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ , voiced by Phil LaMarr): An African-American male who is one of Juniper Lee's best friends and her main love interest, though they are slow to admit their feelings to each other.  
\- **Melissa O'Massey** ( _The Life and Times of Juniper Lee_ , voiced by Tara Strong): The self-proclaimed "most-popular girl" at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, often causing problems for Juniper Lee and her group of friends, as well as Jenny Wakeman, the Kids Next Door, Billy and Mandy, the Eds and Kim Possible.  
\- **Mac and Bloo** ( _Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends_ , voiced by Sean Marquette and Keith Ferguson): A creative, smart and warm-hearted 8-year-old and his reckless, hyperactive imaginary friend. While Mac serves as the more level-headed, responsible one of the duo, Bloo serves as the more hyperactive one, though he does have his moments of being reserved.  
\- **Johnny Bravo** ( _Johnny Bravo_ , voiced by Jeff Bennett): A muscular, self-proclaimed womanizer with a blonde pompadour hairstyle and an Elvis-style voice who tries to get women to go out with him.  
\- **Virgil Hawkins** ( _Static Shock_ , voiced by Phil LaMarr): An African-American teenager who tries to balance his social life with his superhero life.  
\- **Shnookums and Meat** ( _Shnookums & Meat_, voiced by Jason Marsden and Frank Welker): A dynamic duo of wacky cartoon characters, consisting of an orange, sarcastic cat and a blue guard dog, who tend to engage in a battle of wits.  
\- **Kim Possible** ( _Kim Possible_ , voiced by Christy Carlson Romano): The spunky and fashionable secret agent who manages to save the world from Dr. Drakken and an assortment of super villains.  
\- **Ron Stoppable** ( _Kim Possible_ , voiced by Will Friedle): Kim's best friend and consistent sidekick during their spy missions. Ron is also known for his love of Bueno Nacho and being the Ultimate Monkey Master; he also has a pet naked mole rat named Rufus.  
\- **Monique** ( _Kim Possible_ , voiced by Raven-Symoné): One of Kim's close friends, who is known for being quite the fashionista with a fashion sense that rival Stella's.  
\- **Bonnie Rockwaller** ( _Kim Possible_ , voiced by Kirsten Storms): Kim's main rival since middle school, who is also her cheerleading rival, which causes quite a bit of conflict between the two girls.  
\- **Star Butterfly** ( _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ , voiced by Eden Sher): An eccentric, magical princess who comes from the other-dimensional Kingdom of Mewni and enjoys fighting monsters.  
\- **Marco Diaz** ( _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ , voiced by Adam McArthur): The only son of the Diaz family and a current Karate student, Marco became Star's earthly friend, guide and combat partner after she landed on Earth.  
\- **Janna Ordania** ( _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ , voiced by Natalie Palamides): One of Jackie and Star's closest friends who likes to dabble in "witchy" things and accompanies Star and Marco on their adventures.  
\- **Jackie-Lynn Thomas** ( _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ , voiced by Grey Griffin): A classmate of Marco's, as well as the object of his affections, Jackie is often seen with a skateboard and often hangs out with Janna.  
\- **Brittney Wong** ( _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_ , voiced by Kaley Cuoco): A "mean girl" cheerleader who attends the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and seems to have a somewhat-antagonistic relationship with Star Butterfly.  
\- **Dexter** ( _Dexter's Laboratory_ , voiced by Candi Milo): The resident boy genius who has a secret laboratory hidden in his own home.  
\- **Blossom** ( _The Powerpuff Girls_ , voiced by Cathy Cavadini): The leader of the Powerpuff Girls and the "brains" of the team, who has the unique ability of ice breath.  
\- **Bubbles** ( _The Powerpuff Girls_ , voiced by Tara Strong): The "joy and the laughter" of the Powerpuff Girls who is the most childish, naive and timid of the group, but she is also the most gentle, caring and playful. Her unique ability is to talk to animals and to speak any language.  
\- **Buttercup** ( _The Powerpuff Girls_ , voiced by Elizabeth Daily): The "toughest fighter" of the Powerpuff Girls who is a tomboy and is known for being the most aggressive and confrontational sister. Compared to her sisters, she does not have a unique ability.  
\- **Princess Morbucks** ( _The Powerpuff Girls_ , voiced by Jennifer Hale): A spoiled rich girl who is one of the Powerpuff Girls' recurring rivals.  
\- **Creepella "Creepie" Creecher** ( _Growing Up Creepie_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): A goth girl who was raised by bugs in the Dweezworld Mansion.  
\- **Osmosis Jones** ( _Osmosis Jones_ , voiced by Chris Rock): An urban, overzealous blue and white blood cell with little respect for authority.  
\- **Frankie Stein** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): The daughter of Frankenstein's Monster and his bride, Frankie is 15 days old and serves as the leader for the ghouls of Monster High.  
\- **Draculaura** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Debi Derryberry): The daughter of Dracula and a vegan vampire.  
\- **Clawdeen Wolf** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Kimberly Brooks): The daughter of the Wolfman and the fashionista of the main Monster High ghouls.  
\- **Cleo de Nile** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Kristinia DeBarge): The daughter of the Mummy and an heir of Egyptian royalty.  
\- **Nefera de Nile** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Camila Cabello): The older sister of Cleo de Nile, who often engages in a glorious war of sisterly rivalry with Cleo.  
\- **Ari Hauntington** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Sabrina Carpenter): A ghost popstar who happens to masquerade as a human named Tash.  
\- **Moanica D'Kay** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Rachael MacFarlane): A zombie ghoul who is strongly implied to have used humans to create a personal zombie army.  
\- **Deuce Gorgon** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Yuri Lowenthal): The son of Medusa and one of the Cartoon Tooniversity's leading basketball stars, alongside such others as Buster Bunny and Virgil Hawkins. He is also in a tumultuous, yet very strong relationship with Cleo de Nile.  
\- **Clawd Wolf** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Ogie Banks): The older, level-headed brother of Clawdeen Wolf, Clawd is known for being a multi-faceted athlete; known for his athletic prowess and his quick-thinking skills, as well as being the boyfriend of Draculaura.  
\- **Heath Burns** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Cam Clarke): A fire elemental who is known for being the show-off type, similar to Eddy of the Eds.  
\- **Yasmina Clairvoya** ( _Bratzillaz_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): Yasmina has the power to see into the future and loves romantic looks, retro styles and funky-braided hair.  
\- **Cloetta Spelleta** ( _Bratzillaz_ , voiced by Grey Griffin): Cloetta has the power to change people into anything they want and adores two-tone fashions, over-the-knee boots, sparkly capes and hair that goes straight and curly.  
\- **Meygana Broomstix** ( _Bratzillaz_ , voiced by Cristina "Cristina Vee" Valenzuela): Megyana not only has the power to fly, but she also has the power to make dreams come true. She also loves all shades of blue sky, late-night parties, cloud hopping, fluttery capes and helping people's wildest dreams take flight.  
\- **Sashabella Paws** ( _Bratzillaz_ , voiced by Cree Summer): Sashabella has the animal kingdom under her spell, allowing her to communicate with creatures everywhere. She loves mixing up faux fur with fuzzy boots and fur clothing.  
\- **Jade J'Adore** ( _Bratzillaz_ , voiced by Romi Dames): Jade loves everything about love, giving her the power to heal any broken hearts. She also loves punky glam looks, luxurious lace, mysterious eyes and hearts on everything.  
\- **Krypto the Superdog** ( _Krypto the Superdog_ , voiced by Samuel Vincent): Superman's pet dog from Krypton who shares the same superpowers as the world-renowned Man of Steel, along with some heightened powers due to being a dog.  
\- **Streaky the Supercat** ( _Krypto the Superdog_ , voiced by Jess Harnell): An orange somali cat with a yellow lightning streak along his back who shares the duties of a super-pet with Krypto.  
\- **Mina and the Count** ( _Mina and the Count_ , voiced by Tara Strong and Mark Hamill): A bubbly 7-year old girl with thick long red hair in a ponytail and a 700-year old immortal vampire with light blue skin who happened to become close friends during a fateful night at Mina's house.  
\- **Luna** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Michelle Ruff): A black cat who serves as an assistant and advisor to Usagi and the Sailor Senshi.  
\- **Artemis** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch): A white cat who serves as a companion to Minako.  
\- **Sonoko Ijyuin** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Jessica DiCicco): A teenage girl who is the team captain of Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity's softball team, as well as the number-one fan of the pop girl group, the Super Starlets.  
\- **Koan** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Eden Riegel): The youngest of the Ayakashi Sisters who happens to be the most-ambitious and most-conceited of the girls, but she does have a good heart deep down. Koan also serves as a counterpart to Rei Hino / Sailor Mars as the two share similar characteristics.  
\- **Berthier** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): The second youngest of the Ayakashi Sisters who has a very darkly playful personality, but has a great sense of respect for her elder sisters.  
\- **Calaveras** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris): The second oldest of the Ayakashi Sisters who often engages in teasing her other siblings, especially Petz.  
\- **Petz** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Eileen Stevens): The oldest of the Ayakashi Sisters who is known for being very proud and is very willing to step on others to achieve a sense of personal glory and power; even then, she and Calaveras actually share a good-natured relationship with their younger sisters ... well, for a stretch of the word "good-natured".  
\- **Eudial** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Erin Fitzgerald): The leader of the Witches 5 who generally keeps a cool head in intense situations and is known as a brilliant inventor, yet is also known as a reckless driver (though she has gotten better in the latter department).  
\- **Mimete** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Kira Buckland): The second-in-command of the Witches 5 who, like Minako, aspires to be a pop idol. She tends to be the most-ditzy and least-organized, but she can be very crafty when she puts the effort in.  
\- **Tellu** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Kimberly Brooks): The third member of the Witches 5 who has the power to control a wide variety of plants.  
\- **Viluy** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Moira "Mo" Quirk): The fourth member of the Witches 5 who has the power of controlling computers and other electronics.  
\- **Cyprine and Ptilol** (Sailor Moon, voiced by Melissa Fahn): Both are considered to be the fifth member of the Witches 5 and are the most-powerful of the Witches 5. Although Ptilol is considered to be an extension of Cyprine's power, they still act as one person.  
\- **Sylvester J. Pussycat** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bill Farmer): A black-and-white tuxedo cat who tries to capture Tweety. Sylvester serves as the sports announcer, athletic coach and teacher of the Mouse / Bird Chasing class at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Tweety Bird** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bob Bergen): A yellow canary who often finds himself in a battle of wits against Sylvester. Tweety serves as the teacher of the Villain-Whopping class at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Speedy Gonzales** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Billy West): Known for being "the fastest mouse in all of Mexico", Speedy is known for his ability to run extremely fast and speaking fluent Spanish. At the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, Speedy serves as the track coach and the athletic announcer.  
\- **Foghorn Leghorn** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Jeff Bergman): A loud-mouthed rooster with a Central Virginia accent and a master of expressive body language. Foghorn Leghorn serves as the librarian, baseball coach and the teacher of the Hound-Teasing class at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Yosemite Sam** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Maurice LaMarche): A short-tempered, red-haired bandit who is another one of Bugs Bunny's major adversaries. Despite their storied rivalry and contentious history, Sam does work with Bugs at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, serving as the Vice Prinicpal and the teacher of the Class Clowning and Exploding Cakes classes.  
\- **Taz the Tasmanian Devil** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Jim Cummings): A ferocious omnivore with a notoriously short temper, little patience and an _enormous_ appetite. Taz also serves as the teacher of the Destruction class at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **The Road Runner** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A fast-running ground bird who always manages to outsmart Wile E. Coyote ... usually by doing nothing. Just like his archrival, he is one of the deans at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity and teaches the Outwitting class.  
\- **Porky Pig** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bob Bergen): A stuttering pig who tends to serve as the straight man to the wackier characters in the Animation Multiverse. Porky is also notable for being the first "true" _Looney Tunes_ star before Daffy Duck and Bugs Bunny arrived. Porky teaches the Props and Physical Comedy class, as well as the Wild Takes class at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Elmer Fudd** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Billy West): A hunter who serves as one of Bugs Bunny's main adversaries, alongside Yosemite Sam. Elmer teaches the Cartoon Logic 101 and Fuddology classes at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Marvin the Martian** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bob Bergen): A soft-spoken martian who secretly plots to destroy the Earth, only to have his efforts thwarted by Bugs Bunny and Duck Dodgers. Despite his rivalry with Bugs and Daffy, he does help out at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, serving as the teacher of the Cartoon Math, Algebra, Chemistry and Alien Antics classes and the umpire for the school's baseball and softball games.  
\- **Pepé Le Pew** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by René Auberjonois): A French-accented skunk who is constantly in search of love and appreciation, which is often a trial due to his skunk odor and aggressive pursuit of romance.  
\- **Squeaks the Squirrel** ( _Wabbit_ , voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): An orange squirrel who is one of Bugs Bunny's new friends and tends to speak through pantomine and vocal effects.  
\- **Rodney Rabbit** ( _The Looney Tunes Show_ , voiced by Chuck Deezy): A tall, light brown rabbit who wears black circular glasses and is an old childhood friend of Bugs Bunny.  
\- **Cindy McPhearson** ( _The Boondocks_ , voiced by Tara Strong): An 8-year old girl who could be best described as "a South Central ghetto girl who happens to be white".  
\- **Michael Caesar** ( _The Boondocks_ , voiced by Kimberly Brooks): A preteen of African-American and Jamaican descent. who is known as an aspiring MC and comic. Michael is also one of Huey's closest friends, due to their similar outlook of the world around them.  
\- **Jazmine DuBois** ( _The Boondocks_ , voiced by Zendaya): A kindhearted, benevolent and considerate 10-year-old biracial girl who is a very close friend of Huey Freeman.  
\- **Mordecai** ( _Regular Show_ , voiced by J.G. Quintel): A tall blue jay who engages in misadventures with his friend Rigby, though he serves as the more mature and level-headed of the two.  
\- **Rigby** ( _Regular Show_ , voiced by William Salyers): A short raccoon and Mordecai's best friend who tends to be more energetic compared to Mordecai.  
\- **Apple White** ( _Ever After High_ , voiced by Jessica DiCicco): A student of Ever After High and the daughter of Snow White.  
\- **Briar Beauty** ( _Evil After High_ , voiced by Hayden Panettiere): The daughter of Sleeping Beauty and a close friend of Apple White.  
\- **Sam** ( _Totally Spies_ , voiced by Jennifer Hale): A intelligent redheaded girl who serves as the leader of the Spies.  
\- **Clover** ( _Totally Spies_ , voiced by Andrea Baker): A blonde-haired teenage girl who has the most-balanced skillset of the Spies.  
\- **Alex** ( _Totally Spies_ , voiced by Kimberly Brooks): A black-haired teenage girl who serves as the best friend character and the tomboy of the Spies.  
\- **Britney** ( _Totally Spies_ , voiced by Lindsay Ridgeway): An alternate WOOHP spy who tends to accompany the girls on secret spy missions.  
\- **Mandy** ( _Totally Spies_ , voiced by Jennifer Hale): The primary rival of Sam, Clover and Alex, Mandy is one of _the_ most-popular girls at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity; she even serves as the girls' worst nightmare — a mean girl who does everything in her power to ridicule.  
\- **Damey Wayne** ( _Waynehead_ , voiced by Benjamin "Lil' P-Nut" Flores Jr.): The ten-year-old dynamo who hails from Harlem and has breathtaking, often non-stop energy that helps him navigate through the Animation Multiverse.  
\- **Sunny Bridges** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by André "3000" Benjamin): The resident hometown hero of Lil' D and the teacher of the Cartoon Tooniversity's Music Class, Sunny Bridges is a retired recording artist who currently serves as a music teacher to avoid media attention.  
\- **Li'l D** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by Small Fire): The unofficial / bumbling leader of the Cartoon Tooniversity's Music Class, whether the other students like it or not; despite his bumbling ways, he has proven to be talented, bright, confident to a fault and very tenacious when it comes to his music.  
\- **Madison Spaghettini Papadopolous** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by Jennifer Hale): A loud, happy and extremely optimistic girl, who sports a perpetually vacant smile and speaks with a bit of a Southern accent.  
\- **Tamika Jones** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by Crystal Scales): One of the more aloof students in the school who makes it her business to keep the other students in line, giving her the title of "Toughest Girl in School". Despite her sharp tongue and tough exterior, Tamika cares about her fellow classmates and will step up to protect them as much as she teases them.  
\- **Edward "Eddie" Phillip James Lawrence III** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by Tom Kenny): A cultured aristocrat who manages to use his wealth to help his friends and his fellow students at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Philly Phil** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by Phil LaMarr): A brilliant and imaginative student who tends to stand out for his unusual fashion sense. Similar to Numbah 2 and Double D, Philly Phil can invent a wide variety of useful inventions, even though they malfunction from time to time.  
\- **Kim and Kam Chin** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): The textbook example of polar opposite twins since Dexter and Dee Dee, Kim is the energetic, free-spirited twin sister who has a passion for fashion that rivals that of Brandy Harrington, Stella, Clover and Clawdeen Wolf, whereas Kam is the more level-headed and reasonable twin brother.  
\- **Courage the Cowardly Dog** ( _Courage the Cowardly Dog_ , voiced by Marty Grabstein): A pink, cowardly dog who tends to be scared, but often steps up to the challenge.  
\- **Milky Way** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): The starry-eyed front woman of the famed Galaxy Girls, Milky Way is known for being very smart, confident, adventurous and fun, who also lives to explore the cosmos and make new experiences and friends; however, this part of her personality tends to clash with her common sense.  
\- **The Sun** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Cree Summer): Energetic, confident, passionate and loves being the center of attention, The Sun manages to keep her Solar Sisterhood warm with her heavenly voice.  
\- **Mercury** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Grey Griffin): The anthropomorphic representation of the planet Mercury who prides herself of being the fastest of the galaxy.  
\- **Venus** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Jessica DiCicco): Based on the planet Venus, she is known for being the living embodiment of true beauty, wowing the Solar Sisterhood with her graceful appearance and dance moves.  
\- **The Moon** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): The true personification of beauty in sadness, her emotions tend to ebb, flow, wax and wane as much as her namesake, but her emotional nature manages to inspire some of the most-incredible poetry and music you can imagine.  
\- **Mars** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Tara Strong): An "out of this world" and very happy-go-lucky type of girl who is also an accomplished artist.  
\- **Jupiter** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Cree Summer): The spiritual hippie chick of the Girlaxy who strives to become "one with the universe".  
\- **Saturn** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Kimberly Brooks): The chief music mixer of the Solar Sisterhood, busting phat beats on the turntables at her dance club.  
\- **Uranus** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Moira "Mo" Quirk): The older sister of Neptune, Uranus is a total perfectionist who believes that the most-important learning happens when you're young.  
\- **Neptune** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Lara Jill Miller): A laid-back, "go with the flow" kind of girl who lives for the seas in the universe.  
\- **Pluto** ( _Milky Way and the Galaxy Girls_ , voiced by Jennifer Hale): A rule-breaking rebel who is as cold and hard as the death metal music she plays, Pluto still serves as a very passionate person who will always stick up for her friends ... possibly violently.  
\- **Billy and Mandy** ( _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ , voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz and Grey Griffin): Two neighborhood kids who became friends with the Grim Reaper after defeating Grim in a game of limbo. Billy is the more happy-go-lucky of the two kids, seemingly having a more-optimistic and cheerful outlook of the world around the him; Mandy, on the other hand, is a lot more cynical and to-the-point, rarely showing any form of emotion (occasionally giving a smirk or smile when not forced).  
\- **Grim** ( _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ , voiced by Greg Eagles): A mystical being from the Underworld who is forced into a lifelong friendship with Billy and Mandy after losing a game of limbo against them. Despite this, he tries to balance his job as The Grim Reaper and hanging around with Billy and Mandy.  
\- **Irwin** ( _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ , voiced by Vanessa Marshall): A nerd who aspires to be cool and has a crush on Mandy. He is also known for being one of Billy's close friends and usually serves as the voice of reason among himself, Billy and Mandy.  
\- **Sperg** ( _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ , voiced by Greg Eagles): An 11-year-old male who tends to torment Billy or Irwin, but actually fears Mandy.  
\- **Mindy** ( _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ , voiced by Rachael MacFarlane): A young girl who serves as one of the stereotypical popular girls and is Mandy's arch-nemesis.  
\- **Nergal** ( _The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy_ , voiced by David Warner): A black-skinned supernatural being with green eyes who wears a business suit. Nergal once had the desire to make friends, but he eventually gets a loving family in the form of Billy's Aunt Sis and their son, Nergal Junior.  
\- **Jonesy Garcia** ( _6teen_ , voiced by Terry McGurrin): A rather lazy and irresponsible slacker who has a penchant for women, which seems to rival the penchant of Johnny Bravo's. Despite this, he is shown to care deeply for his friends and the other characters.  
\- **Jude Lizowski** ( _6teen_ , voiced by Christina Potenza): The skater dude of the main 6teens and the most-laidback of the group.  
\- **Wyatt Williams** (6teen, voiced by Jess Gibbons): A young man who is somewhat more mature than his friends, serving as the more responsible and sensible one of the three guys. He is also known for being the musician and the artistic one.  
\- **Nikki Wong** ( _6teen_ , voiced by Stacey DePass): A snarky and irreverent teenage girl, who is often aloof and laidback towards her surroundings. She also cares deeply for her friends and the other characters, even having a nice relationship with Jonesy.  
\- **Jen Masterson** ( _6teen_ , voiced by Megan Fahlenbock): The most-responsible person of the main 6teens and the only one who has a job, working at the local ToonAction sportswear store.  
\- **Caitlin Cooke** ( _6teen_ , voiced by Brooke D'Orsay): The nicest and sweetest girl of the main 6teens, working at the local lemonade stand at the mall.  
\- **Tricia Holmes** ( _6teen_ , voiced by Jennifer Robertson): Caitlin's former friend who eventually turned into her main rival, also antagonizing the other main 6teens and the other cartoon characters in the Animation Multiverse.  
\- **Finn the Human** ( _Adventure Time_ , voiced by Jeremy Shada): A human boy who enjoys going on various adventures and saving the day, making him an effective ally for the main group.  
\- **Jake the Dog** ( _Adventure Time_ , voiced by John DiMaggio): Finn's best friend who has a mix of magical abilities.  
\- **Big Dog and Little Dog** ( _2 Stupid Dogs_ , voiced by Brad Garrett and Mark Schiff): Two curious canines, consisting of an energetic tawny daschund and a large grey English sheepdog, who tend to have a nose for trouble.  
\- **Prohyas and Vambre Warrior** ( _Mighty Magiswords_ , voiced by Kyle A. Carrozza and Grey Griffin): A brother-and-sister dynamic duo who serve as warriors for hire in the Animation Multiverse.  
\- **Princess Zange** ( _Mighty Magiswords_ , voiced by Grey Griffin): The princess of Rhyboflavin who tends to hire Prohyas and Vambre for missions in the Animation Multiverse as a way for them to earn new Magiswords.  
\- **Jake Long** ( _American Dragon: Jake Long_ , voiced by Dante Basco): An Asian-American teenager who must balance his civilian life and his duties as the American Dragon.  
\- **Pinky and the Brain** ( _Animaniacs_ / _Pinky and the Brain_ , voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche): A pair of mice who try to take over the world. Pinky is the more eccentric and easy-going of the two, whereas The Brain is the smarter one of the duo.  
\- **Minerva Mink** ( _Animaniacs_ , voiced by Julie Brown): An attractive young mink who is very fashionable and is a female counterpart to Bugs Bunny's wit, cleverness and attitude.  
\- **Mitzi** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Daniella Monet): The school rival and resident neighbor of Bloom who has tried to become the most popular girl in Gardenia.  
\- **Chimera** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Rachael MacFarlane): A young noblewoman who longs to be the new Princess of Solaria, which causes some heated competition with Stella.  
\- **Krystal** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Cymphonique Miller): A teenage fairy who is the Princess of Linphea, Flora's home realm.  
\- **Jenny Wakeman** ( _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): A teenage robot who tries to balance her life as a crimefighter with her ongoing social life.  
\- **Brad Carbunkle** ( _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ , voiced by Chad Doreck): Jenny's best friend and next door neighbor, who is known for being very adventurous and enjoys accompanying Jenny when she fights crime.  
\- **Tuck Carbunkle** ( _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ , voiced by Audrey Wasilewski): Brad's younger brother who is also Jenny's next door neighbor.  
\- **Sheldon Lee** ( _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ , voiced by Quinton Flynn): Jenny's geeky friend and admirer who has a heavy interest in science and comic book culture.  
\- **Brit and Tiff Crust** ( _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ , voiced by Moira "Mo" Quirk and Cree Summer): Collectively known as "The Crust Cousins", these two girls try to humiliate Jenny Wakeman at every turn.  
\- **Roger Rabbit** ( _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_ , voiced by Jess Harnell): An eccentric cartoon rabbit who is the star of the Maroon Cartoon studio and the historian of the Animation Multiverse.  
\- **Penny Proud** ( _The Proud Family_ , voiced by Kyla Pratt): A 16-year old African-American girl who is often embarrassed by her father, Oscar Proud. Despite this, she is a very multi-talented individual who specializes in playing basketball and football, singing, rapping and reciting poetry.  
\- **Oscar Proud** ( _The Proud Family_ , voiced by Tommy Davidson): The hyperactive and over-protective father of Penny Proud, Oscar has his own fair share of quirks, but is ultimately a well-meaning man. Oscar owns and runs his own snack business, appropriately titled Proud Snacks.  
\- **Ichigo Momomiya** ( _Tokyo Mew Mew_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): A teenage girl who is the leader of the Mew Mews and has the ability to transform into Mew Ichigo.  
\- **Mint Aizawa** ( _Tokyo Mew Mew_ , voiced by Lauren Jauregui): A blue-haired girl who has the genes of a Blue Lorikeet, giving her the ability to transform into Mew Mint.  
\- **Lettuce Midorikawa** ( _Tokyo Mew Mew_ , voiced by Eileen Stevens): A green-haired girl who is the third member of the Mew Mews and has the ability to transform into Mew Lettuce.  
\- **Pudding Fong** ( _Tokyo Mew Mew_ , voiced by Christine Marie Cabanos): A blonde-haired girl who is the fourth member of the Mew Mews and the youngest of the team. She has the genes of a Golden Lion Tamarin, giving her the ability to transform into Mew Pudding.  
\- **Zakuro Fujiwara** ( _Tokyo Mew Mew_ , voiced by Jessica DiCicco): A purple-haired girl who is the last member of the Mew Mews and the oldest of the team. She has the genes of a Gray Wolf, giving her the ability to transform into Mew Zakuro.  
\- **Crash Bandicoot** ( _Crash Bandicoot_ , voiced by Jess Harnell): A genetically-advanced Eastern Barred bandicoot who lives in the Wumpa Islands with his sister Coco, new ally Crunch and their mentor Aku Aku.  
\- **Coco Bandicoot** ( _Crash Bandicoot_ , voiced by Debi Derryberry): The highly-intelligent and spirited younger sister of Crash Bandicoot, who often helps her brother and Crunch on different missions.  
\- **Crunch Bandicoot** ( _Crash Bandicoot_ , voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson): A genetically-altered bandicoot who was originally controlled by Dr. Neo Cortex to harness the power of the Elementals and destroy Crash Bandicoot. Following his defeat to Crash, however, he did have a complete change of heart and serves as the powerhouse of the Bandicoots.  
\- **Aku Aku** ( _Crash Bandicoot_ , voiced by Greg Eagles): The guardian of the Wumpa Islands, who is the spirit of a witch doctor encased in a wooden mask and serves as a father figure / guardian to Crash and his friends.  
\- **Jak and Daxter** ( _Jak and Daxter_ , voiced by Josh Keaton and Max Casella): A dynamic duo who manages to protect the world from various evil forces. One is a hero chosen by the prophetic Precursors to protect the world and the other's ... well, a sidekick ... initially, anyway.  
\- **Grizzly** ( _We Bare Bears_ , voiced by Eric Edelstein): A grizzly bear who serves as the oldest and the leader of the Bear Brothers.  
\- **Panda** ( _We Bare Bears_ , voiced by Bobby Moynihan): A panda who is the second-oldest and the tender-hearted of the Bear Brothers.  
\- **Ice Bear** ( _We Bare Bears_ , voiced by Demetri Martin): A polar bear who is stoic and the youngest of the Bear Brothers.  
\- **T-Bone** ( _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , voiced by Charles Adler): The taller member of the famed SWAT Kats duo, the pilot of the Turbokat and the more daring and headstrong of the two cats.  
\- **Razor** ( _SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron_ , voiced by Barry Gordon): The smaller member of the famed SWAT Kats duo who serves as the mechanical genius and the laidback one of the two cats.  
\- **Scooby-Doo** ( _Scooby-Doo_ , voiced by Frank Welker): A unique Great Dane dog who, despite his cowardice, manages to pull through for his friends in various situations and a series of mysteries. Alongside his friend Shaggy, Scooby teaches the Mystery-Solving class at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Norbert Beaver** ( _The Angry Beavers_ , voiced by Nick Bakay): A highly-sarcastic light brown beaver, who is generally well-spoken and very intelligent.  
\- **Daggett Beaver** ( _The Angry Beavers_ , voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz): A hyperactive and energetic dark brown beaver, who has a wide imagination and tons of energy to go around.  
\- **Mr. Blik** ( _Catscratch_ , voiced by Wayne Knight): An overconfident black cat who serves as the self-appointed leader of the Cat Brothers trio. Mr. Blik is also known for having a ridiculous streak of bad luck.  
\- **Waffle** ( _Catscratch_ , voiced by Kevin MacDonald): An extremely enthusiastic, energetic and naïve Tortie, who, despite being taller than Mr. Blik and Gordon, is the youngest of the Cat Brothers trio.  
\- **Gordon** ( _Catscratch_ , voiced by Rob Paulsen): A kind-hearted Manx cat who serves as the voice of reason within the Cat Brothers.  
\- **Brandy Harrington** ( _Brandy & Mr. Whiskers_, voiced by Kaley Cuoco): A pampered poodle and a sarcastic rich girl who has an odd friendship with Mr. Whiskers.  
\- **Mr. Whiskers** ( _Brandy & Mr. Whiskers_, voiced by Charles Adler): A hyperactive, cartoon-style rabbit who tends to use his imagination to liven up his day.  
\- **Tiffany Turlington** ( _Brandy & Mr. Whiskers_, voiced by Amy Davidson): A brown dog who is very similar to Brandy in terms of personality and appearance, but she has actually seen more of the world compared to Brandy.  
\- **Will Vandom** ( _W.I.T.C.H._ , voiced by Kelly Stables): The leader of the W.I.T.C.H. Guardians, who is known as a tomboy with a fiery temper, but also has the personality of a great leader.  
\- **Irma Lair** ( _W.I.T.C.H._ , voiced by Candi Milo): A spunky, cheerful, optimistic and humorous person, who is the cockiest of the Guardians, though she is a kindhearted person deep down.  
\- **Taranee Cook** ( _W.I.T.C.H._ , voiced by Cree Summer): A timid and reserved teenager, who is the most-intelligent of the Guardians and has the heart of a crafty and determined trickster.  
\- **Cornelia Hale** ( _W.I.T.C.H._ , voiced by Eileen Stevens): A materialistic and overconfident person, who cares about her looks and the fashion scene. However, she does have a considerate and kindhearted side to herself.  
\- **Hay Lin** ( _W.I.T.C.H._ , voiced by Liza Del Mundo): A free spirit who, while absent-minded, is very creative, artistic, talented and insightful.  
\- **Ami Onuki** ( _Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): A peppy, optimistic and pink-haired schoolgirl who is the drummer of the pop duo Puffy AmiYumi.  
\- **Yumi Yoshimura** ( _Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi_ , voiced by Grey Griffin): A cynical, sarcastic and purple-haired punk rocker who is the guitar specialist of the pop duo Puffy AmiYumi.  
\- **Invader Zim** ( _Invader Zim_ , voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz): An Irken invader who tries to take over the world ... if he could beat Pinky & the Brain to the punch, that is.

* * *

 **Minor Characters** **:**

\- **The Goodfeathers** ( _Animaniacs_ , voiced by John Mariano, Chick Vennera and Maurice LaMarche): A trio of Italian-American pigeons influenced by _Goodfellas_. Bobby serves as the leader, Pesto is the second-in-command and Squit is the newest member of the group.  
\- **Dr. Scratchansniff** ( _Animaniacs_ , voiced by Rob Paulsen): The German-accented psychiatrist for the Warner Bros. Studios.  
\- **Chicken Boo** ( _Animaniacs_ , voiced by Frank Welker): A six-foot-tall chicken who tends to wear human disguises.  
\- **Hubie and Bertie** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bob Bergen): Two anthropomorphic mice who tend to use their wits to psychologically torment Claude Cat.  
\- **Hello Nurse** ( _Animaniacs_ , voiced by Tress MacNeille): A blonde-haired intelligent nurse who works at the Warner Bros. Studios lot, often to the fawning of Yakko and Wakko Warner. She also appears as the head nurse at the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity, with Setsuna Meioh and Double D serving as her nursing assistants.  
\- **Dr. Neo Cortex** ( _Crash Bandicoot_ , voiced by Lex Lang): A mad scientist who seeks to achieve world domination as an act of vengeance for all of the ridicule he has received in the past. Seriously, not even the Brain is as twisted as this guy!  
\- **Dr. Nitrous Brio** ( _Crash Bandicoot_ , voiced by Maurice LaMarche): Cortex's lab assistant who invented the Evolve-O-Ray, who is more assertive and confident compared to his earlier appearances.  
\- **Dr. N. Gin** ( _Crash Bandicoot_ , voiced by Nolan North): Dr. Neo Cortex's faithful right-hand man, who seems to have the mentality of a certain Peter Lorre, but makes up for it with major levels of intelligence and cunning.  
\- **Clawdia Wolf** ( _Monster High_ , voiced by Cree Summer): The older sister of the Wolf siblings, Clawdia is a funny and quick-thinking writer who's studying at a prestigious college in Londoom to become a major screenwriter in Hauntlywood.  
\- **Green Esmeraude** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Rachael MacFarlane): Known for being the best henchwoman of the Black Moon Clan, Esmeraude still has some tricks up her sleeves after the fall of the Black Moon Clan, causing trouble for other characters and often portraying a trickster archetype not unlike that of Bugs Bunny.  
\- **Lockette** ( _Winx Club_ / _Pop Pixie_ , voiced by Hynden Walch): Bloom's bonded pixie who is the Pixie of Portals, helping her know her way anywhere in the world.  
\- **Amore** ( _Winx Club_ / _Pop Pixie_ , voiced by Janice Kawaye): Stella's bonded pixie who serves as the Pixie of Love. Just like Stella, she is into romance and matchmaking.  
\- **Chatta** ( _Winx Club_ / _Pop Pixie_ , voiced by Alejandra Reynoso): Flora's bonded pixie who is the resident Pixie of Gossip.  
\- **Tune** ( _Winx Club_ / _Pop Pixie_ , voiced by Eileen Stevens): Musa's bonded pixie who is the Pixie of Manners.  
\- **Digit** ( _Winx Club_ / _Pop Pixie_ , voiced by Rachael MacFarlane): Tecna's bonded pixie who serves as the Pixie of Nanotechnology.  
\- **Piff** ( _Winx Club_ / _Pop Pixie_ , voiced by Cree Summer): Layla's bonded pixie who is the baby Pixie of Sweet Dreams.  
\- **Gogo Dodo** ( _Tiny Toon Adventures_ , voiced by Frank Welker): A young, green male dodo who lives in Wackyland, often performing a wide variety of bizarre sight gags and stunts. Gogo serves as the hall monitor, cuckoo clock, event announcer and sports referee for the Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity.  
\- **Claudette Dupri** ( _Wabbit_ , voiced by Kath Soucie): A French female yellow vixen spy who wears a black jumpsuit and a scarlet-colored moptop wig.  
\- **Carl the Grim Rabbit** ( _Wabbit_ , voiced by Dee Bradley Baker): A tall, gray rabbit who wears a long, black cloak and carries a tall, bent walking stick with a carrot tied to the end.  
\- **Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew** ( _Crash Bandicoot_ , voiced by Quinton Flynn and Duane Shepherd): A pair of chicken reporters who often serve as the resident sportscasters for most of the sporting events whenever Hubie and Bertie or Foghorn Leghorn are unavailable at the moment.  
\- **Yumiko and Kuri** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Michelle Ruff and Jessica DiCicco): Two teenage girls who are friends with Usagi in her civilian life.  
\- **Pete Puma** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Jess Harnell): A not-too-bright puma who has crossed paths with Bugs Bunny and Foghorn Leghorn.

* * *

 **Warner Bros. Cartoon Tooniversity — The Teachers and Staff** **:**

\- **Principal Bugs Bunny** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Billy West) — Principal / Wise Cracks / Basic Wild Takes / English / Basketball Coach / Others  
\- **Vice Principal Yosemite Sam** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Maurice LaMarche) — Vice Principal / Class Clowning / Exploding Cakes  
\- **Prof. DuFour** ( _Winx Club_ , voiced by Kimberly Brooks) — Secretary / Drama / Theatre Arts  
\- **Prof. Daffy Duck** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) — Spotlight Stealing / Self-Centerism / Advanced Wild Takes  
\- **Prof. Sunny Bridges** ( _Class of 3000_ , voiced by André "3000" Benjamin) — Music Class  
\- **Prof. Nora Wakeman** ( _My Life as a Teenage Robot_ , voiced by Candi Milo) — Robotics / Toon Science  
\- **Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto** ( _Sailor Moon_ , voiced by Veronica Taylor) — Nurse Assistant  
\- **Double D** ( _Ed, Edd 'n Eddy_ , voiced by Samuel Vincent) — Nurse Assistant  
\- **Hello Nurse** ( _Animaniacs_ , voiced by Tress MacNeille) — Head Nurse  
\- **Prof. Foghorn Leghorn** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Jeff Bergman) — Baseball Coach / Librarian / Hound Teasing  
\- **Deans Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner **( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by J.P. Karliak and Dee Bradley Baker) — Hard Knocks (C) / Outwitting (RR)  
\- **Prof. Sylvester J. Pussycat** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bill Farmer) — Announcer / Athletic Coach  
\- **Prof. Tweety Bird** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bob Bergen) — Villain Whopping  
\- **Gogo Dodo** ( _Tiny Toon Adventures_ , voiced by Frank Welker) — Hall Monitor / Cuckoo Clock / Event Announcer / Referee  
\- **Prof. Scooby-Doo & Shaggy **( _Scooby-Doo_ , voiced by Frank Welker and Billy West) — Mystery-Solving  
\- **Prof. Steve Barkin** ( _Kim Possible_ , voiced by Patrick Warburton) — Physical Education (Male Teacher) / Football Coach  
\- **Prof. Lola Bunny** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Kath Soucie) — Physical Education (Female Teacher) / Cheearleading / Softball Coach  
\- **Pete Puma** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Jess Harnell) — School Janitor  
\- **Speedy Gonzales** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Billy West) — Track Coach / Announcer  
\- **Prof. Taz the Tasmanian Devil** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Jim Cummings) — Destruction  
\- **Prof. Porky Pig** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bob Bergen) — Props and Phyiscal Comedy / Wild Takes  
\- **Prof. Pepé Le Pew** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by René Auberjonois) — Smellology / Romantic Tactics / School Chef  
\- **Prof. Marvin the Martian** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Bob Bergen) — Cartoon Math / Algebra / Chemistry / Alien Antics / Umpire  
\- **Prof. Elmer Fudd** ( _Looney Tunes_ , voiced by Billy West) — Cartoon Logic 101 / Fudd-ology

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **— Season 1, Intro: The ToonStars and Bugs Bunny Intro**

The story begins with a wide shot of Burbank, California as it shifts over to the Warner Bros. Studios lot where Daffy Duck's voice is heard saying, "Aw, come on, Mr. Plotz, you've got to trust me on this one! This movie would be a smash hit at the box office: _Duck Jam_ , starring Daffy Duck and featuring LeBron James! What do you say, Plotz, are you in or what?"

Suddenly, Daffy found himself getting kicked out of Mr. Plotz's office on the Warner Bros. Studios lot as Plotz said, "No! I already have my hands full with LeBron working on the _real Space Jam 2_! Besides, I highly doubt he would want to appear in a movie that is basically going to be a retread of the actual sequel!"

As Daffy got back up and dusted himself off, he just glared at Plotz's office and just left the studio lot as he muttered under his breath, "Phillistines!"

After this quick sequence, we move to a good set of houses until we see a multi-layered mansion appear on the screen with a certain Bronx-Brooklyn voice saying, "Oh, you're the only one for me, baby! I promise I'll never leave you. We'll always be together forever."

Eventually, it was revealed to be Bugs Bunny ... who was holding his Oscar, then he finally realized the audience was watching him as he placed the Oscar down and cleared his throat while saying, "Oh, uh ... what's up, docs and doctresses? Alright, I bet you're wondering why I'm appearing in another pseudo-animated series. Well ... see, Warner Bros. asked me to headline this new animated series."

Bugs smirked at the audience and said, "Eh ... I guess that makes me the headlining star of two _new_ Warner cartoons! Lucky me, eh?"

Bugs walked through the Hall of Toons that featured portraits of various cartoon and anime characters, saying, "You see, ladies and gentlemen, I have met a few surprising superstars throughout my cartoon career, ranging from such classic icons as Mickey Mouse and Woody Woodpecker to the next-generation of Toon stars, such as the Eds, the Winx Club, Courage, Billy and Mandy, the Warners ... and I managed to mentor two up-and-coming Toonsters named Buster and Babs."

"However, I _did_ run into quite a few characters from Japan, such as the Mew Mews, Goku and even the queen of magical girls—at least from what I hear, anyway—Sailor Moon," Bugs said as he motioned to the portraits of anime characters.

" _How_ did I meet these characters, you ask?" Bugs said with a smirk. "Well, by a sense of surprise—and in a strange sense of world-blending, to put it loosely—we all lived in this huge multiverse that is known as the _Animation Multiverse_!"

Bugs walked into his personal movie theatre and grabbed a bag of popcorn as he turned to the audience and said, "Well, now that I got through the nitty-gritty of this series, are you folks ready to check out these new animated adventures with your favorite cartoon and anime characters?"

The lights start dimming in the movie theatre as Bugs turned to the audience and said, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you ... _Animation Multiverse: The Series_!"

* * *

Well, ladies and gentlemen, I can safely say this series is going to start on a good note. I also hope you folks enjoyed the intro with the legendary "wascally wabbit," Bugs Bunny. While Bugs will serve as the headlining star for this series, it will focus on the other characters in the Animation Multiverse. This series will also feature occasional appearances by original characters, so I hope you guys will enjoy what's coming up soon. "Stay Tooned" for the first episode of _Animation Multiverse: The Series_ , folks!


	2. The Rise of the CloneStars P1

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 1: The Rise of the CloneStars Part 1  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1:** "Episode 1: The Rise of the CloneStars Part 1"

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen! Looks like it's time to get into the first new episode of _Animation Multiverse: The Series_! Similar to the first episode of the original version, you can expect a good set of slam dunks, cheerleading routines, the return of new allies ... and a couple of _Space Jam_ references.

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** In the first episode, Swackhammer plots for revenge against the Looney Tunes by getting the CloneStars to challenge them to a basketball game with the Animation Multiverse at stake. When the CloneStars prove to be more powerful than another group of aliens the Tunes battled before, all hope seems to be lost and the Toons are all willing to call it quits ... that is, until Bugs calls in one of his "old friends."

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are under the ownership of their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, the "Hare Jordan / Air Jordan" commercials by Nike and the 1996 Warner Bros. film, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 1: The Rise of the CloneStars Part 1**

The story begins on the moon at an alien amusement park that goes by the name of 'Moron Mountain'. Inside the executive building, Mr. Swackhammer, the park's owner, was busy looking at the sales figures from recent guests at the park, but the figures were not all too ... _pleasing_ , to say the least. Upon noticing the poor sales, Swackhammer slammed the figures down in frustration, fuming in anger while saying, "This is just great! If those MonStars of mine actually managed to defeat those Looney Tunes on Earth, business would've been booming here on Moron Mountain! Now, I have to deal with selling this park away to another big conglomerate ... I have a feeling Disney might have their eyes set on this piece of property!"

"Oh, will you get over yourself, Swackhammer?" Hades said as he walked into the room. "What makes you think Disney will be willing to buy this low-down, decrepit amusement park?"

Swackhammer could only glare at his old high-school classmate as he said, "Oh, it's you. What do you want, Hades? I thought you said you were going to stay on Earth to help the MonStars run their own basketball clinic or whatever."

"Well, I'm still doing that," Hades said with a smirk. "The fellas have been living comfortably since the clinic was a _massive_ success! See, that's what you need to know about being a level-headed boss, Swacky: you treat your workers with respect and it will pay off beautifully."

"What do you mean by that?" Swackhammer asked in an annoyed tone.

"Swackhammer, just cool out," Hades said while chuckling. "I'm just sayin' that you had to treat those guys with genuine respect instead of acting like a slave-driver most of the time."

"Aw, that's a bunch of bull, Hades!" Swackhammer said in annoyance. "I actually treated those boys with respect. After all, I gave them credit for coming up with the idea of capturing those Looney Tunes characters from Earth, having the brilliant idea of stealing the talent of those NBA players and actually coming close to defeating those Tunes!"

"Yeah, then it all blew up in your face when they realized you shouldn't be bossing them around because they finally realized they were bigger than you," Hades deadpanned.

"I almost got Michael Jordan out of the deal, you know!" Swackhammer said in defense.

"Again, it all blew up in your face in the end," Hades said.

Swackhammer just sighed heatedly as he walked to his desk and said, "Anyway, Hades, did you really come up here to rub the past in my face? Did you come up here to kick me while the park's close to going out of business?"

"Eh ... no," Hades said. "I was wondering if you would ... you know, make peace with the MonStars."

"Yeah, I guess I would—wait a minute, make _peace_ with the MonStars?!" Swackhammer said in shock. "Did you just ask me to _make peace ... with the_ _ **MonStars?!**_ "

"Sheesh, Swacky, you're acting like _I_ was the reason your park is going out of business," Hades said while holding back laughter.

"Get out of my sight, Hades!" Swackhammer angrily said. "Don't bother coming back up here until you learn how to treat an entrepreneur with some respect!"

Hades just rolled his eyes at the Moron Mountain owner's antics as he sarcastically said, "Oh, sure, Almighty Swacky, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Hey, I gotta go, I think Jay-Z's already calling me."

Once Hades left the office, Swackhammer just sighed in defeat, feeling that anything he does to save Moron Mountain would be fruitless. He pondered what he could do to save the park from going belly-up, then he thought, " _I got it! Maybe I could challenge those Tunes to a basketball rematch! If I win, I could actually gain some power in that little Animation Multiverse of theirs!_ "

However, his optimism slowly faded away when he realized the MonStars were currently on good terms with the Tunes, but he _did_ have another sinister idea in mind. An evil smile crept on his face as he started to laugh evilly while thunder began to clap in the background.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents:  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **Season 1, Episode 1: "The Rise of the CloneStars"**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Billy West as Bugs Bunny  
Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck and Numbah Four  
Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny  
Jeff Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn  
Bob Bergen as Tweety Bird, Marvin the Martian and Hubie & Bertie  
Bill Farmer as Sylvester J. Pussycat  
René Auberjonois as Pepé Le Pew  
Stephanie Sheh as Usagi Tsukino  
Kate Higgins as Ami Mizuno  
Cristina "Cristina Vee" Valenzuela as Rei Hino  
Amanda Celine Miller as Makoto Kino  
Cherami Leigh as Minako Aino  
Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Pinky  
Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner  
Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner  
Maurice LaMarche as The Brain  
Charles Adler as Buster Bunny  
Julie Brown as Minerva Mink  
J.G. Quintel as Mordecai  
Romi Dames as Musa  
Regina King as Riley Freeman  
Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman  
Matt Hill as Ed  
Samuel Vincent as Double D  
Tony Samspon as Eddy  
Phil LaMarr as Virgil Hawkins  
Danny DeVito as Mr. Swackhammer  
James Woods as Hades  
Darnell Suttles as Pound and Zilch  
Steve Kehela as Blanko and Void  
Joey Carmen as Bang and Null  
Dorian Harewood as Bupkus and Blank  
T.K. Carter as Nawt and Nada

 **The MonStars Compliments of:  
** Bruce W. Smith and Tony Cervone

 **To Whom It May Concern:**  
This may be the closest we get to seeing a _Space Jam_ sequel

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

In the Animation Multiverse, the Toons were hanging out inside the recently-renovated Schlesinger Gym, where they were all engaged in a variety of activities: most of the Toons were playing a quick game of 3-on-3 basketball, the girls were practicing their cheerleading skills, Yakko, Wakko and Dot were engaging in their zany hijinks as usual and Bugs was busy watching the game that was currently being played. Eventually, Rei walked up to Bugs and sat next to him as she said, "Wow, Bugs, you seem to be really interested in this little basketball game right now."

"Yeah, I know," Bugs said while munching on a carrot.

Rei smirked at the rabbit and said, "Y'know, ever since I first met you through Usagi, I never thought you would be the type who would be a basketball fan."

"Well, I hate to brag, Rei, but ... that's because I actually played basketball for a period of time," Bugs said without skipping a beat.

Rei's eyes flashed in amazement as she said, "Really? _You_ actually played for a real-world basketball team?"

"I wouldn't say I played for a real-world basketball team, but I _did_ serve as a team captain for our old basketball team in the Animation Multiverse," Bugs explained. "Y'see, 20 years ago, these aliens came down into our universe and decided to challenge us Looney Tunes to a game of basketball."

"You don't say?" Rei said while smirking.

"Yeah, so we decided to raise the stakes for this one game: if those guys won, they would make us their eternal slaves up on their theme park, Moron Mountain, but if we win, we would avoid that fate altogether," Bugs said. "However, those little aliens apparently went up into the real world and decided to steal the talent of five NBA players, then they came back to our universe and decided to throw us into a loop by becoming the 'Moron Mountain MonStars'!"

Rei could only look at Bugs in complete surprise as she said, "Wow, Bugs, so how did you manage to beat those guys?"

"By calling in the world's greatest basketball player ... well, depending on one's point of view, that is."

Rei tried to think of what basketball player Bugs was talking about, then she said, "Did you call Shaquille O'Neal?"

"Eh ... no," Bugs said. "I actually called in Michael Jordan to make us even with those MonStars, but I guess that wasn't enough, so we eventually got another secret weapon: the rabbit of my dreams, Lola Bunny. Once she joined our team, we were ready to take on the MonStars in the Ultimate Game! The game had the audience watching in amazement and suspense, wondering who would come out on top in this game of life and ... well, not death, but you know what I'm saying? Anyway, it all came down to the final shot and, with some help from Bill Murray, Michael managed to use his newfound knowledge of Toon Physics to win the Ultimate Game and save us from being under the clutches of Moron Mountain!"

"Wow ..." Rei said in amazement. "So, what happened to those MonStars? Did they get a fitting punishment for their actions?"

"Actually, they turned on their boss, Swackhammer, by placing him in a rocket and sending him back where he came from," Bugs said smoothly. "Since then, the MonStars got on good terms with us Tunes and we haven't heard a thing from Swackhammer ever since."

Once Bugs finished speaking, he noticed that Rei was giving him a look of doubt, leading to the rabbit to say, "What's wrong, Rei? You don't believe me?"

"Oh, trust me, Bugs, I _truly_ believe you," Rei said playfully. "I'm having a hard time believing Michael Jordan would take time out of his schedule to come down to your universe and help you guys defeat those MonStars."

Bugs looked at Rei in surprise as he smirked and said, "Oh, _really_? You don't think Michael Jordan would actually help us Looney Tunes?"

Rei could only shrug as Bugs pulled out his cellphone and pulled up Michael Jordan's number. When he decided to show Michael's number to Rei, she was still in disbelief, saying, "Oh, please, Bugs, that is probably somebody else's number."

"I knew you would say that, doc," Bugs said with a smirk as he dialed the number and munched on a carrot until he heard a voice on the other line.

" _Hello?_ " A voice said from the other line.

"Eh, what's up, _Mike_?" Bugs said while munching on a carrot.

" _Bugs Bunny, is that you?_ " Air Jordan said in surprise.

"Eh, you were expecting, maybe, Roger Rabbit?" Bugs said as he chuckled.

Air Jordan laughed off Bugs' comment as he said, " _So, what have you been up to, Bugs?_ "

"Oh, nothing much, just hanging out with Rei in the Warner Brand Gym," Bugs said as Rei looked at Bugs in shock and surprise.

" _Who's Rei? One of your new friends?_ " Air Jordan asked.

" _I can't believe it ... Bugs_ does _know Michael Jordan!_ " Rei thought to herself.

"Yeah, she was thinking that I didn't even know who you were, but I don't know if she would be willing to talk—" Bugs said until he noticed his cellphone had been taken out of his hand, then he noticed that Rei was excitedly talking to Air Jordan. "Heh, I guess that was enough to prove my point."

* * *

Back on Moron Mountain, Swackhammer was trying to figure out what he could do to get the Looney Tunes to become new workers on Moron Mountain. He was pacing on the floor back and forth until an idea came into his mind, "I've got it! Seeing as how I still have some DNA of those MonStars, I could use them to create bigger, better and _badder_ versions of them, thereby creating the Ultimate Team that can't be stopped!"

Swackhammer laughed evilly as he pulled out five bottles that contained DNA samples of the MonStars and placed them in five cloning machines in his office. Once he turned on the machines, the DNA started to become MonStar-like life forms over a period of time. After the cloning was completed, the doors of each cloning machine opened to reveal the new-and-improved MonStars, looking similar to the original MonStars, but they actually had dark red eyes, more menacing smiles and were wearing black and blood-red basketball jerseys.

"Success! Thank goodness, it actually works!" Swackhammer said as he jumped around in joy.

The clones burst through their cloning machines and roared as loud as they could as the orange clone said, "Where are you gonna be ... when CloneStar Mania comes from thee?!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Settle down there, big guy!" Swackhammer said as he pat the orange clone on his back. "Why don't you save that aggressive bravado for the Ultimate Game?"

"The Ultimate Game? Who are you, old man?" The orange clone asked with a smirk.

"Old man?! Why you little—Eh, my name is Swackhammer, the owner of this fine establishment," Swackhammer said.

The cloned MonStars looked at Moron Mountain and noticed it didn't fit Swacky's description, with the red clone saying, "Yo, man, it looks like a run-down amusement park. What happened to this place anyway?"

Swackhammer sighed in disappointment as he walked up to the clones and said, "Well, the truth is ... this old amusement park is close to being shut down for good."

"Why? It's not like this place is hemorrhaging too much money, right?" the red clone asked.

"Well, that's the thing," Swackhammer said. "None of the new gimmicks I have implemented managed to drum up revenue. In fact, if I had those cartoon characters up here, things would've been looking brighter for the future of this park."

"What cartoon characters are you talkin' about, man? Those Disney characters? Tom and Jerry? The Nicktoons?" the green clone asked.

"No, the Looney Tunes," Swackhammer said. "See, I had my own minions who were similar to you guys, but less aggressive. Anyway, they went to Earth to challenge the Looney Tunes to a basketball game. In order to even the playing field against the taller Tunes, they had to steal the talents of the NBA's most-notable players, leading to them becoming more deranged versions of th players in question. Even when the Tunes called in Michael Jordan and had a new team player, Lola Bunny, my minions proved to be more talented and knew a thing or two about those toon physics. However, the Tunes managed to pull a fast one on those guys, meaning that they failed me. Even then, they decided to turn on me by forcing me into a rocket and blasted me back up here while they decided to stay with those pathetic Tunes."

"Dang, they shouldn't have done you dirty like that," the green clone said.

"Yeah, glad you're seeing things my way," Swackhammer said. "Anyway, I thought about challenging those Tunes to a rematch of the Ultimate Game, so I decided to create you guys since I highly doubt the MonStars would want to reunite with me."

"Well, it's a good thing you created us, Swackhammer," the purple clone said with a smirk. "We'd probably beat those pathetic Tunes into a pulp ... relatively speaking, of course."

Swackhammer could only smile with glee as he said, "Well, I like your enthusiasm, kid, but just save that until we _play_ the actual game."

"Alright, Mr. Swackhammer," the purple clone said with a smirk.

"Before I end up forgetting—well, at least before the end of this episode—I need to give you guys some names," Swackhammer said as he looked at each of the clones. "Alright, the orange one, I'll call you Zilch; the green clone, you are Null; the purple one, you will be known as Blank; the blue one, you will go by Void; finally, the red clone ... I will give you the name of Nada!"

"Nada? Y'know, that actually has a good ring to it!" the red clone said with the snap of a finger.

"Good to know, fellas," Swackhammer said. "Now, here's how this thing's going to go down: I am going to lay down this challenge against those Looney Tunes and here are the two possible outcomes: if they win this game, they will keep their freedom ... but, if _I_ win, I get the Looney Tunes _and_ the MonStars as my new slaves, as well as the chance to take over their Animation Multiverse!"

"Did you say 'Animation Multiverse'?" Null said as a devious smirk appeared on his face. "You know ... Swackhammer, do you think we could get a piece of that Multiverse?"

"Well, on one condition, if you manage to defeat those Tunes, I will split the ownership of said multiverse with you guys, 50-50," Swackhammer said. "That sounds fair, doesn't it?"

The MonStar clones thought about it for a moment until they turned to Swackhammer and Zilch said, "You know something, Swackhammer? You drive a hard bargain, but you got yourself a deal!"

The MonStar clones and Swackhammer both produced devious smiles as they shook hands with each other. Swackhammer turned to the window of his executive office and smirked evilly as he said, "Watch your backs, you pathetic Tunes ... the Moron Mountain group is back in action!"

* * *

Back in the Animation Multiverse, the Toons were still in the Schlesinger Gym, preparing to choose their teams for a quick game of 3-on-3. Bugs walked up to the Toons while bouncing a basketball as he said, "Alright, let's get down to the nitty gritty. So, which two of you maroons want to be team captains for this 3-on-3 challenge today?"

Most of the Toons were surprisingly quiet as they only stared at the jackrabbit. Suddenly, Minako jumped up and said, "Oh, Bugs, let me be one of the team captains! I know a thing or two about playing basketball!"

Bugs could only turn to the audience and say, "If she's thinking of two things completely unrelated to basketball, I can tell how this will turn out."

Bugs then turned back to Minako and said, "Eh, honestly, Minako, I was thinkin' of getting somebody who actually _knows_ how to play basketball. You know, someone who knows the basics, the ins-and-outs of basketball ... if you catch my drift."

"Oh, come now, Bugs, trust me," Minako said as she grabbed the basketball that was in Bugs' hands. "Sometimes, I know of a few things that might surprise you."

Bugs just rolled his eyes and said, "Alright, Minako, show me what you got."

On Bugs' word, Minako walked onto the court and took a deep breath before jumping up for a 3-point shot. Much to everyone's surprise in the gymnasium, Minako actually made the shot with ease, then she presented a wide array of basketball tricks as she managed to perform a slam dunk. After the performance, Minako walked up to Bugs with a smirk on her face, saying, "So, Bugs, is that enough or should I show you more?"

"Actually ... you know what, Minako? You can be one of the team captains," Bugs said as Minako smiled with glee. "Alright, who's next?"

"Come on, coach, let me be one of the team captains!" Eddy shouted as he jumped up to get Bugs' attention. "You can't go wrong with a team led by the man with the plan!"

"Oh, _brother_ ," Bugs said as he rolled his eyes at Eddy's antics. "Hey, Virgil, how about you step up, doc?"

Virgil Hawkins stood up from the bleachers and walked over to Bugs' left side. Before both Virgil and Minako could choose their players for the game, the group heard a loud rumbling from the outside, leaving everyone in complete confusion.

"Those noises sound _real_ familiar," Bugs said.

"What makes you say that, Bugs?" Daffy asked. "You think the MonStars have gone bad and decided to get their revenge against us?"

"Nah, I doubt it," Bugs said. "They aren't under Swackhammer's wing anymore ... unless ol' Swacky decided to create cloned versions of the MonStars who are supposedly 'superior' to the originals."

"'Superior'? If these guys are clones to the real deal, they have got to be _dumber_!" Daffy said as everyone in the gym laughed.

Suddenly, the laughter stopped when the Toons heard a voice from outside say, " _So, you think it's funny to make fun of us, you pathetic Toons?! Let's see if you guys are still laughing once you see_ this!"

The Toons then noticed Nada bursting through the gym doors, Zilch ripping another set out of his way and Blank and Null making a dramatic entrance by toppling over another yet of gym doors as Blank said, "Ladies and gentlemen, the party has arrived!"

However, compared to the other CloneStars, Void simply walked through one set of doors in the gymnasium as he said, "Yeah, what he said."

Instead of slamming his face into one of the basketball goals, he just punched through the glass and said, "Ha! I guess Blanko must've been dumb enough to bump his head into one of those things."

"Get real, Void! I highly doubt the original MonStars were that smart anyway, based on what Swackhammer said about them!" Zilch said while the CloneStars shared a laugh, then they took notice of the Toons as he told the other CloneStars, "Hey, cut the comedy real quick, fellas, I think we found our targets."

The CloneStars all towered over the Toons, looking at them with menacing evil grins. Some of the Toons looked uneasy about the situation at hand, but others were more-or-less ... passive about it. Lola even looked at the CloneStars and said, "Why do I have the strangest feeling of déjà vu right now?"

Rei walked up to Bugs and asked in a quiet voice, "Hey, Bugs, have you seen these guys before?"

"Well, eh ... I haven't, but remember when I mentioned our exploits with a certain group of aliens at one point?" Bugs whispered.

"Yeah ..." Rei said.

"I have a feeling this is going to be a repeat of that ... but even worse," Bugs said.

"Do you guys remember when you dealt with the original 'Mean Team' a.k.a. the MonStars? Well, say hello to the 'Ruff Ryders', you cowards!" Zilch said.

" _Cowards_? Just who do you think you are, buster?" Daffy asked as he walked up to the CloneStars.

"For your information, duck, we happen to go by the name of the 'CloneStars', also known as the 'New and Improved MonStars'!" Nada said as he got into the duck's face.

"What? Swackhammer became so unoriginal, he decided to rehash one of his old ideas ... _without_ the talent of the NBA players, I might add?" Daffy asked in a mocking tone.

"Let's get one thing straight here, duck!" Blank said in anger. " _We_ are actually more effective than any of the MonStars combined! Plus, we are a _lot_ more menacing, a _lot_ more threatening—"

Suddenly, Yakko stepped in and sarcastically said, "Don't forget someone who's so subtle, you could read their dialogue and not notice the blatant overtones."

The Toons started to laugh at Yakko's comment, which triggered the rage within the CloneStars and caused Null to angrily say, "That does it! We have had _**enough**_ of you pathetic Toons! To heck with the basketball challenge and our deal with Swackhammer, I might as well let you guys live in Hades for all I care!"

As Null prepared to breathe fire onto the Toons, Bugs quickly stopped him and said, "Whoa-whoa-whoa, hold the phone there, doc! What did you mean by 'your deal with Swackhammer'?"

"Oh, we just cut a deal with that Swackhammer dude that would involve us getting a 50-50 split for taking over the Animation Multiverse," Void said.

The Toons all gasped as Rei shouted, "You'll take over this multiverse over our cold, dead bodies!"

"How about I save you all the trouble and fry your bodies instead?" Null said with a smirk.

"No, we've suffered a lot worse in our own cartoons, bub," Yakko said.

"Whatever, what you all will say is going to be fruitless once we make this place our new home!" Zilch said proudly.

"Ha! Fat chance, doc!" Bugs said as he munched on a carrot. "We Toons managed to improve on our basketball skills since our encounter with the MonStars, plus we have some superpowered characters in our stable now. I highly doubt you guys would have a chance against us."

"Oh, _really?_ " Zilch said. "You don't think we have the skills?"

"Face it, bub, you guys are all talk and no bite!" Daffy said with a smirk.

"You don't say?" Zilch said as he grabbed Daffy and molded him into the shape of a basketball. "Let me show you how we do things back at Moron Mountain! Show him what we're made of, Nada!"

Zilch then passed the Daffy-ball to Nada, who started dribbling him around with quick speed and succession, then he passed the duck to Null, who dunked him through one of the basketball hoops, causing the duck to crash through the basketball court. The Toons all rushed to the duck's aid, but Daffy luckily survived the traumatic experience, only saying in a daze, "Hey, Grandmother, you dropped your hot dogs on the football field again."

"Sheesh, I can tell these guys mean business," Virgil whispered to Bugs.

"You're telling me, Virgil," Bugs whispered back. "I guess we gotta make sure our skills are fine-tuned for our challenge against these guys."

Bugs then turned to the CloneStars and said, "Alright, fellas, we'll challenge you guys to a no-holds-barred basketball game. The lives of us Toons and the future of the Animation Multiverse are on the lines with this game."

"Excellent," Zilch said with a devious smirk. "So, will our deal still hold water for this challenge?"

"Definitely," Bugs said with a nod of his head. "If _we_ win, we keep our Animation Multiverse and you guys have got to stay far away from this place ... forever!"

"Well, at least one part of your bargain will be held up," Blank said while snickering.

"What will happen if _we_ win, rabbit?" Zilch said.

"If you guys win this game ..." Bugs said as he turned to the Toons behind him, then turned back to the CloneStars and sighed as he said, "You will get everything in the Animation Multiverse ... and we will serve as your slaves on Moron Mountain."

The Toons all gasped in shock as Daffy rushed up to Bugs and said, "Bugs, you can't be serious! Do you realize what these guys will do to our Multiverse?! It will be _ten times worse_ than what Swackhammer had in store for us and Michael Jordan!"

Rei also rushed up to Bugs and said, "Bugs, trust Daffy on this. If we make the deal with these guys, the future of the citizens in this multiverse lies in our hands!"

"Don't worry, you two, I know what I'm doing," Bugs said in a reassuring tone. "So, CloneStars, do we have a deal or not?"

The CloneStars chattered amonsgt themselves, then turned back to the Toons as Zilch extended his hand for Bugs and said, "Deal."

Bugs then extended his hand to meet Zilch's hand and they both 'shook' each other's hands, to put it loosely. Zilch glared at the Toons and said, "We'll be awaiting our trophy for our win on Friday night. I suggest you all enjoy your final moments on the Animation Multiverse before it becomes a part of Moron Mountain!"

The CloneStars all left the Schlesinger Gym while sharing evil laughs, leaving the Toons to ponder how they are going to handle this situation. Bugs then turned to the Toons and said, "Well, I can see these guys seem to be more life-threatening compared to the original MonStars, but as long as we put our skills together, we could become the strongest basketball team they have ever seen!"

While most of the Toons cheered in agreement, Usagi walked up to Bugs and said, "Well, since you seem to be confident about our skills, how do you think they will fare against those of the CloneStars? Remember, these guys managed to turn Daffy into a basketball!"

"Oh, come now, Usagi, the MonStars did the same thing to Michael Jordan when he was in Looney Tune Land," Bugs said.

"Well, yeah, but did those guys manage to send Michael Jordan _crashing_ through the _floor_ of the basketball court?" Usagi said.

"Good point," Bugs said.

Lola walked over to Usagi and said, "Listen, Usagi, there's nothing you need to worry about. Those CloneStars may look imposing and they may have the skills, but they don't have the _mindset_ to utilize them properly."

"Yeah, I can see where you are coming from, Lola," Usagi said. "I can only assume their blatant villainy could be a weakness to them in this basketball challenge."

Bugs munched on a carrot and said, "I can tell you this, Usagi ... if those guys knew a thing about being subtle about their motives, they might need work."

While Bugs walked to the other Toons, Daffy said, "Hey, Bugs, I know this might sound out there, but ... do you think we might need some backup for this challenge?"

Bugs could only blankly stare at Daffy in response as he said, "Eh ... what do you mean, Daffy?"

"I mean, aren't we going to call a basketball player in the real world to help us out?" Daffy said. "You know, like Michael Jordan?"

"Honestly, Daffy, I _could_ ... but I don't know if we could easily get away with that," Bugs said. "Besides, I think MJ might be busy nowadays and I highly doubt he would find some free time to help us out now, especially with all of his current business ventures."

"What are you talking about, Bugs?!" Daffy said in annoyance. "I'm sure Michael would be willing to help us Toons out again!"

"Alright, here's the reason why," Bugs said. "Mike's officially a retired basketball star and I'm positive that most of the current NBA players are busy with their own endeavors."

"Bugs, what are you talking about? I'm sure Michael Jordan could save us from those CloneStars' clutches!" Daffy said. "Besides, he saved us from the MonStars 20 years earlier, so what makes you think he won't help us now?"

Bugs just rolled his eyes as Rei walked up to him and asked, "Bugs, do you think we should tell him?"

"Don't worry about it, Rei," Bugs whispered. "Let's just try to find out who can help us with this basketball game against the CloneStars."

"Well, who do you think will help us?" Rei asked. "Are you going to call in another NBA superstar, a celebrity basketball star or a famous musician who knows how to play basketball?"

"Eh ... I think we might have to hold off the celebrity guest stars for a while," Bugs said. "If Swackhammer tries to pull this stuff off again, I might see if I can get in contact with rapper Snoop Dogg."

"Good point," Rei said as she smiled and winked at Bugs.

* * *

At Moron Mountain, the CloneStars were returning to Swackhammer after making their deal with the Toons in the Animation Multiverse. Once they met up with Swackhammer, they found the Moron Mountain owner smiing deviously as he said, "So, fellas, how did the negotiating go with the Toons?"

"Oh, you should've seen it, Swackhammer," Zilch said while laughing. "We had those Toons right on the ropes, had them scared like a flock of sheep! They tried to laugh off our athletic prowess, but we managed to prove our skills otherwise."

"Excellent!" Swackhammer said as he walked through his office. "Now, you fellas have to make sure you are ready to crush those pathetic Toons for the Ultimate Game! Speaking of which, have you set up the day for the challenge?"

"We are hoping to play the Ultimate Game on Friday night," Blank said with a smirk. "By that point, we should automatically defeat those Toons and get their Multiverse all in one fell swoop."

"Perfect!" Swackhammer said. "Alright, fellas, I hope you all are ready for the practice session tomorrow evening ..."

"You got it, Mr. Swackhammer!" The CloneStars all said in unison as they all laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Toons, they were trying to figure out who they could call to help them with the Ultimate Game against the new CloneStars. Ideas were being thrown around amongst the Toonsters, but nobody could genuinely agree on who they could use as their new secret weapons. Suddenly, Bugs Bunny popped back into the Schlesinger Gym, dressed as General George S. Patton, and said in the style of a military general, "Alright, troops, a new challenge is upon us! Now, it is for us to choose a new ally that can help us-"

"Wait! I have an idea!" Courage the Cowardly Dog said while raising his hand shyly.

"Yes, Colonel Courage?" Bugs said as he looked at Courage, just as his military helmet covered his eyes.

"Well, why don't we call in a world-renowned celebrity who knows a thing about basketball like Kevin Hart?" Courage asked.

Most of the Toons exchanged looks of interest upon hearing Courage's idea, but Rei could only scoff at the idea as she said, "I hate to be the cynic of the group here, but I honestly doubt Kevin Hart would find time in his schedule to help us with these CloneStars. Personally, I think it would make sense if we call in a popular musician who does have some genuine basketball skills."

"Who did you have in mind, Rei? Snoop Dogg? Ice Cube? DJ Clue?" Bugs asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Well ... it's hard to say," Rei said while shrugging her shoulders. "The one name that instantly came into mind was Master P."

Riley could only snicker to himself as he asked Rei, "Wait a minute, Rei, how do you know who Master P is?"

However, Sylvester stopped the group's current conversation with an idea of his own, saying, "Sufferin' Succotash! What's wrong with all of you Toons? Honestly, I'd say we get a ladder, wait 'til the old lady's outta the room, then grab that little bird!"

As Sylvester was saying this, he imagined that he was back at Granny's house and managed to finally catch Tweety, panting heavily as he prepared to eat the little yellow canary! However, Bugs quickly snapped Sylvester back into reality as he walked up to him and patted his back, saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Just take a deep breath, Sly!"

After Sylvester nodded his head rapidly, Bugs pulled down a reference sheet for the CloneStars and said, "Alright, let's analyze our competition for the Ultimate Game, everyone. Now, what are we looking at right now? We've got a race of invading, powerful aliens, similar to the MonStars ..."

"They have big muscles ... a more menacing look ..." Daffy said as he morphed into one of the CloneStars.

"They seem to be a lot more arrogant, if you ask me," Makoto said, processing the situation.

"They're really big guys!" Sylvester whispered.

"So, we might need somebody who knows about their skills from the inside out," Minako added. "Bugs, Daffy, do you two know somebody who is like that?"

The team thought about it for a moment until Bugs smirked and confidently said, "You know something, Minako? We actually do!"

* * *

Uh-oh! It looks like the CloneStars might be troubling to the Toons and the Animation Multiverse at large! However, Bugs Bunny seems to have some tricks up his sleeve, but with M.J. being busy nowadays, it seems their hopes of saving the Animation Multiverse are going to become slim ... or are they? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	3. The Rise of the CloneStars P2

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 1: The Rise of the CloneStars Part 2  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1:** "Episode 1: The Rise of the CloneStars Part 2"

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Following the first part of the first episode, here is the second part of the first episode, _The Rise of the CloneStars_! In the previous episode, the CloneStars had their first encounter against Bugs Bunny and the Toonsters in the Animation Multiverse, challenging the Toons to a rematch of the Ultimate Game! However, the Toons might need some secret weapons for the Ultimate Game, but Bugs might know of a ringer or two. Well, let's "toon" back into the story and meet the secret weapons, folks!

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** Following the beginning segment of the first episode – Bugs Bunny and the Toons find themselves in a jam with a rematch of a basketball challenge for their freedom ... however, instead of going against the MonStars, they meet their new rivals: the CloneStars, who claim they are the "new and improved MonStars"! With how powerful the CloneStars are, the Toons believe they don't have a chance against them ... but Bugs might have a trick or two up his sleeve.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon / anime characters who appear in this series. The cartoon / anime characters who do appear are under the ownership of their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of that hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, the "Hare Jordan / Air Jordan" commercials by Nike and the 1996 Warner Bros. film, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 1: The Rise of the CloneStars Part 2**

While the Toons were practicing for their rematch of the Ultimate Game, Bugs and Daffy decided to find the MonStars in the Animation Multiverse to see if they would help them go against the CloneStars. Bugs was busy holding a map, then he turned to Daffy and said, "So, Daffy, are you positive the MonStars' basketball clinic is around this part of town?"

"Trust me, Bugsy," Daffy said in a reassuring tone. "I actually saw the MonStars around here at various points in time. It's not like they moved out of town or anything like that, right? Right?"

"Daffy, if we moved out of town, do you think we would know you two are trying to look for us?" a voice said from behind Bugs and Daffy.

Bugs and Daffy both looked around for the source of the voice as Bugs asked, "Daffy, did you say that?"

"Not me," Daffy said while shaking his head. "My voice doesn't sound that low."

Bugs then turned to see the MonStars standing behind them and said to Daffy, "Well, what do you know, Daffy? I guess we didn't need to find the MonStars; the MonStars managed to find _us_."

"Hey, it's like what Plucky Duck would say, Bugs: 'expect the unexpected'," Pound said with a smirk.

"You got that right, dude," Blanko said with a chuckle as he and Pound both exchanged pounds of each other's hands.

"So, we hear that you guys needed our help for this rematch of the Ultimate Game," Pound said.

Bugs and Daffy looked at the MonStars in surprise as Daffy asked, "How did you guys know about that?"

"We heard about it through word of mouth, Daffy," Nawt said. "Well, actually, Jenny Wakeman and Ami Mizuno both told us about it."

"When did they tell you guys about our predicament?" Bugs asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Commercial break," Blanko said.

" _Right_ ... anyway, yeah, we might need some backup for this Ultimate Game because Swackhammer's out for revenge," Bugs explained while munching on a carrot, much to the shock of the MonStars. "Yeah, looks like Swacky decided to create cloned versions of you guys, but the clones have none of the gag reflex and more of the threatening arrogance."

"Sounds like us when we first met you guys," Bupkus said.

"Yeah, but we were more-or-less putting on a show instead of being intentional menaces," Bang said.

"Well, unfortunately, these 'CloneStars' seem to have more of the sadism, arrogance and braggadocio that was amplified from your personalities," Bugs explained. "Anyway, these guys came down here earlier today and, well, it seems we have the lives of ourselves and the rest of the Animation Multiverse in our hands."

"What do you mean, Bugs?" Blanko asked curiously.

"Well, the CloneStars and I laid down a bet amongst ourselves: if we win this game, we keep our Multiverse and they have to leave us alone for good, but if _they_ win, they will share ownership of this Multiverse with Swackhammer and we will have to become their slaves for Moron Mountain," Bugs explained before sighing. "Apparently, I have a sinking feeling that the deal will include you guys being stuck under Swackhammer's reign once again."

The MonStars all groaned about the possible outcome as Pound said, "Dang, Bugs, I guess you guys have one heck of a bargain on your hands."

"That's putting it mildly, Pound," Bugs said with a sigh. "So, I was wondering if you guys could help us deal with these CloneStars before the Animation Multiverse becomes an expanded part of Moron Mountain."

"Well, we could help you guys prepare for this showdown, but do you really think we could play basketball to the level we did when we first met you guys?" Pound asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, if you guys managed to keep your basketball skills without stealing the talent of the NBA players, I think you guys still have what it takes to play basketball with the best of 'em," Bugs said.

The MonStars all gave warm smiles at Bugs and Daffy as the duck stepped up and said, "So, fellas, are you guys in or what?"

Pound shook hands with Daffy as he said, "We're in it to win it!"

* * *

Back on Moron Mountain, the CloneStars were engaged in their workout regimen for the Ultimate Game. While they were lifting weights, Swackhammer walked into the workout room and said, "So, CloneStars, how's the workout session going?"

"Smooth sailing, Swackhammer," Zilch said as he was practicing his punches a la Rocky. "Those cartoon characters won't know what hit them once we win this thing this Friday!"

"Excellent," Swackhammer said with a devious smile. "I'm glad to see you fellas caring about the future of Moron Mountain more than those MonStar chumps did."

"Well, come on, boss dude, who wouldn't want to help their leader save their amusement park from shutting down for good?" Void said.

"Apparently, someone who would still hold a grudge against you over some ... so-called poor working conditions," Swackhammer said under his breath.

"What do you mean, boss?" Nada asked curiously.

Swackhammer took a deep breath and sighed for a bit before explaining, "Well, you guys seem to accept me as a boss better than the MonStars did before. I mean, you guys know what it means to be loyal to your boss instead of running off because of a sudden heel realization. In fact, between you and me, I think the MonStars are just the shining examples of basketball players who act tough, yet are really a bunch of cowards when the going gets tough. I mean, how pathetic do you have to be to lose a basketball game against a _group of cartoon characters_ , of all things? Seriously, I would've had those guys play against the Looney Tunes gang in their Nerdluck forms ... and I would've been willing to see them suffer a humiliating loss in the end! All this coming from a guy who doesn't know a thing about playing basketball, yet I could easily defeat all of the Looney Tunes characters in one fell swoop."

The CloneStars all looked at Swackhammer in complete amazement, leading to Swackhammer saying, "What? Don't tell me you guys are going to get all sensitive on me now!"

"Swackhammer, you do realize we are too focused on winning this basketball game to care about that right now, do you?" Blank said. "Besides, we gotta keep our heads in the game without any distractions whatsoever ... like emotions."

Swackhammer was surprised by Blank's reaction as he said, "Wait a minute ... you mean, you guys don't care about me badmouthing the MonStars?"

Zilch smirked deviously at Swackhammer and said, "Listen, Swackhammer, you gotta realize one thing: those MonStar chumps are in the Animation Multiverse now and they can't do anything about you badmouthing them ... not on _our_ watch, anyway."

The CloneStars all shared an evil laugh as Swackhammer smiled at the gruesome clones and said, "Well, you fellas seem to have taken this better than I thought you would. Anyway, continue with your workout session!"

While the CloneStars continued working out, Swackhammer smiled deviously and said, "This is perfect! These guys are more immune to emotions compared to the originals, which will make them an impenetrable force on the court! Once these guys win this game on Friday, the Animation Multiverse will become a new part of Moron Mountain!"

* * *

After three consecutive days of practice for both teams, the big day finally arrived ... the Ultimate Game between the Toon Squad and the CloneStars in the Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens! All of the Toons in the Animation Multiverse were lining up in droves to see both teams throw down to see who wins the fame and who will go down in shame, while Swackhammer arrived in his unique limo and stepped out in style. Swackhammer could only laugh to himself as he saw the optimistic Toons enter the stadium, saying, "Look at those pathetic cartoon characters, thinking their own Toon heroes are going to win this game easily. Just wait until they see my CloneStars in action ..."

Inside the stadium, the citizens of the Animation Multiverse were filling in the stands of the stadium as they prepared to see their home team in action. Swackhammer found himself sitting in an exclusive booth of his own, being greeted by gray versions of the original Nerdlucks, saying to himself, "Perfect, my old booth is still in the same place and I still have the perfect view! I can see everything from here!"

Meanwhile, in the commentators' booth, Pinky and the Brain were walking up to the microphone with Pinky saying, "Egad, Brain! Are we really going to do the play-by-play commentary for this Ultimate Game?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Pinky," The Brain said. "I am going to find a way to present my subliminal messages throughout the game, so I can control the masses and finally take over the world! Do you know what that will lead to, Pinky?"

Pinky thought about it for a moment, then he said, "Ooh! I think so, Brain, but why would the Powerpuff Girls want to reboot their own series?"

"A worthy enigma, Pinky, but it means I would have the chance to help the citizens of the Animation Multiverse make this place better than they ever thought it would be," The Brain explained. "Besides, since we always ended up in a stalemate when we tried to take over the world in our old series, I guess trying to help the Animation Multiverse wouldn't be a bad call."

"Narf! That's noble of you, Brain, but ... what does this have to do with this basketball game?" Pinky asked.

"It doesn't," The Brain said. "I thought Hubie and Bertie were supposed to do this play-by-play commentary like they did 20 years ago."

As if on cue, Hubie and Bertie finally arrived in the commentators' booth as Hubie said, "We are! We were just waiting for the festivities to begin, if you catch my drift, Brain."

"So, Hubie, should I set up the new sound system for this booth?" Bertie asked while jumping around.

"Ah, whatever floats your boat, Bert," Hubie said. "The Toon Squad should be coming out any minute now."

* * *

Speaking of which, the Toon Squad were getting dressed for the second installment of the Ultimate Game, all while getting in extra practice before stepping out on the court. Lola Bunny taped her hands with a roll of athletic tape, Bugs Bunny put on his Toon Squad uniform with ease, Riley Freeman put a team bandana around his braids and growled fiercely and Minako decided to put a new spin on her Toon Squad uniform, giving it a more fashionable flavor.

Meanwhile, Sylvester and Tweety were busy jumping rope as Tweety jumped out and used a black marker to create game marks on his face, while Daffy Duck dressed up in a non-Toon Squad outfit that involved a pool floatie, football cleats and the helmet of a knight. Eventually, the MonStars arrived in the Toon Squad's locker room to check on the Toons before they went out on the court.

"So, Toon Squad, I see you guys are ready to win this for the Animation Multiverse," Pound said, observing the players and cheerleaders inside the locker room.

"Well, we can't let those CloneStar goofs take over our universe without a fight!" Bugs said with confidence. "I'm surprised you guys decided to check up on us before the game."

Suddenly, the MonStars revealed they were dressed in their Toon Squad uniforms, leading to cheers from the players and cheerleaders of the Toon Squad as Bugs said, "Well, what do you know? I guess the MonStars are back in town!"

"Let's go show those CloneStars what we're made of!" Bupkus said as he looked at the Toon Squad. "Is everybody ready?"

"Yeah!" The players and cheerleaders said in unison.

"Let's roll, docs," Bugs said.

* * *

On the court of the Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens, all of the Toons were already sitting in the stands and Swackhammer was already comfortable in his special booth. Finally, the stadium dimmed the lights, aside from the spotlights, as Hubie cleared his throat and Bertie walked up to him, saying, "Hey-hey, Hubie, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Bert, I'm ready," Hubie said as he walked up to the microphone. "Let's see if I still got it after 20 years."

Hubie then cleared his throat and said in an announcer-style voice, " _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the rematch of the Ultimate Game! 20 years ago, the Tune Squad and the MonStars played on the hallowed grounds of the Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens, playing for the freedom of the Looney Tunes. After the Tune Squad's strong victory against the MonStars 78-77, Swackhammer returned to the scene for a rematch with an all-new team in tow! So, ladies and gentlemen, here is your starting lineup for the Toon Squad!_ "

The spotlights shined on the Toon Squad's end of the court as the first player for the Toon Squad ran out to the stadium and Hubie announced, " _At Shooting Guard, standing at a simple 3', the wackiest Warner you'll meet in dear time ... Wakko Warner!_ "

Everyone cheered for Wakko as he ran onto the court and said, "Hellooo, Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens!"

After Wakko's entrance, Lola slowly made her appearance into the stadium as Hubie announced, " _At Small Forward, standing at a scintilating 3'2, the Heartthrob of the Hoops: Lola Bunny!_ "

Lola walked out on the court with grace as she caught a basketball thrown by Charlie Dog, dribbling the ball with ease and eventually spinning it around with her finger.

" _At Power Forward, the superhero who packs an electrical punch: Virgil Hawkins a.k.a. Static Shock!_ " Hubie announced as Virgil Hawkins arrived on the court as his superhero alter-ego, Static Shock.

Once Virgil landed on the court, he turned back into his civilian form as he exchanged high-fives with Lola and Wakko while saying, "See? _That's_ how you make an entrance!"

Eventually, everyone started to feel a sense of magical energy as Hubie announced, " _At the position of Center, standing at 5'2, the Agent of Love and Beauty, she will punish you in the name of Love ... give it up for Minako Aino a.k.a. Sailor Venus!_ "

Minako arrived on the court in style as she engaged in an epic transformation into her Sailor Venus form, inciting loud cheers from everyone in the stadium. Lola, Virgil and Wakko all stared at Minako in amazement as Virgil said in surprise, "Huh, I stand corrected."

Finally, the _real_ star of the team was about to make his entrance on the court as Hubie announced, " _Now, at Point Guard for the Toon Squad, standing at 3'3—4' if you include the ears—the team captain of the Toon Squad, the Doctor of Delight: Bugs Bunny!_ "

Bugs was digging underneath the floor of the stadium, then he popped out to the sound of mad applause and cheers from the spectators in the audience as he bowed and said, "Thank you! Thank you!"

However, the only ones who were booing at him were the gray Nerdlucks and Swackhammer, the latter saying, "Get off the court, rabbit!"

Eventually, Hubie announced, " _Now, the player-coaches and new players for the Toon Squad, the former team players for Moron Mountain and new allies for the Toons, give it up for the MonStars!_ "

The MonStars all ran out onto the court in their new Toon Squad uniforms to the sound of cheers and applause from the audience. Swackhammer looked at the scene in surprise and said, "I can't believe it! Those guys are joining the Looney Tunes now?!"

Following the MonStars, Hades walked into the stadium and everyone also cheered for the head of the Underworld. Hades just playfully brushed it off as he said, "Oh, come on, ladies and gentlemen, you all are too kind. Hey, Toons, you might need some extra help in the form of the most-sarcastic villain in all of Disney's films!"

The Toons, the MonStars and Hades all gathered around in a huddle as Bugs said, "Alright, is everyone ready for this game?"

"I'm set to take it back to the rack, jack!" Daffy said in a determined tone.

"Once we're through with those guys, those CloneStars will wish they never messed with us!" Usagi said.

"Guys, let's just get out there and have some fun," Bugs said. "Let's win this one for the Animation Multiverse!"

"Yeah!" The Toon Squad all said as they broke out of the huddle.

The lights then moved to the CloneStars' side of the stadium as Hubie announced, " _Now, the challengers for the Ultimate Game ... coming all the way from Moron Mountain: the CloneStars!_ "

The Toon Squad all turned to see the CloneStars entering the stadium with thundering booms while showing off in front of the Toons and receiving jeers from the audience, though they did have some support from Swackhammer and the little Nerdlucks, the latter cheering, "Go, CloneStars! Go, CloneStars! Go, CloneStars, Go-Go!"

The starting lineup for the Toon Squad all looked at the CloneStars, all of whom were growling at their opponents and looking overconfident while the Toons barely flinched. Null only glared at the Toons and said, "What're you guys lookin' at?"

Zilch growled at Wakko, causing the Warner Brother to pull out some breath mints and say, "Here's a tip, Zilch, try brushing your teeth before a big game."

While the Toons were getting into their positions, Minako walked up to the center of the court to meet up with Void, who was staring at her with interest and mockingly said, "Hey, Buttercup, aren't you supposed to cheering on the sidelines with your little friends there?"

"Watch it, towering hulk," Minako said. "You won't be saying that when my friends and I beat your team's butts."

"Oh, _really_?" Void said while laughing in a deriding tone. "We'll see about that, cupcake!"

Eventually, Marvin the Martian, the game's referee, stepped up to Minako and Void with the basketball in his hand. He looked at both of the players and simply asked, "Ready?"

Both Minako and Void nodded their heads as Marvin tossed the ball up, which led to both Void and Minako jumping up for the tip-off. Minako managed to win the tip-off by knocking the ball away with ease as it landed into Bugs' hands.

Once Bugs caught the ball, he managed to dribble the ball down the court with ease until he came face-to-face with Zilch. Zilch was about to pound the jackrabbit into the ground, but Bugs managed to zoom past the CloneStar with ease, dribbling through Zilch's legs and running to the other side of the court. Bugs then made an easy 3-point shot, giving the Toon Squad an early 3-point lead.

Swackhammer looked dumbfounded about this as he shouted at the CloneStars, "What are you doing, you idiots?! Get that ball and show those pathetic Toons how you _really_ play basketball!"

Soon, the CloneStars started to recover and managed to get in an easy 2-pointer, bringing them one point closer to the Toons' lead. Once the ball got back into the Toons' possession, Minako passed the ball to Wakko, who made another 3-point shot, putting the Toon Squad four points ahead of the CloneStars. Swackhammer started to seethe with rage as Wakko and Minako exchanged high-fives, with Wakko saying, "Wow, I didn't think things would be off to an easy start."

The CloneStars started to get annoyed about this, so Nada managed to get the ball in their possession and made a 3-point shot, getting the CloneStars one point closer to overtaking the Toon Squad. Wakko was dribbling down the court with ease, but Void stepped on Wakko in the process, causing the CloneStars to get the ball in their possession. Void managed to jump up for a dunk, earning two points for the CloneStars and putting them one point ahead of the Toon Squad.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 06  
** **CloneStars: 07**

* * *

"Sheesh, all that because I told that Zilch guy to freshen his breath!" Wakko said as he rubbed his head and walked to the bleachers with the other Toon Squad players, leading to Daffy Duck stepping in for the Warner Brother.

Marvin then inbounded the ball to Lola, who then passed it to Virgil. Virgil was about to make his way to the hoop, but Zilch, Nada and Blank were blocking his path. Unable to make any moves, Virgil decided to pass the ball to Daffy, who only had the reaction of, "Whoops!"

"The duck!" Blank said, pointing at Daffy.

Daffy tried to looked around as he tried to find a way out of the CloneStars' path, but he noticed Zilch, Nada and Blank were all getting closer to tackling him. Without a second thought, Daffy decided to pass the ball to Usagi, who was sitting on the sidelines with the other cheerleaders. Usagi shrank back as she noticed the three CloneStars charging at her. Some of the cheerleaders managed to get out of harm's way, but Usagi, Ami and Flora all ended up getting tackled by Zilch, Nada and Blank, respectively.

" _Ouch! That's gotta sting!_ " Hubie announced.

Luckily, the three girls were still okay, if only a little dazed. Usagi rubbed her head as she said in a daze, "Mamo-chan, is that you?"

Minako could only palm her face in embarrassment as she said to herself, "This just isn't our day today."

"You've got to be kidding me, Daffy," Virgil said while the other Toon Squad players glared at the duck.

"What? Don't get mad at me, guys, Usagi was wide open!" Daffy said sheepishly.

After the mishap involving the cheerleaders and the CloneStars, possession went back to the CloneStars, with Zilch inbounding the ball to Null, who then passed the ball to Void, who dunked the ball through the hoop, giving the CloneStars two more points.

For the rest of the first quarter, the CloneStars continued to use their power and brute force to get a major lead over the Toon Squad, who tried their best to keep up with the CloneStars but to no avail.

By the end of the first quarter, the CloneStars were ahead of the Toon Squad 46-13 and Swackhammer was looking pleased about the results, smiling with glee as he said, "Perfect! Things are looking my way for this game! As long as those guys keep playing the way they are playing, the Animation Multiverse will be mine!"

* * *

Once the second quarter started, the Toon Squad was starting to get back into action with a strong start, but the CloneStars were still earning more points. Currently, the lineup for the Toon Squad consisted of Bugs, Rei, Yakko, Numbah Four and Musa. Yakko and Rei played some strong defense as Nada made his way through the court, but Nada managed to burst his way through the Warner Brother and Sailor Mars as he passed the ball to Null, who performed a super slam dunk.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 30  
** **CloneStars: 51**

* * *

"Way to go, CloneStars! Keep up the good work out there!" Swackhammer shouted from his special booth.

"Hey, Yakko, comin' at ya!" Bugs said as he passed the ball to Yakko.

As Yakko tried to make his way down the court, however, he found himself surrounded by the CloneStars, all of whom were smiling and laughing deviously at the Warner Brother.

"To think, I actually thought Elmyra was threatening," Yakko said in a _sotto aside_ to the audience.

"Hey, Yakko! Over here!" Musa called from the other side of the court.

"Excuse me, I think he's going to pass it to me!" Rei said as she tried to block Musa's path.

The girls were trying to push each other out of the way until Yakko decided to pass it to the both of them. Unfortunately, the ball hit Rei's waist, causing her to bump into Musa and sending them tumbling to the ground.

"Way to go, Rei," Musa said while rubbing her head.

"Man, you Toons are so desperate!" Zilch said as he picked up the ball and rushed to the hoop, saying, "Kids, don't try this one at home!"

Zilch then dunked the ball through the hoop, earning the CloneStars two points. Yakko then walked up to Rei and Musa, shaking his head while saying, "You see what happens when you two worry about being in the spotlight too much?"

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 30  
** **CloneStars: 53**

* * *

After a time-out call that involved Rei and Musa being subbed out for Juniper and Lola, the Toon Squad got the ball again as Lola made her way down the court until she found herself going up against Zilch, Null and Blank.

"Let's see if you can handle the triple threat of the CloneStars, rabbit!" Zilch said in a menacing tone.

"Oh, _really?_ " Lola said as she jumped up, bounced the ball off of Zilch's head and got it back in time to make an easy slam dunk, enciting the cheers of the Toon Squad and the spectators.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 32  
** **CloneStars: 53**

* * *

Lola walked away from the dumbfounded Zilch as she said, "Never underestimate the power of a Toon."

"Nice shot!" Bugs said to Lola, exchanging high-fives as they got back on defense.

"Thanks, Bugs," Lola said.

However, the sudden burst of confidence would start to get downplayed as the CloneStars started to _really_ get back into the game. After Lola's dunk, the CloneStars started to score basket after basket, dunk after dunk and make steal after steal while adding more to their score. The Toon Squad continued to try their best to keep up, but they were no match for the powerful CloneStars.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 32  
** **CloneStars: Kinda one-sided, isn't it?**

* * *

After Zilch made an easy dunk in the remaining seconds of the second quarter, Marvin fired his laser gun as he said, "Halftime!"

However, Marvin realized he accidentally shot his laser gun at Sylvester, who looked at the martian in shock and said, "Hey, watch where you're aiming that thing, buster!"

Tweety then flew by Sylvester's head as he said, "I don't know, puddy, I thought you were in need of a new haircut."

While the CloneStars were celebrating their takeover of the first half and prepared for their upcoming victory in the second half, the Toon Squad players and cheerleaders all sadly walked off to their locker room. Sylvester sighed as he sadly said, "I can't believe I'm saying this again after 20 years, but ... Moron Mountain, here we come!"

"We're going to be slaves!" Stella said, on the verge of tears.

"We're never going to see all of our friends again!" Buster said with a sigh.

"All because of us, the MonStars are going to be stuck with Swackhammer yet again!" Jenny said while palming her face with her pom-poms.

However, Bugs tried to raise everyone's spirits as he said, "Come on, everyone, lighten up! Besides, there's only two more quarters to play."

"After all, they say it's not over 'til the fat lady sings," Yakko said in a reassuring tone.

While the Toons were walking into their locker room, Ed, Edd and Eddy were watching the CloneStars from afar as they headed into their locker room. They were wondering how they managed to play so well throughout most of the first half. After all, they didn't even steal any talent of the NBA players ... or did they?

"Come on, gentlemen, we've got to get to the bottom of this," Double D said as he started to follow the CloneStars before being stopped by Eddy.

"Are you crazy, Double D?!" Eddy said in surprise. "Do you see how big those guys are? They are going to _murder_ us if they find us in their locker room!"

However, Double D's reaction to this only sent shivers down Eddy's back: "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

As Double D started to find his way into the CloneStars' locker room, Ed walked up to Eddy and asked, "Does Double D seem out of character to you, Eddy?"

"Nah, I think Sockhead's cracked in the head," Eddy said as he and Ed followed their friend to the CloneStars' locker room.

* * *

Inside the CloneStars' locker room, the players all burst through the door, filled with complete joy and excitement over their performance in the first half. Just two more quarters and the Animation Multiverse would be in the palm of their hands! However, a familiar face caused them to stop dead in their tracks for the celebration.

"It's the boss!" Null said in surprise as Swackhammer stepped out of the shadows and lit his cigar.

The CloneStars all smirked deviously as they all said, "Well, hello, Swackhammer!"

"Alright, fellas, you guys were going strong in the first half, so you gotta keep this up in the second half," Swackhammer explained. "You guys keep playing at this level, the Animation Multiverse will be all ours!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, boss," Zilch said. "We couldn't have been playing this well without—"

"Yeah, boss, don't worry! We wouldn't be playing this good if you hadn't given us the DNA of five of the biggest players in the NBA!" Nada said excitedly as he jumped into Swackhammer's arms.

Unknown to the CloneStars, the Eds were hiding in one of the lockers as the trio whispered in shock, "The NBA?"

"There was Kevin Durant, LeBron James, Kawhi Leonard, Stephen Curry and, uh, uh—what was his name? Dr. Drain—no, wait, Blake Griffin!" Nada said excitedly until Swackhammer pushed him off of his body.

"Will you shut up, Nada?!" Swackhammer said. "You may be different from Nawt, but you act just as hyper as he does."

However, Swackhammer felt an ominous presence in the locker room as he said, "I smell something funny."

"Oh, come on, boss, you know we were playing our hearts out on the court," Void said as the other CloneStars nodded their heads.

"I'm not talking about that, you goof!" Swackhammer said as he eyed one of the lockers. "That scent's coming from over there."

"Oh, no!" Double D whispered.

"We're busted," Eddy said dejectedly.

"... Nope, can't think of a word," Ed said.

Suddenly, the Eds saw Void sniffing into the locker after Swackhammer pointed out their scent. The Eds started to feel more and more nervous once Zilch bellowed, "Look, it's coming from _that_ locker!"

Eventually, Blank ripped open the door of said locker, revealing the Eds in plain sight of the CloneStars and Swackhammer as Null pointed them out, saying, "Look, it's Lumpy, Sockhead and Three Hairs!"

"Three Hairs?!" Eddy said in an offended tone. "Listen here, big head, nobody calls me 'Three Hairs' and nobody calls Ed and Double D 'Lumpy' and 'Sockhead' but me!"

"Thank you for sharing that, Eddy," Double D said under his breath.

"Oh, really? Well, you three smell like a trio of spies!" Swackhammer said. "So, you were sent here by those Toons, huh?"

"First of all, we came here on our own accord!" Double D said. "To think, Swackhammer, I thought you moved on from relying on the NBA's top players to create your own skilled players, but I guess the second time's the charm to you!"

"Why, you little-! CloneStars, handle these three for me!" Swackhammer said as he walked out of the locker room.

"With pleasure!" Zilch said as he cracked his knuckles.

The Eds could do nothing at the moment, but cover their eyes and shiver in fear ... only preparing for the worst to come.

* * *

The basketball game seems to be getting off to an intense start, but the CloneStars are getting the upper hand over the Toon Squad. To make matters worse, the Eds have found out the secret to the CloneStars' burst of success in the first-half. Will the Eds be able to reveal this secret to the Toon Squad? How will this affect the performance of the Toon Squad in the second-half? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	4. The Rise of the CloneStars P3

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 1: The Rise of the CloneStars Part 3  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1:** "Episode 1: The Rise of the CloneStars Part 3"

* * *

 **A/N** **:** After the intense first-half of the basketball game in the previous segment, here is the third segment of the episode, _The Rise of the CloneStars_. In the previous segment, the CloneStars had a supercharged start to the first-half of the Ultimate Game, Pt. 2 and the Toon Squad seemed to feel overwhelmed by the first-half run of the CloneStars. However, while the Toons sulk in their locker room, the Eds decide to do some investigating ...

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** Following the basketball-heavy second segment – the Toon Squad and the CloneStars continue duking it out in the Ultimate Game, Pt. 2! While the Toon Squad are slowly starting to lose confidence due to their less-than-stellar performance in the first half, the CloneStars and Swackhammer are rather pleased with the results. In fact, if the CloneStars manage to win this game, they will take over the Animation Multiverse and rule the Toons under an iron fist! However, Ed, Edd and Eddy decide to do some investigating on how the CloneStars were playing so well and their revelation of this secret to the Toon Squad might affect their performance in the second-half.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon / anime characters who appear in this series. The cartoon / anime characters who do appear are under the ownership of their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to NBA legend Michael Jordan, the "Hare Jordan / Air Jordan" commercials by Nike and the 1996 Warner Bros. film, _Space Jam_.

* * *

 ** _KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series_ \- Season 1, Episode 1: The Rise of the CloneStars Part 3**

While the Eds were dealing with their encounter with the CloneStars, the Toon Squad was in their locker room, sulking in sadness because of their poor performance in the first half and how the Animation Multiverse was going to be yanked from them by Swackhammer and the CloneStars. Some of the Toons still had the confidence that they could still pull out an easy win against the CloneStars, but it might be too little, too late.

"This is so embarrassing," Numbah Four said while palming his face. "I thought nearly losing to a giant Rainbow Monkey would be humiliating enough, but this one just takes the cake!"

"You're telling me," Rei said with a sigh. "If we don't start picking up the pace, those CloneStars are going to slaughter us!"

"Yeah, I thought we would start off strong since we had the Looney Tunes and MonStars on our team, but I guess that wasn't enough when it comes to playing against those guys," Virgil said.

"This is one of those times where I wish we would've gotten some tips from Michael Jordan or any major NBA player before we went up against the CloneStars," Mordecai said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Honestly, I'm surprised the CloneStars managed to play so well in the first-half ... how did they manage to play so well without the talent of the NBA players?" Makoto said with suspicion in her voice.

"Listen, everyone, I know it looks like we're going down for the count, but you can't give up on this game yet!" Nawt said in a reassuring tone. "Besides, we have been in situations like this before! We gotta get right in their faces and show them who they're _really_ messing with!"

Before anyone could add a comment to Nawt's statements, the Toons' locker room door flew open to reveal Ed, Edd and Eddy after their encounter with the CloneStars. The trio looked frazzled and flinching after the CloneStars were finished dealing with them in their locker room, leaving the Toons in complete shock.

"Sufferin' Succotash!" Sylvester said in shock.

"Ed, Edd and Eddy, what happened to you guys?!" Yakko asked in shock.

"Something tells me the Eds ended up getting into a close encounter with the bug zapper," Daffy said in a joking fashion.

The Eds stumbled towards the Toons as Ed said, "F-F-Fire all over us ... painful punches ... fiery breath smells like garlic and old mothballs! I am so dizzy."

The three Eds nearly fell facedown on the ground, but Rei, Flora and Jenny managed to catch them and sit them down on one of the benches inside the locker room.

"Are you three alright?" Bugs asked with concern.

"It's the CloneStars!" Double D said while coughing for a bit. "It turns out the CloneStars have the DNA of five of the NBA's biggest players!"

The Toons all gasped in shock as they finally realized why the CloneStars managed to play so well in the first-half, with Bugs saying, "So, that explains why those guys were playing like one of the NBA championship teams."

"I can't believe it!" Daffy said in annoyance. "I thought Swackhammer backed away from the NBA player elements when he created those CloneStars!"

"I guess he proved us all wrong, Daffy," Lola said. "Swackhammer's gotten so desperate to have us all become attractions on his Moron Mountain theme park, he would resort to doing anything to make that fantasy a reality."

"At least he's not trying to sell us to a low-budget animation studio," Dot said while shuddering.

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" Ami M. asked. "Should we let Marvin the Martian know about this?"

"What? Let Marvin know that the CloneStars have the DNA of the NBA players mixed in with the DNA of the MonStars?" Buster asked with a raised eyebrow. "I highly doubt Marvin would do anything about it. Besides, the Looney Tunes didn't let the idea of the MonStars having the talent of the NBA players stop them from playing against them to the end ... even if it meant they were going to lose."

"Well, they had a fighting chance at the time because they had one of the NBA's defining players at the time, little dude," Blanko explained. "We're in 2016 and we don't even have a real-world basketball player to give us an added advantage."

"Good point," Buster said.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to do, but ... to forfeit," Stella said.

"I guess that sounds like a reasonable course of action," Daffy said with a sigh. "Besides, it would save us from an embarrassing loss."

"Are you serious?!" Wakko said in shock. "We can't give up on this challenge!"

"Yeah, plus the citizens of the Animation Multiverse are all counting on us to win this game for them!" Rei said. "Think about it, Stella, do you _really_ want us to go down in history as the cowards who chickened out of a basketball game because of a group of CloneStars?!"

"Well, it was either that or we end up getting burnt into a crisp like Ed, Edd and Eddy," Stella said nervously.

"Hey, we didn't get burnt into a crisp!" Eddy said in protest. "We just got covered in soot, that's all."

"Whatever, I still feel it would benefit us if we just caved in and give the Animation Multiverse to Swackhammer and the CloneStars," Stella said with a sigh.

However, Pound didn't want to give Swackhammer everything on a silver platter, so he decided to raise the Toons' spirits by saying, "Listen, Stella, we didn't engage in this rematch against Swackhammer just to get our butts whipped by a bunch of grotesque and butt-ugly CloneStars! We can't just let these guys continue to push us around to prove a point! We're letting them take our weaknesses for granted! We gotta get right in their faces and fight back! We gotta prove to those CloneStars that we are not a team to be trifled with! We have to show them that this is _our_ universe and no one is going to take that away from us! So, what do you say? Are you with us or not?"

However, to Pound's dismay, the rest of the team and most of the cheerleaders were sleeping throughout the speech, with the exceptions of the other MonStars, Hades, Lola, Rei, Yakko, Virgil and Bugs, who was in the back of the locker room working on something. Bugs then walked up to Pound and said, "Eh, finished? I gotta say that was a great speech and all, doc. I mean, you _really_ had the Toonsters riveted, but ... aren't you forgetting something?"

"... You mean ...?" Pound asked the jackrabbit with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, I still got the Secret Stuff!" Bugs said as he pulled out the bottle of Secret Stuff. "Thanks for the deus ex machina, lazy writer."

As Bugs started to take a sip of the Secret Stuff, he started to feel rejuvenated with confidence and even found himself turning into his 'Super-Rabbit' alter-ego. As the players and cheerleaders were waking up from their sleep, they saw Bugs flying around as Super-Rabbit and flexing his rabbit muscles.

"Wow!" Lola said in amazement.

"Whoa, you still got it, Bugsy!" Daffy said in a similar tone.

Bugs then turned to the MonStars and gave them the bottle of Secret Stuff as he whispered, "Play along, fellas!"

Blanko decided to investigate the bottle as Bugs tried to pull the bottle out of his hands, saying, "Eh, stop hoggin' it, Blanko! We're your teammates!"

The bottle of Secret Stuff landed near Numbah Four, who started to take a sip of the Secret Stuff as Makoto then got a taste of the drink. While the Toons were tasting the Secret Stuff, Sylvester looked around and said, "The Secret Stuff? You really think we needed more of that again?"

"Well, not exactly, we didn't think you guys needed any more of the Secret Stuff," Hades said. "After all, you Toons are so exuberant, so talented and real competitive!"

"We're also chickens, son! We need it bad," Foghorn said as he took a swig of the Secret Stuff, then passed the bottle to Daffy.

Once Daffy caught the bottle, he looked at the team and said, "You know, it just feels like we're just recreating a scene from a movie about 20 years ago."

Nawt just rolled his eyes as he said, "You wanna win this game or not, Daffy?"

"Oh, well, bottoms up!" Daffy said as he took a guzzle from the bottle.

Bugs then got the Toon Squad into a huddle as he said, "Alright, Toonsters, how about we get out there and show those CloneStars what we're made of? Toon Squad on 3, 1, 2, 3 ..."

"TOON SQUAD!" The Toons all said as they rushed out into the stadium.

* * *

To signal the start of the third quarter, the Toon Squad players and cheerleaders all surged out into the stadium, booming with newfound confidence and receiving cheers from the spectators in the stadium as the cheerleaders returned to the sidelines. The players for the Toon Squad were showing their game faces and growling at each of the CloneStars, showing that they mean business this time.

Starting the third quarter, Blank passed the ball to Zilch, who started to make his way down the court until he felt the ball taken away by someone riding on a motorcycle. As Rei made her way down the court, calling for the ball, it was revealed that Bugs was the one who stole the ball from Zilch. Bugs then passed the ball to Rei from behind his back as he called, "Special delivery!"

While the ball was in the air, Rei jumped in the air and gracefully dunked the ball into the hoop, scoring two more points for the Toon Squad!

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 34  
** **CloneStars: 57**

* * *

The Toon Squad players and cheerleaders all cheered from the sidelines while the CloneStars could only groan at the play. Swackhammer took notice of the score and said, "What?! No! Boo!"

Void started to make his way to the hoop for a slam dunk, but he found himself coming face-to-face with a series of explosives. Off-screen, the explosives blew up in his face as Wile E. Coyote watched this with a pleased look, saying, "Well, what do you know? The TNT gag still went smoothly without it backfiring on me."

"Eh, nice kaboom, Wile E.," Bugs said while munching on a carrot.

Suddenly, Void grabbed Wile E. from behind and was about to beat him up until he came face-to-face with Blanko, who pulled out an anvil from his back and used it on Void's head, freeing Wile E. from his evil grip. Blanko smiled at the two Looney Tunes characters and said, "Don't worry, dudes, that Void character won't be in any condition to cause any harm to you."

For the next few minutes, the Toon Squad started to score more points against the CloneStars, getting closer and closer to getting ahead of them with the help of the MonStars. At one point, Nawt actually gave his CloneStar counterpart a bomb disguised as an actual basketball, but Nada was too focused on the game to figure that out. While the bomb blew up in his face off-screen, Nawt managed to make an easy 3-point shot, helping the Toon Squad get closer to overtaking the lead of the CloneStars.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 45  
** **CloneStars: 57**

* * *

Once the CloneStars got the ball back into their possession, they started to make their way down the court until they were stopped by the sight of Minerva Mink, causing them to flirt with the mink ... until Minerva pulled out a huge frying pan from her purse, slamming the CloneStars hard as she took the ball and managed to make another 3-point shot for the Toon Squad.

"Well, I gotta say, that was pretty clever," Yakko said as he and Minerva exchanged high-fives.

"Come on, Yakko, I'm more than just another pretty face, you know," Minerva said with a smirk.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 48  
** **CloneStars: 57**

* * *

For the next play, Numbah Four managed to smooth his way through the defense of the CloneStars to jump up for an easy dunk, giving the Toon Squad 2 more points and pushing them up to 50 points. Makoto then performed an easy layup against Null, moving the Toon Squad up to 52 points to the CloneStars' 57 points.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot decided to perform a 'Tower of Power' play against Zilch as Dot started to go up for a slam dunk while saying to her brothers, "Goin' up, fellas!"

"You got it, sis!" Yakko said.

"Not so fast, you kids are mine!" Zilch said as Dot managed to make the slam dunk ... with the ball bouncing off of Zilch's head.

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 54  
** **CloneStars: 57**

* * *

For the next play, Bugs Bunny decided to use Pepé Le Pew against the CloneStars, with the skunk jumping up and saying, "Hello! A little surprise for you, my CloneStar friends!"

After the CloneStars landed on the floor due to encountering Pepé's stench, Pepé managed to make an easy slam dunk by kissing the basketball into the hoop, then he turned to the audience and said, "Two points!"

Over the next several minutes of the third quarter, the Toon Squad started to push past the CloneStars and regaining their lead for the first time since the early part of the first quarter, angering Swackhammer, who said, "This is ridiculous! This cannot be happening!"

While the Toons were increasing their lead over the CloneStars, Daffy Duck decided to reprise a classic gag from the original Ultimate Game by painting red paint on Zilch's behind with the help of Pound. Daffy looked up at Pound and said, "Say, Pound, you remember this old gag?"

"I still do," Pound said. "I still feel the pain of that on occasion."

"Sheesh! It must've been a doozy when that happened, huh?" Daffy said as he finished painting Zilch's behind.

While the appearance had the audience laughing, Toro the bull recognized the red paint and stabbed Zilch's behind, causing the CloneStar to scream all the way through the Warner Bros. Memorial Gardens! Hubie could only comment on the situation in the best way he knew how: " _Yowza! Looks like Zilch found himself in a stinging situation!_ "

Eventually, Zilch found his way back into the stadium where he saw the other CloneStars trying to harass Rei, but she managed to fight back by utilizing her Sailor Mars powers against them. With a call of "Fire ... Soul!", she produced a group of four fireballs and used them on the CloneStars in creative ways. While the CloneStars were trying to extinguish the fireballs, Riley Freeman jumped through the air a la Michael Jordan and made an easy slam dunk, adding to the Toon Squad's current lead over the CloneStars!

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 65  
** **CloneStars: 57**

* * *

"Alright!" Bugs said while the other Toon Squad players and the cheerleaders cheered from the sidelines.

Swackhammer started steaming from his special booth as he bellowed from said booth, " **TIME-OOOUUUUUUT!** "

As both teams headed back to their respective benches, Swackhammer started to berate the CloneStars for letting their guard down against the Toon Squad, saying, "I can't believe this! You boys started out strong in the first half, but you are starting to weaken right now! I mean, how weak do you have to be to let yourselves be outsmarted by a mink, the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister, a French-accented skunk and a shrine maiden?!"

"Hey, cool your jets, Swackhammer," Void said nervously. "We're playing the best we can!"

Swackhammer then grabbed Void by his neck and seethed, "'We're playing the best we can' is not good enough, blue body! Either you boys start getting your heads out of your butts and play this game the right way or you will risk having your butts erased from history!"

"Hey, Swackhammer, why don't you settle down for once in your miserable life?!" Hades shouted from the other side of the court.

Swackhammer overheard his high-school classmate and former friend as he turned to him and said, "Are _you_ talkin' to _me_?"

"No, I'm talking to a poorly-conceived Danny DeVito wannabe," Hades said sarcastically. "Yeah, I'm talkin' to you, Swacky! Why don't we go ahead and settle this, man-to-man?"

Swackhammer took interest at Hades' comment as he walked up to him and said, "So, Hades, what did you have in mind?"

"Listen here, Swackhammer, you're really letting your obsession with getting those Toons as the new Moron Mountain mascots get to your head," Hades said. "Can't you just cool down and have some fun with this game? The audience seems to enjoy the antics going on right now."

"That's because the audience is nothing but cartoon characters, Hades!" Swackhammer said in an annoyed tone. "Can't you see that?! It's bad enough the MonStars decided to defy my orders and stay with these losers, but I can't believe you're deciding to help them! I mean, you were a _villain_ , for goodness' sake! You are a _villain_ helping the _heroes_ of the story, can't you see that?!"

Hades thought about it for a moment, then he said, "Well, Swackhammer, don't all villains have a benevolent side to them?"

Swackhammer palmed his face and seethed in more anger as he said, "Oh, forget it, Hades! You and the Toons may have the upper hand now, but trust me when I say this: the Toon Squad is going to go down _**hard**_."

"Please, Swacky, the only way that will happen is if you actually decide to step up and play the game," Hades said while laughing his way back to the Toon Squad's bleachers. "Oh, wait, I forgot ... you never played basketball before!"

Swackhammer seethed in even more anger as he stomped around for a bit, then cooled down as he said, "Alright, so Hades thinks I can't play basketball? Well, I'll show him how _I_ play basketball!"

While Swackhammer started to laugh evilly, the CloneStars started to feel rather uneasy about the situation. Void leaned down to Zilch's level and said, "Uh, dude, I know we are the supposed villains of this episode, but don't you think Swackhammer is taking things a little too seriously?"

"I think so, Void," Zilch said. "Whatever he has in store, I don't like it ..."

* * *

Once the remaining minutes of the third quarter started, things looked relatively normal for the game ... until it was revealed that Swackhammer had installed some death-defying traps all over the court that would only target the Toon Squad instead of the CloneStars. When Wile E. Coyote was making his way down the court, he ended up getting blown up by a huge keg of dynamite, leaving him covered in black soot and little flames. While Rei and Makoto found themselves slammed into an electric fence, Sylvester found himself crushed by a 900-ton anvil. One-by-one, most of the Toon Squad players were getting captured by Swackhammer's traps, pleasing Swackhammer to sadistic levels while the MonStars, Hades and the remaining Toon Squad players could only watch in utter disbelief.

"Uh ... Swackhammer, don't you think you're taking things a little too far with this?" Blank asked in concern.

" **SHUT UP, BLANK!** " Swackhammer shouted with a deranged look on his face. "THIS IS WHAT THE TOON SQUAD DESERVES! THEY WANT TO HUMILIATE ME BY TAKING THE LEAD IN THIS GAME, THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL WANT! WELL, I'LL SHOW THEM WHO WILL HUMILIATE WHO!"

The CloneStars shrank back in shock as Nada said, "Sheesh! Since when did Swackhammer get this drunk with power?"

"He never acted like this when he had the MonStars on his side," Null said.

"When did he start talking in all captial letters?" Void asked blankly.

After a series of painful gags on the Toon Squad, Swackhammer noticed Lola making her way down the court, getting ready to perform a slam dunk. However, Swackhammer decided to put a stop to it by manually producing a series of lasers to blast at the cream rabbit. Bugs took notice of this and decided to push Lola out of harm's way by calling out, "Lola, heads up!"

Once Lola took notice of the lasers ready to blast, it almost looked like the end of the rabbit until Bugs rushed up to her and pushed her out of the way, making himself the target of Swackhammer's lasers. After Lola tumbled across the court, she noticed that the lasers started blasting at Bugs until he was left in a daze. While she and the entire stadium was shocked at this occurrence, Swackhammer only laughed evilly as he shouted, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I did it! I actually got that stupid rabbit out of the way! Those Toon Squad punks will be nothing without their leader!"

The CloneStars were starting to look disgusted about Swackhammer's antics as Nada said to himself, "To think, I thought we were just going to play a normal game of basketball."

The Toon Squad players, cheerleaders, the MonStars and Hades looked upset about Swackhammer's poor sportsmanship. In fact, Rei was going to perform one of her Sailor Mars attacks on Swackhammer, but she was quickly restrained by Yakko, Wakko and Minako. However, Bugs revealed that he actually survived the laser attack ... well, aside from being put in a temporary daze, that is.

"Sheesh, if I want to see lasers working like that, I would've visited Dexter's Laboratory," Bugs said while dusting himself off.

"Bugs!" Lola said as she rushed up to hug the jackrabbit. "Bugs, thank goodness! Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Bugs said with a warm smile. "Are _you_ okay, Lola?"

"Yes," Lola said with a smile. "Thanks, Bugs, it's a good thing you managed to survive that laser show."

"Aw, it was nothin'," Bugs said with a smirk. "You know, I think it would be high time to teach Swackhammer a lesson in teamwork."

"How do you suppose we do that, Bugs?" Lola asked.

"Trust me, Lola, I got a plan," Bugs said.

* * *

At the start of the fourth quarter, the CloneStars had gotten a small lead over the Toon Squad, leading over them with a score of 77-75, but the Toon Squad was starting to come out of the gate strong. With the use of Bugs' strategy of outsmarting the enemy, the Toon Squad started to score more points over the CloneStars. However, the CloneStars was still giving them some heavy competition by matching against them evenly. By the remaining seconds of the fourth quarter, the score was 99-98 and most of the Toon Squad players started to look fatigued after all of the game play.

"Come on, guys, we can't give up now!" Riley said. "Besides, we have 20 seconds left to score a shot before the CloneStars take over our universe!"

"Don't worry, Riley, this game is in the bag," Bugs said with a smirk. "As long as we manage to pull a smooth move past the CloneStars, this game will be ours and we will be saved from certain doom."

"Well, Bugs, what plan do you have in mind?" Lola asked.

"Honestly, if somebody could make a half-court shot and it manages to give us a 3-point lead, it would be a game-winner!" Bugs said. "But, who could we use to make the shot for us?"

Bugs took a look at the other Toon Squad players, most of whom wanted to make that game-winning shot, then Bugs took a look at the cheerleaders and said, "Hey, Usagi! You're coming in, doc!"

"Huh? Who, me?" Usagi said in a surprised tone as she looked at Bugs in shock.

"Usagi? Bugs, you're seriously picking Usagi for this," Rei said in shock.

"Yeah ... why are you making it sound like a problem?" Bugs asked while raising an eyebrow.

Rei blushed in embarrassment as she said, "Well, uh, nothing! Uh, it's just that, well, you know ... it's just that ..."

"She thinks Usagi can't be trusted with the game-winning shot," Makoto said, causing Rei and Usagi to glare at her.

"Thanks a lot, Makoto," Rei said under her breath.

"Hey, can't get mad at a girl who's honest," Dot said with a smirk.

Bugs turned to Usagi and walked over to her, saying, "Usagi, do you think you can handle the responsibility of making the game-winning shot for us? Remember, the fate of the Animation Multiverse is in your hands."

Usagi sighed sadly as she said, "Sorry, Bugs, but I don't think I can handle this responsibility."

As Bugs sighed dejectedly and decided to find somebody else, he stopped dead in his tracks as he turned back to Usagi, who said in full confidence, "But, Sailor Moon can! Silver Moon Crystal Power Make-Up!"

With that battle cry, Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon, giving her the dedication and confidence needed to make the game-winning shot for the Toon Squad. Usagi decided to bring the Toon Squad players into a huddle as she decided to lay down her plan for the next play, saying, "Alright, here's how it's gonna go down. Virgil, you get the ball and pass it over to Lola here, then, Lola, you dish it back to Bugs here, then you give it to Minako, you go to the hoop and dominate in the paint!"

"Eh, pardon me, Sailor Moon, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we're on defense," Bugs said while chuckling.

Usagi giggled a bit as she said, "Sorry about that, Bugs, I guess I was getting ahead of myself there. Alright, everyone, let's listen to what Bugs has in store for this play."

"Alright, one of you guys has to steal that ball from those CloneStars, then pass it to Sailor Moon and she'll definitely score before the clock runs out," Bugs explained.

The Toons all nodded their heads in agreement as Usagi smiled and hugged Bugs while whispering in his ear, "Thank you, Bugs, I won't let you and the Toons down."

Bugs smiled back and nodded at Usagi as he looked at his fellow Toon Squad teammates and said, "Alright, everyone, you know the drill! Make sure you don't lose that confidence, Toonsters! Alright, Toon Squad on 3! 1, 2, 3, Toon Squad!"

While the Toon Squad got into their positions to play the remainder of the fourth quarter, the CloneStars were swaggering their way onto the court to inbound the ball as Marvin flew over to Blank and said, "Now, let's all play fair here-"

However, Marvin was suddenly knocked away by Blank once he started to pass the ball to Zilch. Unbeknownst to the CloneStars, however, Minako was getting ready to tackle one of the CloneStars to save the Toon Squad's chances of winning. Once she got into position, she rushed out onto the court as Blank passed the ball to Zilch and literally tackled the CloneStar to the ground, knocking the ball out of his clutches! While the CloneStars were looking on in confusion, Virgil managed to pick up the ball and dribble around the court for a bit, moving past Nada as he passed the ball to Lola. When Lola caught the ball, she found herself going up against Null and Void until she heard Minako call for the ball. As Lola passed the ball to Sailor V herself, Blank ended up bumping into Minako as the ball was getting closer, growling, "That's mine!"

Luckily, Bugs managed to use his ears to keep the ball away from Blank's clutches as he said, "Eh, not today, doc!"

Virgil managed to catch the ball and held it out for Void to catch until he moved back and tripped the blue CloneStar, then he passed it to Usagi, who had to come face-to-face with Zilch, who was rushing at her quickly and saying, "Say your prayers 'cuz you're mine, Sailor Moon!"

However, Usagi managed to jump away from Zilch's clutches and step on his head as she went up for a slam dunk from the 3-point line! Minako was calling for the ball, but Usagi was already making good progress in performing the game-winning dunk for the Toon Squad. However, as she was getting closer and closer to the hoop, Blank and Null jumped up and grabbed her by the waist, hoping to slow her down! The Toons started to look nervous about the situation and Usagi started to feel uneasy, but she realized that she could use the Toon Physics to her advantage by stretching her arm to its most-illogical extreme! Null and Blank both noticed this and tried to slow the famous Sailor Moon down some more, but it wasn't enough as Usagi managed to dunk the ball into the hoop with complete ease as the buzzer sounded, meaning the Toon Squad won the Ultimate Game, Pt. II! Usagi held onto the hoop as she heard the stadium, the players and the cheerleaders erupting with loud applause.

" _ **That's all, folks! After an impressive 3-point dunk by Usagi Tsukino a.k.a Sailor Moon, the Toon Squad wins the Ultimate Game!**_ " Hubie announced in excitement.

The majority of the cartoon characters in the crowd erupted in loud cheers and applause while the CloneStars could only groan in disappointment. Swackhammer could only look at the final score in utter shock!

* * *

 **Toon Squad: 101  
** **CloneStars: 99**

* * *

The entire Toon Squad team, the cheerleaders, the MonStars, Hades and most of the crowd rushed from the sidelines and bleachers onto the court to congratulate Usagi on her game-winning dunk against the CloneStars.

" _ **THE TOONS WIN!**_ " Pinky and the Brain both shouted in excitement as they made their way onto the court with Hubie and Bertie.

The Toons were all jumping with unadulterated joy after winning the Ultimate Game, exchanging high fives amongst themselves and even exchanging kisses and hugs, while Usagi was looking around the stadium, smiling at the amount of joy and excitement on the Toons' faces after the thrilling victory. Suddenly, she was caught in a group hug with her friends, who were all so proud of Usagi's performance in the final moments of the Ultimate Game, Pt. II.

"You did it, Usagi! You did it!" Rei said with a smile. "You saved the Animation Multiverse from impending doom."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without the support of you guys and our teammates," Usagi said with a smile while holding back tears of joy.

"Well, I just wanna say that I really appreciate everything you did for us in the last few seconds of this basketball game," Minako said with a smile. "If Michael Jordan was here right now, I'm sure he would've been impressed."

"In fact, I think he would've said that you had a shot at playing in the NBA!" Ami said with a smile.

Usagi blushed and smiled while Makoto looked at Bugs and said, "Well, we may not have had Air Jordan on our team, but at least we had the one and only _Hare_ Jordan sticking by our side for the entire game."

Even with everything Swackhammer threw at them—the CloneStars, the traps, the dirty strategies—the Toon Squad managed to win the second Ultimate Game with a slightly higher score compared to the CloneStars. However, Swackhammer was busy berating the CloneStars on the other side of the court, yelling, "Oh, well, isn't that just dandy?! I literally thought I had the toughest, unstoppable, undefeated and strongest basketball team in the intergalactic universe, but I guess I was wrong! Goodness, you guys are even weaker than the MonStars ... and you look more threatening than any of them!"

"But, Mr. Swackhammer ..." the CloneStars all said.

" **FORGET ABOUT IT! I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!** " Swackhammer shouted, foaming at the mouth for a bit. "You guys are nothing but losers, choke artists, people who can't even pull through when it counts! Oh, wait, just _wait_ until we get back on Moron Mountain! I am going to give you guys what for!"

Swackhammer then stomped on Zilch's foot in frustration, angering the Toon Squad players and the cheerleaders as they all rushed up to confront Swackhammer.

"Alright, you know what? The party's over for good! Get on that spaceship, so I can give you guys an earful as we're going back up on Moron Mountain!" Swackhammer said in a seething tone.

"Hey, Swackhammer! What's your deal?" Virgil asked in annoyance.

"Yeah, what did these guys ever do to you?" Minako snapped. "All they did was just lose a simple basketball game. You act like they caused your amusement park to run out of money or something!"

"Oh, don't act like you Toons care about the CloneStars now!" Swackhammer yelled. "You didn't care about them at all when you realized they were working for me!"

"Yeah, but we didn't think you were going to get this crazy when it came to this game," Rei said in annoyance. "I mean, you seriously thought _death traps_ were going to help you win this game?!"

"Ah, what's it to ya?" Swackhammer said, brushing off Rei's comment, then he noticed the CloneStars leaving the stadium. "What the-? Where are you freaks going?! Get back in here and deal with these Toons for me!"

"Forget it, Swackhammer," Zilch said in annoyance. "We're going to do our own thing in the intergalactic dimension and it won't involve Toons! Don't worry, Toonsters, you guys won't have to worry about us anymore!"

"At least you guys will be treated with respect by Hades and the MonStars!" Void said with a little smile. "Hopefully, you won't have to run afoul of Swackhammer again anytime soon!"

Swackhammer looked downtrodden about the CloneStars deserting him, then he turned his frustration to the Toons, angrily saying, "You Toons just cause everything bad that's happened to me in life. I'm going to lose my amusement park, my own minions are on your side, my old high-school classmate is working with you ... now, I just lost my second group of minions because of all of you!"

"Maybe if you worked on your temper, people wouldn't see you as a firecracker that blows up too easily," Yakko said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oh, and all of those sarcastic comments you all make at my expense!" Swackhammer shouted in rage. "You know what? I am going to sock each and every one of you right into the moon!"

However, he was quickly stopped by Men in Black agents J and K, with K saying, "Mr. Swackhammer, you are under arrest."

"Under arrest? What did I do?" Swackhammer said in shock.

"First of all, you resorted to foul play throughout this basketball game and you stole some DNA from the NBA's top players," Agent J said. "What? You thought we just brushed that plot point to the side?"

"Well, how did you two know about that? None of the Toons called you about that!" Swackhammer said in protest.

"Eh, Hades called them up during the game," Bugs said.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " Swackhammer shouted in anger.

"Hey, come on, Swackhammer, you were starting to go insane over the course of this game," Hades said. "You need serious help, man!"

"Let's go, buddy," Agent K said as he and Agent J dragged Swackhammer out of the stadium.

"THIS IS NOT THE END, TOONS!" Swackhammer yelled as he was getting dragged out of the stadium. "I WILL FIND YOU ALL ONE DAY AND I WILL GET YOU UP ON MY AMUSEMENT PARK! THIS MAY BE THE END OF THE BATTLE, BUT THE WAR WILL CONTINUE! WHATEVER KILLS ME IN THE END WILL MAKE ME STRONGER!"

While Swackhammer started blabbing away at the Toons, Yakko could only turn to the audience and say, "Was that a long way to go for a joke or what?"

"Goodnight, everybody!" The Toons all said while waving to the audience as the screen faded to black.

* * *

After the screen faded to black, the _Looney Tunes_ rings appeared on the screen as Bugs Bunny popped in while munching on a carrot and said, "Well, that's all, folks!"

* * *

A satisfying conclusion for the Toons and the Animation Multiverse! Although things were looking bleak for the Toons in the first-half, the Toon Squad managed to pull out a satisfying win for the Animation Multiverse and save the citizens from impending doom! However, Swackhammer promises revenge against the Toons the next time he sees them, but it seems impossible since he is being sent away to an institution. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this episode because there's more where that came from! "Stay Tooned" for the next episode, folks!


	5. The New Toons on the Block Part 1

**KidsWBYungsta** **'s Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 2: The New Toons on the Block Part 1  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1:** "Episode 2: The New Toons on the Block Part 1"

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Welcome back to the _Animation Multiverse_ , Toonsters! After the intense basketball game between the Toon Squad and the CloneStars, things take a shift back to school as the Warner Bros. Cartoon University is getting a few new students! What this means is new connections amongst the Toons and a wackier setting for the Toonsters in the Warner Bros. Cartoon University!

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** With school back in session, the Toons make the preparations to make this year at Warner Bros. Cartoon University the best one yet! However, things are going to get more interesting with the introductions of some new students! While some of the Toons start to warm up to the new students, there is someone who wants to humiliate the new Toons in the best way she knows how! Meanwhile, Bugs Bunny asks Buster Bunny to serve as a tour guide for three of the new students, but around the same time, Eddy decides to liven up Buster's tour guide abilities through a scam that he hopes will make him a millionaire by the end of the day.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are under the ownership of their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to the cast and crew behind _Tiny Toon Adventures_.

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 2: The New Toons on the Block Part 1**

The story starts at the center of the Warner Bros. Cartoon University, where Buster Bunny pops into the scene and says, "Hiya, toonsters! Well, it's obviously that time of year where everyone is starting to go back to school—heck, even cartoon characters seem to run into that same dilemma; it's tough, but someone has to do it—but things shouldn't be all bad on the first day back to class."

Buster then walked through the doors of the Warner Bros. Cartoon University as he said, "Sure, you might have to deal with trying to get a hang of your classes, hoping you have the same classes as your friends, the—"

Suddenly, a pie was thrown in Buster's face, causing the blue rabbit to fall to the ground and look up to see Mandy and Mindy laughing at his expense. Buster just rolled his eyes as he said, "—stereotypical alphas ... well, alpha _chicks_ , to be exact."

Buster then brushed the pie off of himself as he said, " _However_ , like I said, things shouldn't be a problem if you have the right people around you like your close friends and teachers who you know you can trust."

Buster then walked into Bugs Bunny's Wise Cracks class as he turned to the audience and whispered, "Teachers like a certain Bugs Bunny, that is."

"Eh, what's up, Buster?" Bugs said upon seeing the rabbit walk into the classroom.

"Ready to get this year at Warner Bros. Cartoon University over with," Buster said. "Sometimes, I wonder why summer isn't a season that could last forever."

"Well, what'd you expect, doc?" Bugs said with a smirk. "I mean, did you want a repeat of what happened back in '92? Do the memories of a certain Big Daddy Boo come to mind?"

Buster could only shudder in response as he said, "Sheesh, don't remind me, Bugs."

Bugs lightly laughed at the rabbit in response as Buster said, "Anyway, Bugs, since we are starting a new year, what should we expect in this upcoming semester?"

"Well, learning more about the world of Wise Cracks and a lot of new concepts coming up in these classes around here," Bugs said. "However, I might need you to do something for me, Buster."

"What'd you have in mind, teach?" Buster asked curiously.

"Well, this year, there are some new students arriving at the Warner Bros. Cartoon University," Bugs explained. "I don't know the exact amount of new students, but I _do_ know at least five of them are exchange students from Japan ..."

Buster thought about which group Bugs was talking about, then he said, "Are you talking about the Sailor Senshi again, Bugs?"

"No, they are already enrolled here," Bugs said. "I believe these girls call themselves 'Mew-Mews' or something."

"'Mew-Mews'?" Buster said. "That sounds like an ... interesting name for a group of Japanese girls."

"You're telling me," Bugs said. "There are also some new students coming from Ever After High and at least one from this new school called Regal Academy."

"Why does it sound like most of the new students are girls, Bugs?" Buster asked curiously.

"You'd be surprised, doc," Bugs said. "Anyway, I need you to show at least two of these new students around these parts of Warner Bros. Cartoon University. I have a feeling much of the staff will be really busy today with all of this 'back to school' hysteria."

"Well, that sounds reasonable, Bugs, but why didn't you ask Pete Puma to do this, Bugs?" Buster said. "I mean, Pete couldn't be that busy, right?"

"Buster, let me say that Pete might cause these new students to get stuck in the middle of nowhere," Bugs said bluntly. "So, Buster, are you up for the job or not?"

Buster thought about it for a moment, then he said while shaking hands with Bugs, "You drive a hard bargain, Bugs, but you got yourself a deal!"

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents:  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **Season 1, Episode 2: "The New Toons on the Block"**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of  
** Charles Adler as Buster Bunny  
Billy West as Bugs Bunny  
Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam and The Brain  
Matt Hill as Ed  
Samuel Vincent as Double D  
Tony Sampson as Eddy  
Stephanie Sheh as Usagi Tsukino  
Kate Higgins as Ami Mizuno  
Cristina "Cristina Vee" Valenzuela as Rei Hino  
Amanda Celine Miller as Makoto Kino  
Cherami Leigh as Minako Aino  
Phil LaMarr as Virgil Hawkins  
Jason Marsden as Richie Foley  
Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Pinky  
Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner  
Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner and Babs Bunny  
Jessica Paquet as Rose Cinderella  
Janice Kawaye as Ichigo Momomiya  
Grey Griffin as Mint Aizawa  
Bella Thorne as Lettuce Midorikawa  
Stephanie Beard as Pudding Fong  
Jessica DiCicco as Zakuro Fujiwara and Apple White  
Hayden Panettiere as Briar Beauty

 **Of All The New Students In This Episode:  
** Only three of them are considered actual cartoon characters

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

While Buster was preparing for the arrival of the new students, most of the current students were already arriving at the Warner Bros. Cartoon University in droves. Ed, Edd and Eddy were among the many students to arrive at the University at a surprisingly early time; however, while Double D was excited at the prospect of starting a new school year, Ed and Eddy were more apathetic to the idea. Double D was walking through the halls with a smile on his face, saying, "Isn't this exciting, gentlemen? We're finally back to walking through the hallowed grounds of Warner Bros. Cartoon University!"

Eddy just rolled his eyes at his friend's obvious optimism about the school year, saying with his voice dripping in sarcasm, "Oh, yeah, this is such an honor walking through the same old halls with the same old friends we have always known and loved."

"Aw, come on, Eddy, have a heart!" Ed said with a smile on his face.

Eddy could only look at his spacey friend in surprise as he said, "Ed, is that you? Since when are you so excited about school?"

"... What?" Ed asked in a confused tone.

"Never mind," Eddy said. "Anyway, Double D, I don't understand why you are always so excited about being in school."

"Well, Eddy, it's such a stimulating experience to be intrigued by the overall virtues of learning," Double D said. "After all, most of this stuff would be beneficial in the real world one day. Heck, I think even your 'scams' could improve through this type of recreational learning."

"'Recreational learning' indeed, like I would ever—wait a minute," Eddy said, stopping in his tracks. "Did you say my scams could improve through this stuff?"

"Well, it won't improve overnight, Eddy, but I think if you took a page from the books of Professor Duck and Professor Bunny, your scams could be a success from day one," Double D explained.

Eddy thought about it for a moment, then a light bulb appeared over his head as he said, "Wait, that's it! If the stuff we learn around here could improve my scams, my _scams_ could actually liven up this school!"

"Uh, that's not what I was trying to say, Eddy," Double D said meekly.

"Of course! What was I thinking? It's a wonder how most of these guys go through their lives just being in this place," Eddy said. "If a scam of mine could liven up the school, maybe things would improve around here. Now, what scam could I pull off today?"

Soon, Eddy found Buster standing near one of the lockers, so he rushed up to him and said, "Hey, Buster! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Eddy," Buster said. "Bugs wanted me to give two new students a tour of the Warner Bros. Cartoon University, so I'm waiting for these two newbies to arrive."

"New students? What new students?" Eddy asked.

"Well, there's two new girls who come from Ever After High, five Japanese exchange students who are known as the 'Mew-Mews' and one new girl who comes from the Regal Academy," Buster explained.

"Really? Well, I can safely say that today's your lucky day, my good man, because the Eds are going to make you the go-to tour guide for new students and visitors of this fine establishment!" Eddy said with a smirk.

"Eddy, are you really trying to revive that tour guide scam of yours?" Buster asked. "Don't you remember what happened when you tried to give Plank's parents a tour of the cul-de-sac?"

Eddy could only palm his face in embarrassment while Buster smirked, leading to the Ed boy saying, "Well, that was just a rookie mistake! I'm a veteran now, so I know what to do and what _not_ to do! Are you with me on this?"

"I can tell where this is going," Buster whispered to the audience.

Double D and Ed caught up with Eddy and Buster as Double D asked, "Eddy, what are you trying to do? We can't just skip class to help Buster like this; besides, Buster has permission from Professor Bunny, but we are just finding out about this!"

"Ah, don't worry about it, sockhead," Eddy said, brushing off Double D's comment. "All we gotta do and say we are helping Buster for extra credit; it's no big deal."

"I don't know, Eddy, it just seems dishonest," Double D said.

"Hey, if you want to miss out on all the fun, that's on you," Eddy said as he grabbed Ed. "I think Ed and I can handle the tour guide duties with Buster here. Right, Ed?"

"Roger Wilco, Eddy!" Ed said without skipping a beat.

Double D just sighed as he walked to his locker and said to Eddy, "Listen, just promise me you and Ed won't get in trouble."

"Will you quit being such a worrywart, Plotz?" Eddy said in a playful tone. "Lumpy and I can handle things around here."

"Don't worry, Double D, Eddy's the man with the plan around here," Ed said with a smile. "He won't do anything rambunctious during this gig."

"Well, okay, as long as you two don't do anything ridiculous," Double D said as he continued walking to his locker.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi found their way back to Warner Bros. Cartoon University and they couldn't be happier to see most of their old friends again ... well, at least four of them were as Ami was just glad to be back in class again. Usagi was walking around in interest as she said, "Wow, it's hard to believe summer's already over and we're already back in class."

"I know, it barely felt like anything _happened_ during our summer, too," Makoto said.

"Well, we _were_ busy dealing with youmas, the Dark Kingdom, the Black Moon Clan ... that was just before Spring Break!" Rei said. "Well, at least we did get some downtime afterwards, even if it was quick."

"I wouldn't worry too much, ladies," Ami said as she placed some of her belongings into her locker. "At least we're back into the virtues of learning again."

The other Sailor Senshi could only look at each other as Usagi whispered, "I can see why she and Double D tend to get along so well."

"You're telling me," Minako whispered back.

"Hey, are you girls ready to get back into the old grind?" a voice said from behind.

The Sailor Senshi all turned to see Virgil Hawkins, who arrived with his friend, Richie Foley, in tow. Usagi rushed up to hug Virgil, saying, "Virgil! Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"Well, it's good to see you too, Usagi," Virgil said with a slight chuckle.

Richie smirked at his friend as he said, "Well, I see Virgil's becoming a chick magnet around these parts."

The girls giggled at Richie's comment as Virgil smirked back and sarcastically said, "Ha-ha, very funny, Richie, I guess learning the comedic ways of Professor Daffy Duck must be working wonders for you."

"Hey, come on, Virgil," Richie said as he playfully nudged Virgil. "You know I was just kidding around with ya."

"Yeah, I know," Virgil said with a smirk. "You were always known for doing that back at home. Anyway, girls, how did your summer go?"

"The usual," Rei said. "One day, we decide to have a relaxing day on the beach, the next day, we had to fight one of our enemies to protect our home the next day. What about you, Virgil?"

"Eh, things have been kinda quiet for most of the summer," Virgil said.

"The Big Bang fiasco seemed to have cleared up for the most part, but there was some unfinished business with Ebon and Hotstreak," Richie said.

"You don't say," Makoto said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, but we managed to stop them before they could cause more trouble in Dakota City," Richie said.

"At least in the forseeable future anyway," Virgil said. "I have a feeling we might end up running into them again."

"Wow ... I'm amazed you guys manage to balance your superhero lives with your regular lives," Minako said in amazement.

"Well, it's not too bad," Virgil said. "Yeah, you have to keep secrets from the ones you love, but you learn to balance those aspects once you get a good handle on it. I think I should say I'm surprised to see how you girls managed to balance your lives with being part of the Sailor Senshi—especially you, Minako."

"Me?" Minako said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I mean, you had to protect your home as Sailor V for a long time before you caught up with Usagi and her friends," Virgil said. "I'm amazed you managed to balance that with your civilian life after a while."

"Well ... it was tough at first, but I got the hang of it," Minako said with a smirk.

The girls, Virgil and Richie took notice of Ed and Eddy running past them with 2x4's and handsaws, going back to where Buster was standing in the hallways. The teens all exchanged looks of confusion as Richie said, "Uh, I know this is a university where the Looney Tunes teach cartoon-driven classes, but I find this kind of thing to be ridiculous."

"You're telling me," Usagi said. "Why would Ed and Eddy need 2x4's this early in the morning? There's not even a Woodshop class in here."

"Speaking of which, why isn't Double D with them?" Virgil asked with a raised eyebrow.

As Ed and Eddy rushed past the teens again, Makoto quickly stopped them and asked, "Hold on a second, guys, why are you two in such a rush this morning?"

"We're hosting a monster movie marathon today!" Ed said before receiving a whack upside the head by Eddy.

"What?" Ami asked in a confused tone.

"Ignore him," Eddy said, trying to change the subject. "We are actually setting up a business stand to help Buster drum up revenue for his new gig as a tour guide!"

"A tour guide?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, Bugs enlisted Buster to give two new students the grand tour of Warner Bros. Cartoon University," Eddy explained. "However, it turns out there are more new students. To give you the rundown, two of these new students come from Ever After High, five of them come from Japan—where you girls came from—and one of them is from the Regal Academy."

"Why did Professor Bunny enlist Buster with the job as a tour guide?" Ami said. "I would've thought he asked Professor Duck or Vice Principal Yosemite Sam to help with that part."

"Well, he mentioned to us that Bugs _did_ ask Pete Puma, but he told him that Pete Puma would cause the new students to get lost in who-knows-where," Eddy said. "Anyway, we are going to help Buster with this tour guide business and, if this ends up being a success, I will be leaving this university as a millionaire!"

"What about a kajillionaire, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"A kajillion's not even real, Ed ... but I wish it was!" Eddy said as dollar signs appeared on his eyes.

Rei walked up to the two Ed boys and said, "Yeah, hate to burst your bubble, Eddy, but if Vice Principal Yosemite Sam sees you two skipping class, you guys are going to get kicked out _before_ you even become a millionaire. I mean, Buster has an excuse of Professor Bunny giving him this responsibility; you and Ed are just shirking your responsibilities for most of the day."

"What are you talking about, Rei? I could easily brush that off by telling him I'm doing it for extra credit," Eddy said with a smirk. "Besides, he can't give out detentions to those who are just helping a fellow student for the sake of extra credit."

"Eddy, you barely do enough work in this place to actually _earn_ the privilege of extra credit!" Rei said.

"Whatever," Eddy said as he and Ed started to rush back to Buster. "If you'll excuse us, our meal ticket is waiting for us."

As Eddy and Ed rushed back to Buster, the teens just looked on as Makoto said, "That Eddy, he just never learns."

"It's Eddy, Makoto, who else do you think it would be? Porky Pig?" Minako said.

* * *

Moments later, before the first bell rang, a fancy white limousine arrived at the front of the Warner Bros. Cartoon University, with five girls stepping out of the limo in style. The first girl of the group had dark red hair with two pigtails on each side and bright brown eyes, and wore a pink tank top with white jeans and pink, red and white tennis shoes. The second girl had short, dark blue hair with two buns on each side and dark brown eyes, and wore a baby blue t-shirt with two blue vertical stripes on her sleeves, sky blue jeans and blue, white and black tennis shoes. The third girl of the group had short, dark green hair and bright blue-violet eyes, and wore a green shirt, a green khaki-ruffled skirt and white, green and gray tennis shoes. The fourth girl of the group had short and puffy blonde hair and golden brown eyes, and wore a yellow T-shirt underneath a white tank top, a pair of tan-colored shorts and yellow, white and tan tennis shoes. The fifth and final girl of the group was slightly older than the other girls, who had long, dark purple hair and dark, navy blue eyes, and wore a long-sleeved lavender shirt, an ordinary pair of dark blue jeans and wore black, white and purple shoes.

After the girls stepped out of the limousine, their appearance caught the attention of Yakko and Wakko Warner as they rushed up to them and said, "Hellooo, Magical Girls!"

Their sudden appearance caught the girls off-guard as the Warner Brothers ran into the school and Dot walked up to the girls, saying, "I wouldn't worry about it, girls; they do this to _all_ the girls they meet."

As Dot walked away from the girls, the redhead looked at her friends and said, "Hmm ... I'm guessing we're at the right university."

"A rather ... _looney_ university, to say the least," the blue-haired girl said to the redhead.

"Yep! The Warner Bros. Cartoon University," the blonde added without skipping a beat.

"Am I the only one thinking that they made a mistake?" the purple-haired girl said to her friends. "I knew we were going to a university, but I thought it would be one that was more ... normal."

"I gotta side with Zakuro here," the green-haired girl said. "I wonder how people manage to learn here with all of these _Looney Tunes_ -style antics going on."

"Well, why don't we go inside and find out how?" the blonde said as she ran into the school.

The girls could only look dumbfounded about their friend's optimism as the blue-haired girl said, "Well, at least it feels like Pudding is going to blend in around here."

Once the girls started walking through the halls, they were amazed at the student diversity Warner Bros. Cartoon University had to offer. While the majority of the students were famous cartoon characters or, at the least, comedic cartoon characters, there were quite a few action-based characters and even some anime characters. They were also surprised to see that, even though most of the staff were Looney Tunes characters, the Tunes didn't exactly cover _all_ of the teaching positions.

"I stand corrected," Zakuro said with a little surprise. "I guess they _did_ send us to the right university."

* * *

Back with Buster, he managed to sneak away from Ed and Eddy to wait for the two new students at the entrance of Warner Bros. Cartoon University. While he _did_ get the chance to meet the Mew-Mews, he only had a quick conversation with them as he was rushing to the entrance. However, he noticed that the new students _still_ haven't arrived at the school, leaving him waiting for a few minutes longer.

"Sheesh, I've heard of people wanting to arrive in style, but this is ridiculous!" Buster said as he looked at his watch.

Soon, he heard a faint voice saying, "Pardon me, is this Warner Bros. Cartoon University?"

"The one and only," Buster said with a smirk. "Who's asking? Mr. Plotz? Hanna-Barbera? _Network censors_?"

"Uh ... no," the girl said. "Actually, my name is Rose Cinderella."

"Rose Cinderella?" Buster asked with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm ... are you the new student who came from this new school, Regal Academy?"

"Why, yes!" Rose said with a smile. "How did you know?"

"Eh, rabbit's intuition," Buster said. "So, are you ready to check out the ins-and-outs of this famed cartoon academy?"

"Of course, but ... why were you waiting out here?" Rose said. "I could've met you inside."

"Well, my teacher Bugs Bunny wanted me to give a grand tour of Warner Bros. Cartoon University to two new students," Buster explained. "He said they are coming from Ever After High, but I haven't seen any sign of those new girls yet."

"Really? Well, that's funny," Rose said with a giggle.

"How?" Buster asked curiously.

"Because the girls you are looking for walked with me to the school," Rose said.

"They did?" Buster said in surprise. "Well, where are they?"

"Right here, Buster Bunny!" one of the two girls, Apple White, said from behind Buster, causing the blue rabbit to jump up in surprise.

Buster could only turn to the audience and say, "Heh, I always thought that whole 'surprise them from behind' gag worked with the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister."

"So, you must be Apple White and Briar Beauty from Ever After High," Buster said while shaking their hands. "Welcome to Warner Bros. Cartoon University, the biggest university for all cartoon characters around the world!"

"Thanks for the introduction, Buster," Apple White said with a smile. "Sorry we kept you waiting for so long, but it was a long walk from Ever After High to get here."

"Hey, don't worry about it," Buster said. "At least you girls didn't have to deal with a 'Peanut Gallery' along the way."

"What do you mean?" Briar Beauty asked curiously.

"Well—" Buster said until he was interrupted by Ed's voice.

"Hey, Eddy, I found Buster!" Ed shouted. "He's outside talking to the pretty new students! Do I get a cookie now?"

"Nice work, Monobrow!" Eddy said with a smirk as he and Ed walked down to Buster. "Buster, why did you leave our tour guide stand unattended? How is anybody going to know about our new tour guide business without our mascot?"

Buster rolled his eyes at Eddy's comment and said, "Listen, Eddy, I don't remember you saying that _I_ was going to be the new mascot for your little tour guide scam. Besides, you were so busy with the planning of it that you forgot to assign the roles for this scam."

Buster then leaned to Briar Beauty and whispered, "You see what I mean when I said 'Peanut Gallery'?"

"Well, Buster, I was going to give you the part of being our new mascot, but I was thinking about the billions of millions of dollars I was going to make off of this bad boy!" Eddy said as dollar signs appeared on his face.

"Second use of the 'dollar signs as eyes' gag," Buster said as he pulled one of the dollar signs off of Eddy's eye. "Listen, Eddy, I highly doubt this scam will be successful from the start of school to the end. Besides, aren't you concerned about Vice Principal Yosemite Sam catching you guys skipping class for most of the day?"

"No," Eddy said in an annoyed tone. "This is the second time somebody asked us about how Vice Principal Yosemite Sam will react to our tour guide scam! Buster, shouldn't _you_ be worried about how Vice Principal Yosemite Sam will react to _you_ skipping class?"

"Hey, Bugs gave me the responsibility of taking these girls on a tour of Warner Bros. Cartoon University," Buster said while shrugging his shoulders. "You guys are only trying to skip class on your own accord."

"Hey, a guy gets bored when he's confined to the internal workings of a classroom all day ... and Lumpy here just goes with the flow," Eddy said with a smirk. "Right, Ed?"

"Gotcha, Eddy!" Ed said.

"Anyway, instead of questioning our motives for starting this scam, why don't you introduce us to these ravishing beauties?" Eddy said, pointing to the three girls.

"Oh, brother," Buster said as he rolled his eyes. "Ed and Eddy, I would like for you two to meet the new students of Warner Bros. Cartoon University: Apple White, Briar Beauty and Rose Cinderella."

Ed walked up to the three girls with a smile and said, "Well, welcome, new friends, my name is Ed!"

"The name's Eddy, but you can call me 'The Man with the Plan'," Eddy said with a smirk.

The three girls giggled at Eddy's antics while Buster just rolled his eyes at the Ed boy, saying in-between his laughs, "Eddy, I wonder if you ever realize how often you make a fool of yourself when you talk to cute girls."

"Shut up, Buster," Eddy said through gritted teeth.

Buster snickered to himself as he said, "So, ladies—before we were so _rudely_ interrupted by Ed and Eddy here—shall we start with the tour of Warner Bros. Cartoon University?"

"Lead the way, Buster," Rose said as she, Buster, Apple and Briar walked into the university.

As the four students walked into the Warner Bros. Cartoon University, Buster looked at Ed and Eddy, saying, "Hey, guys, I think you need to get your books and get to class before the bell rings."

"What? Did you just suffer short-term memory loss already?" Eddy said in an indignant tone. "We're not going to class, Buster! _We_ are going to help _you_!"

Buster just sighed as he said, "Listen, guys, it's not that I don't trust you helping me ... it's just that Bugs has enlisted me with the responsibility of making sure these girls have the grand tour of Warner Bros. Cartoon University. You two would just be a hindrance to the process."

"We wouldn't be a hind-whatever, Buster!" Eddy said in an annoyed tone. "We would help you perform this tour flawlessly without a hitch in mind!"

"Yeah, Buster, why don't you trust us?" Ed asked.

"Didn't I just—look, if I let you two help me with this tour, would you promise to not bring in the tour guide scam?" Buster asked.

"We promise, Buster," Eddy said with sincere honesty.

"We do?" Ed asked, receiving another whack on the head by Eddy.

"Alright," Buster said as he walked into the school.

Once Buster was away from earshot, Eddy whispered to Ed, "Did you really think I was going to let this tour guide scam go to waste, Ed? Once the school becomes aware of Buster's tour guide skills, this will make Warner Bros. Cartoon University the go-to place for anything! Tours, field trips—heck, I might have to rally for a new theme park using its likeness!"

"Really? I love theme parks, Eddy!" Ed said as he jumped around in excitement.

"Yeah, I know, but we have to be subtle about it, Ed," Eddy said in a low tone of voice.

"Subtle?" Ed asked in a confused tone.

"Yeah, we can't let Buster know a thing about our ulterior motives with this thing," Eddy whispered. "As long as this tour goes smoothly, without him knowing a thing about our promotion of this school tour, everything will work out in the end."

"Do you really think we will get lucky with this, Eddy?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Hey, if we managed to clear up our problems with the neighborhood kids in our movie, I'm sure my skills at scamming will improve since then," Eddy said with a smirk as he walked into Warner Bros. Cartoon University. "Come on, Ed, our ticket to fame, fortune and the good life awaits."

* * *

Alright, what do you guys think about this so far? This story will serve as an introduction to the Mew Mews into the Animation Multiverse, as well as the introduction of new character Rose Cinderella from the upcoming series _Regal Academy_. Apparently, Eddy is still deadset on running that 'tour guide' scam despite Buster's objections, but how long will Eddy be able to keep up this façade without Buster's knowledge?

Heh, compared to the previous chapter, I actually have the Eds playing a somewhat major role in this one whereas most of the characters who played a major role in the previous episode (Bugs, Daffy, the Warners, Usagi, Rei, Minako, Virgil) end up having supporting roles in this one.

Anyway, how will the grand tour of Warner Bros. Cartoon University go for Buster? What will the current students think about the presence of the Mew Mews in Warner Bros. Cartoon University? "Stay Tooned" for the next chapter to find out, folks!


	6. The New Toons on the Block Part 2

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 2: The New Toons on the Block Part 2  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1:** "Episode 2: The New Toons on the Block Part 2"

* * *

 **A/N** **:** In the previous segment of this episode, the Toons are starting to get back into the fall semester of the school year at Warner Bros. Cartoon University; however, Warner Bros. Cartoon University is going to get a few new students this time around and Bugs Bunny enlists Buster with the responsibility of giving some new students a tour through Warner Bros. Cartoon University, but Eddy wants to liven up this opportunity through a scam.

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** In the second segment of Episode 2, the Mew Mews become acquainted with some of the students in Warner Bros. Cartoon University and find themselves in a situation with the "Terrible Twosome", Mandy and Mindy. Meanwhile, Eddy continues with his efforts of building a tour guide scam through Buster giving a tour of Warner Bros. Cartoon University to some new students without Buster's knowledge ... if that's possible, that is.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are under the ownership of their respective compaies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to the cast and crew of _Tiny Toon Adventures_.

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 2: The New Toons on the Block Part 2**

While Buster was busy giving a tour of Warner Bros. Cartoon University to the three new students—with Ed and Eddy not far behind—the rest of the students were already arriving at their different classes. Double D had met up with Usagi and Rei as they were all heading to their first class of the day, Wise Cracks 101 with Professor Bugs Bunny.

"I wonder what Professor Bunny has in store for us this upcoming semester," Double D said.

"He'll probably cover some new ground regarding the concept of Wise Cracks this time ... at least, that's what I'm hoping anyway," Rei said in an unsure tone.

"Why are you sounding so lost about this, Rei?" Usagi asked.

"Well ... think about it, Usagi," Rei said. "With all of the teaching he did for the Tiny Toons in the early-'90s, I'm amazed Bugs still has some Toon knowledge he wants to teach us. I thought he would've taken a break from the teaching scene since, well, he had that movie business with Warner Bros."

"I guess changing trends in animated movies put a halt to that plan," Double D said. "I was wondering why Ed and Eddy were so intent on helping Buster with this tour this morning."

"He said Buster told them about the new students arriving at Warner Bros. Cartoon University today," Rei explained. "Five exchange students who are also from Japan, two students from this school called Ever After High and a new girl who comes from this school called Regal Academy."

"It figures," Double D said with a shrug. "Eddy probably wants to schmooze his way into those girls' hearts. I guess Ed would be up to his usual daydreaming sessions to even notice what Eddy plans on doing with that 'tour guide' scam of his."

"Honestly, I'd be surprised if Eddy managed to make some actual money by the end of the day with that idea," Usagi said. "Then again, it depends if he is able to fool Vice Principal Yosemite Sam or not."

"Knowing how Eddy acted back at Peach Creek Jr. High, I have a feeling things won't end well," Double D said with a sigh.

* * *

As Double D, Rei and Usagi walked into the classroom, they noticed that the people in the classroom were already present before they arrived; aside from them, the only other students who were in the classroom were Riley Freeman, Babs Bunny, Bloom, Stella, Roxy, Numbah Four, Numbah Two, Kim Possible, Jenny Wakeman, Sam, Clover and Alex. Double D surveyed the students and said, "I guess everyone found the good seats before we arrived."

"Well, at least there's a good spot between Kim and Roxy over there," Rei said as the three students walked to their own spots.

Eventually, Bugs Bunny walked into the classroom and said, "Good morning, Toonsters! I'm glad to see all of your bright, smiling faces today. As you know, we are going to start another year of learning here at Warner Bros. Cartoon University. As a matter of fact, there will be some new students joining us this year."

This comment from Bugs drew in excitement from the students, moreso from some of the girls.

"I wonder who the new students are," Jenny said in an interested tone.

"Beats me, but whoever they are, I guess that explains why Buster was supposed to be giving a tour to three of the new kids," Sam whispered to Jenny.

"I hope they aren't Cree or Chad," Numbah Four said in a huff. "I still have a bone to pick with those two."

Numbah Four noticed that Numbah Two was gazing lovingly in the air once he mentioned Cree's name, causing him to nudge his friend back to reality while saying, "Hey, Numbah Two! Are you thinking about Cree again?"

"Huh? No, of course not!" Numbah Two said in an obvious state of denial.

" _Riiight_ ... you still have a crush on her, don't ya?" Numbah Four asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! I'm over her now, Numbah Four!" Numbah Two said as a smirk appeared on his face when he said, "Besides, don't you still have a crush on Numbah Three?"

Numbah Four's face turned red as he said, "Uh, well, you know—um, that's not important now, it's ... oh, shut up!"

Eventually, amidst all of the commotion, the door opened to reveal the five new girls from earlier, leading to Bugs saying, "Ladies and gentlemen, these girls are going to be the new students of Warner Bros. Cartoon University. Ladies, feel free to introduce yourselves to the class."

"With pleasure," the redhead said as she stepped up first. "Hello, my name is Ichigo Momomiya."

As Ichigo stepped back, the blue-haired girl stepped up next and said, "My name is Mint Aizawa and it's a pleasure of having the honor to meet you all."

Mint then finished her introduction with a graceful bow as she stepped back and the green-haired girl stepped up, saying, "Hi, my name is Lettuce Midorikawa and ... well, it looks like a interesting class—anyway, it's nice to meet all of you."

As Lettuce stepped back with her friends, the blonde-haired girl jumped up and said, "Hi! I am Pudding Fong and it's nice to meet you all!"

As Pudding jumped back into line with her friends, Babs Bunny could only raise an eyebrow as she said to herself, "Something tells me this girl could be a dead ringer for Elmyra."

Finally, the purple-haired girl stepped up with grace and said, "My name is Zakuro Fujiwara ... and it's a pleasure to meet all of you."

While Zakuro stepped back into the line with her friends, Riley Freeman asked, "These are all of the new kids? Where are the others, Bugs?"

"Well, three of them are going to take a grand tour of Warner Bros. Cartoon University with Buster Bunny this morning," Bugs explained. "Don't worry, they will be set up with regular classes once the tour is finished."

"Wait, then why are Ed and Eddy helping Buster with—?" Usagi said until Double D quickly covered her mouth.

While Bugs was looking suspicious about this, Double D gave a nervous smile as he said, "Uh, don't worry about Ed and Eddy, Professor Bunny, they are just making sure Buster doesn't stray too far while giving this tour."

"O ... k," Bugs said in a confused tone while Double D got back into his seat, then he turned to the girls and said, "Anyway, ladies, thanks for the introductions. Feel free to sit wherever you please."

The girls all nodded as they each sat in an empty chair in the classroom: Ichigo sat in the front row next to Bloom; Mint found a seat between Riley Freeman and Kim Possible; Lettuce sat in the seat in front of Sam, Clover and Alex; Pudding sat near Numbah Four and Numbah Two, but Numbah Four did give her a weird look; and Zakuro sat in the back row with Jenny Wakeman.

While Bugs started to proceed with today's assignments for Wise Cracks 101, Riley could only mutter under his breath, "Man, this isn't fair. Buster gets to have a free period on the first day of school and we have to be stuck in class."

* * *

"Eddy, are you still trying to start your tour guide scam behind my back?"

Buster turned to see Eddy setting up his tour guide stand, but Eddy only had a playful smirk on his face as he said, "No, I was going to move it somewhere else, so I can use it for the end of the day."

"Oh, _really_? So, why is Ed placing posters all over the school walls that are promoting said business?" Buster asked in an indignant tone.

"What are you talking about, Buster? There are no pos—" Eddy said until he noticed posters plastered all over the school walls. "POSTERS?! ED! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Setting up the posters for our tour guide business, Eddy!" Ed said while plastering another poster on the wall. "Boy, Buster's face looks good on this one."

Buster could only glare at Eddy as Eddy just laughed nervously and rushed up to Ed, saying, "Ed! You weren't supposed to put those posters up yet, you idiot!"

"But, Eddy, you wanted me to put these posters up without Buster's knowledge," Ed said blankly, receiving another smack on the head by Eddy in response. "What'd I do? What'd I do?!"

Eddy just palmed his face in annoyance as he sighed heatedly and said, "Forget it, Ed, Buster already knows about our little scheme. Fine, Buster, you caught us in the act! We were trying to start up our tour guide scam behind your back! Think about it, Buster, if this tour goes smoohtly without a hitch, you could be the go-to guy for tours around Warner Bros. Cartoon University and it would bring big bucks to our tour guide business!"

"Eddy, these things are usually done for free or for extra credit," Buster said. "They aren't done for the sake of making money for your own personal gain."

"Did you suddenly grow carrots for brains?" Eddy said with a raised eyebrow. "Listen, Buster, this tour guide scam could be used to improve the conditions of Warner Bros. Cartoon University! Don't get me wrong, the university does look top-notch for a school for cartoon clowns, but think of the improvements that could be made if we made enough money from this scam!"

Buster thought about it for a moment, then he said, "Eddy ... since when did you care about improving the school? You never did the same thing for Peach Creek Jr. High when you went there!"

"That was before Ed, Double D and I finally got the respect we deserved!" Eddy said in protest. "This is different! I could actually prove my skills as a businessman to these professors and deans here, so they could see me as somebody other than a slacker who would prefer to create scams with his free time!"

"Actually, that sounds like a accurate description of you," Buster said while snickering.

Eddy noticed Briar Beauty, Apple White and Rose giggling at Buster's comment, causing him to sigh in annoyance and say, "Look, Buster, are you going to help us with this scam or not?!"

"If I say 'yes', will you promise not to bug me about it for the rest of the day?" Buster asked.

"I promise, Buster," Eddy said with a 'sincere' smile and a halo over his head.

Buster looked suspicious about this, but he finally said, "Alright, I will help you guys. Just let me give this tour to these new girls here and I'll get back with you."

Once Buster left to give the new girls the grand tour, Eddy smiled deviously and said to Ed, "You hear that, Lumpy? Our gravy train is back in action!"

"Gravy?! I love gravy, Eddy!" Ed said excitedly.

"Not that kind of gravy, Ed!" Eddy said. "I'm talking about the money! Cash, moolah, dinero! Just wait, Ed, this tour guide scam is going to shoot up all the way to the top of Warner Bros. Cartoon University's social ladder! We'll be more popular than Minerva Mink and Rei combined!"

Ed's face was covered with glee, then turned into a state of confusion as he said, "I didn't know Minerva Mink was enrolled in this university, Eddy."

Eddy just grabbed Ed and pushed him through the hallways as he muttered, "Shut up, Ed."

* * *

While Ed and Eddy continued with their attempts to bring their tour guide scam into fruition, the students of Warner Bros. Cartoon University were engaging in their lunch period. Most of the Toons entered the lunch line to get their food, while others, including the Mew Mews, just walked to one of the tables since they brought their own lunch ... or work on some of the assignments from early in the day.

Yakko, Wakko and Dot sat in their usual spots in the lunchroom and started to eat their food, but Wakko couldn't help but take notice of the five new girls sitting at a nearby table. Yakko noticed his younger brother looking at the new girls and said, "Hey, Wakko, are you feeling alright?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Wakko said with a quick smile.

Yakko and Dot could only look at Wakko in confusion, with Dot saying, "Are you sure you're okay, Wakko? You _are_ acting a little ... funny."

"Isn't that what we're always known for?" Wakko asked.

"Yeah, but this is not 'funny ha-ha', it's more like a funny-type of 'weird'," Yakko explained.

"Well, I just can't take my eyes off of the new girls over there," Wakko said, motioning to the direction of the Mew Mews.

"What else is new?" Dot said.

"No, I mean, I'm surprised they decided to enroll here at this university," Wakko said. "It's rare that we actually get any foreign exchange students around here ... well, aside from the Sailor Senshi, but that's another story."

"Well, maybe there were other schools they were interested in," Dot explained. "I guess they thought this university would be the most ... normal place they could find."

"Just wait until they get a load of the hijinks that occur around here," Yakko said with a smirk.

With the Mew Mews, the girls were busy eating their lunch and talking amongst themselves, but Lettuce was busy observing the student population of Warner Bros. Cartoon University, saying to her friends, "I don't know about this, girls. Are you sure we are going to fit in around here?"

"Of course, we'll fit in, Lettuce!" Ichigo said in a reassuring tone. "Why are you so worried? Everyone around here seems like they are pretty nice, especially Usagi and Jenny in our Wise Cracks class."

"I don't know," Lettuce said while arching an eyebrow. "I would've thought something crazy was going to happen during the first four periods today, but nothing out of the ordinary. For a cartoon school, they seem to be more restricted in the usual style of humor."

"Well, if this school was still Acme Looniversity, I guess things would've been crazier in Wise Cracks class, compared to what we saw earlier," Mint said. "Still, it doesn't feel like we would be treated differently than everyone else."

"As long as you girls stay away from the 'Terrible Twosome', you should be fine," a random voice said.

The girls looked around in confusion until they finally saw a pink rabbit standing in front of them, saying, "Otherwise, I believe you girls are going to blend in nicely around here."

"Hey, it's the rabbit from our Wise Cracks class! Babs Bunny ... am I correct?" Pudding said.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Babs said with a smile as she grabbed a seat next to the Mew Mews. "So, you girls must be the new students Bugs mentioned earlier. You say you girls come from Japan?"

"Yes, we come from Japan," Ichigo explained.

"Interesting," Babs said. "Well, I'm sure you girls must be familiar with the Sailor Senshi."

The girls all arched an eyebrow at the pink bunny as Zakuro asked in confusion, "Uh, the Sailor Senshi?"

"Yeah, they live in a different part of Japan, the Azabu-Jūban district, to be exact," Babs said.

"Intersting. Anyway, what did you mean when you said we'll be fine if we steer clear of this 'Terrible Twosome'?" Zakuro asked.

"Well, the 'Terrible Twosome' I'm referring to is Mandy and her cousin, Mindy," Babs explained. "I'm sure Sam, Clover and Alex have more information about them, but I can say this much: these two are the biggest alpha girls Warner Bros. Cartoon University has ever seen."

"You don't say," Ichigo said, arching an eyebrow. "Are they really that bad?"

"Well ..." Babs began to say until Mandy and Mindy arrived at the table where the Mew Mews were sitting. "Nevermind, you're about to get your answer in a few seconds."

"Well, well, well, I see Babs found herself talking to the new losers today," Mandy said with a devious smirk.

"Oh, come on, Mandy," Babs said in annoyance. "Where do you get off making fun of the new girls? I'm guessing Sam, Clover and Alex finally tore you a new one after all these years."

"Listen, rabbit, you better watch what you're saying to my cousin there!" Mindy said in an annoyed tone. "She could easily have you expelled from Warner Bros. Cartoon University faster than you could say 'Abracadabra'!"

Babs and the Mew Mews just looked confused about Mindy's statement as Lettuce said to herself, "Wow, and I thought the puns I heard at 4Kids were terrible."

Babs then whispered to Lettuce, "Honestly, Lettuce, I don't think that was intended to be a pun."

Ichigo looked at Mindy and Mandy, then said, "Listen, we don't want to cause any trouble. We're just trying to enjoy our first day without any drama occurring."

"Please, Mandy and Mindy consider it a day wasted if they didn't cause any drama!" Babs said, inciting laughter from the Mew Mews and annoyance from Mandy and Mindy.

Suddenly, the bell rang to signal the end of the lunch period and Babs decided to walk with the Mew Mews to their next class of the day. Meanwhile, Mandy and Mindy just stood there, thinking of a way to humiliate the new girls.

"I just can't believe it," Mandy said. "We just got talked down by a cartoon rabbit, of all people!"

"I don't remember Sam or Alex mouthing off that much ... Clover, I could understand, but even she has nothing on that rabbit!" Mindy said.

"Don't worry, Mindy," Mandy said as a devious smile appeared on her face. "I have an idea that could humiliate the Mew Mews so badly, they'll wish they never came to this school!"

"Ooh, I like that! What's the plan, Mandy?" Mindy asked with an excited tone.

Soon, Mandy whispered her devious plan to Mindy, hoping that this plan will cause the Toons to have second thoughts about the new girls.

* * *

While the Toons were in their class periods for the day, Vice Principal Yosemite Sam was patroling the hallways to make sure no students were skipping class on the first day. However, he noticed tons of posters plastered all over the school walls, so he took one of them down and noticed that it was promoting a tour guide business with Buster Bunny as the mascot.

"A tour guide business ... in Warner Bros. Cartoon University?!" Sam said in shock. "Why, I should've known that blue buck-toothed varmint would try to drum up a scam during school hours! I would've expected that from Eddy, but not from Buster! Wait 'til I get my hands on that rabbit!"

While Sam tried to figure out where Buster was located, the rabbit was still giving the tour to Briar Beauty, Apple White and Rose, with Ed and Eddy not too far behind. Buster noticed that the two Eds were still plastering posters of their tour guide business on the school walls, causing Buster to say, "Guys! Would you cool it with those posters already?"

"What gives, Buster? I thought you wanted to help us with this tour guide scam!" Eddy said.

"Yeah, but I didn't want you guys plastering every poster around who-knows-where!" Buster said. "You know Vice Principal Yosemite Sam tends to patrol the hallways around this time."

"So? I managed to do this stuff behind his watchful eyes before," Eddy said with a smirk. "Even then, he hasn't caught me back then and he won't catch me now!"

Buster just rolled his eyes and said, " _Anyway_ ... let's continue with the tour before the two Eduardo Brothers decide to derail us completely."

"Did he say 'Eduardo Brothers'? Hup-hup-!" Ed said as he started to get into his circus routine before being stopped by Eddy.

"Ed, don't do that! Don't you remember what happened when we tried that 'Circus Eds' scam?" Eddy asked.

Ed thought about it for a moment, then he said, "Uh ... you mean we became successful reparimen and spa owners?"

Eddy just palmed his face in annoyance and sarcastically said, "If by 'successful', you mean 'nearly getting beat up by the kids of the cul-de-sac because you destroyed everything you got your hands on in that episode', then yes, it was _very_ successful."

"You got that right, Eddy," Ed said blankly as he chuckled for a bit.

Eddy could only roll his eyes as he and Ed continued their plans with their tour guide business ... as long as Buster doesn't get suspicious again.

Speaking of which, Buster continued giving the tour of the Warner Bros. Cartoon University until he found himself face-to-face with Vice Principal Yosemite Sam. The young buck could only stare at Yosemite with a nervous smirk as he meekly said, "Eh ... what's up, Sammy Boy? Heh-heh-heh ... a little joke, sir."

"You tell me, Buster!" Sam said. "Tell me why there are these posters plastered all over the university hallways with your face on the front! Are you trying to run a tour guide business without our knowledge?!"

Buster could only look at Sam, dumbfounded, as he said, "Sam, pardon my french here, but you can't be that dense to realize that I would actually pull off something like this! How could I put up all of those posters if I was busy giving these new girls a tour of the Warner Bros. Cartoon University?"

Sam then took notice of Apple White, Briar Beauty and Rose Cinderella standing beside Buster, each of the girls waving innocently at the Vice Principal. Yosemite Sam just rolled his eyes in annoyance and looked at Buster, saying, "Alright, rabbit, I guess I could let you off the hook with this one, but if you weren't the one producing these posters, who was it?"

Buster was about to respond until Eddy rushed up to him and covered his mouth, saying to Yosemite Sam, "My apologies, Yosemite Sam, but Buster J. Bunny does not have to answer any questions regarding the tour guide business! If you are willing to let us have a press run, you will have to speak to our publicist."

"Wait a minute, you mean to tell me _you_ were the one posting all of these posters?!" Sam exclaimed.

Eddy suddenly realized what he just said and tried to cover his tracks by saying, "What are you talking about? I never said anything about a tour guide scam at all."

"Oh, yeah, you did, Eddy," Ed said, catching up with his friend. "You said that Buster did not have to answer any questions relating to the tour guide business we set up and-"

" _Ed_ ," Eddy said through gritted teeth, a sign of his annoyance at his dim-witted friend.

Sam glared at Eddy and said, "Do you realize what we do to people who do this kind of stuff—without the knowledge of the university staff, I might add—around the WB Cartoon Tooniversity?"

"Don't you mean, the 'Warner Brothers Cartoon University'?" Eddy said as he produced a nervous smile on his face.

"Whatever! Just wait 'til I get the word to Principal Bugs Bunny! You two will-" Sam said until he was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Eh, wait 'til Principal Bunny gets the word of what, doc?" Bugs said while munching on a carrot.

The group of characters turned to see Bugs Bunny standing in front of them, wanting to know what Sam was making a big fuss about. It wasn't the only time Sam flipped his lid over a minor incident, but his brewing anger seemed to pique Bugs' interest, especially on the first day back to school.

"Well, Principal Bunny, I just wanted to let you know that the two Ed boys here were busy shirking their responsibilites for most of the day because they were trying to run a tour guide scam with Buster as their mascot," Sam explained.

"Thanks for the information, Inspector Sam," Eddy muttered.

"So, that explains why you two were missing from class today," Bugs said, looking at Ed and Eddy. "Did you boys really think you were going to get away with this without my knowledge?"

"Bugs, if I could intervene here, Ed and Eddy just wanted to help me with this tour on their own accord," Buster explained. "Listen, I know that whole 'tour guide scam' concept can raise a few eyebrows—or would if they haven't tried to pull off a scam in 130 episodes, 4 specials and a movie—but, honestly, they just tried to help me in their own unqiue way. I'm not trying to justify them skipping class for this, but I'm just saying: they genuinely wanted to help me give the best tour I could possibly give the new students."

"Uh ... yeah, that's right!" Eddy said without hesitation. "See, Ed and I would've been present for our classes, but we were so caught up helping Buster with the tour, I guess it just slipped our minds! Right, Ed?"

"What?" Ed said as he looked into space, leaving Eddy looking confused.

Bugs thought about it for a moment, then he said, "Eh ... alright, if you say so. Alright, Ed and Eddy, I'll let you two off the hook for this, but you better be present in class tomorrow. Between you and me, just save the scams for after school or whenever we have a free period. I guarantee you'll be able to have all the time and energy to pull these things off."

"You got it, Principal Bunny!" Eddy said with a smile.

"Thanks, but just call me 'Bugs', docs," Bugs said as he walked away from the students in his cool demeanor, with Sam following him not too far behind.

Ed and Eddy both sighed in relief as Eddy looked at Buster and said, "Thanks for the close save there, Buster! I could swear we were seconds away from receiving a harsh punishment from Vice Principal Yosemite Sam!"

"Just be grateful that some of us Toons are in good standing when it comes to Bugs Bunny," Buster said. "Anyway, we still have two hours left before the end of the day, so how about we finish this tour before Sam gets suspicious again?"

"Right, but how long have you been hosting this tour anyway?" Eddy asked.

"Eh ... the times the writer of this episode actually bothered to say anything about our tour or let us know a few things about the new students," Buster said in a sarcastic tone.

"We sure learned a lot about them, didn't we?" Ed said blankly.

"Shut up, Ed," Eddy muttered under his breath.

* * *

After the bell rang following the final period of the day, Mandy and Mindy were busy putting their prank on the Mew Mews into action. They had set up two buckets consisting of tar and rubber gloves on top of the entrance to the Warner Bros. Cartoon University, while they placed a feather machine on the left side of the building. The girls were giggling to themselves as they prepared for the Mew Mews to step out of the building and become a group of Foghorn Leghorns.

"This is perfect! Once those new girls step out of the building, we'll pull this string that will place the tar and rubber gloves on each of them, then we'll use this remote to blow the feathers onto their bodies!" Mandy said with a devious smirk.

"Those girls won't know what hit them once they step through those doors," Mindy said with a smirk while the girls continued giggling.

Soon, they became silent when they heard the doors of the university open. As if it was an instant reflex, the girls pulled the string that caused the tar and rubber gloves to cover the victims, then pressed the remote to cover the victims with feathers. After the process was completed, they stepped out of the bushes to see the reaction of those Mew Mews. However ... the characters that were covered in the tar, rubber gloves and feathers weren't _exactly_ the Mew Mews ...

"Egad, Brain! You look riveting with all of those feathers on you! Narf!" Pinky said as he laughed at how ridiculous he and the Brain looked covered in feathers.

"Silence, Pinky," The Brain said in quiet humilation. "This is one of the reasons why I hate cameos."

"Huh? Pinky and the Brain? What are you two doing here? You don't come to this university!" Mandy said in annoyance.

"In fact, I don't remember you guys _teaching_ a class here, either," Mindy said.

"Actually, we were just coming from a seminar we held here, talking to the students about our plan to take over the world," The Brain explained. "After this embarrassing situation, I guess I should reconsider. Come, Pinky, we might as well come up with another plan for tonight."

Pinky followed behind Brain and said, "Why, Brain, what are we going to do tonight?"

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky ... try to take over the world! Hopefully, without getting covered in feathers," The Brain said.

Mandy and Mindy both looked dumbfounded at this until they saw Zakuro walk up to them and gave them a string, while saying, "Hey, guys, I think you forgot your rope here."

"Huh? I don't remember this being my rope," Mandy said in confusion.

"Oh, but you should ... now, ladies!" Zakuro called as Ichigo and Pudding pulled the rope to cover the two girls in tar and rubber gloves, then Mint and Lettuce used the remote to cover the girls in feathers.

Mandy and Mindy both felt embarrassed about how their plan backfired on them, inciting laughter from most of the students at the Warner Bros. Cartoon University. Mandy could only groan in annoyance as she said, "I guess this is how Pinky and the Brain feel when their plans for world domination backfire."

"You're telling me, Mandy," Mindy said as she and Mandy walked away from the university to avoid further embarrassment.

Buster, Ed and Eddy finally caught up with the new girls with the three new students in tow. Buster noticed the Toons cheering for the Mew Mews as Buster said, "Hey, is there something we missed?"

"Yeah, the Terrible Twosome finally got their just desserts today!" Ichigo said as she walked up to Buster and the gang.

"About time," Buster said with a smile. "So, you girls must also be the new students of the Warner Bros. Cartoon University."

"Of course, I'm Ichigo and these are my friends: Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro," Ichigo said as each of the girls waved.

"Nice to meet you girls," Buster said. "The name's Buster J. Bunny, the two guys right behind me are Ed and Eddy, the latter who is the schemer of the school, and the three girls with us are also our new students: Apple White, Briar Beauty and Rose Cinderella."

The three girls got themselves acquainted with the Mew Mews, with Ed and Eddy doing the same afterwards. As the students started to walk to their homes, Ichigo smiled at her friends, saying, "You know something, girls? I think we are going to fit in around here after all."

* * *

After the fade to black, the _Looney Tunes_ rings appeared on the screen as Buster Bunny pops in and says, "And that's a wrap!"

* * *

The second part to this episode really should've been completed and uploaded earlier, but what can you do? Anyway, guys, I hope you all enjoyed the second episode of this series! I apologize for the 10-day hiatus between the first and second part of this episode; I had to clear up some loose ends before I go back to class next week.

Well, it might not be as strong as the first episode, but I hope it's still good. I have so many ideas for what to do for the third episode: a mystery story starring Bugs Bunny, an episode centered on Minerva Mink, an all-crossover episode that involves mixing up the characters (kinda like an 'Animaniacs Stew'-esque episode), etc., etc. So many possibilities, so little time ... Anyway, I hope to get started on the third episode as soon as possible, so I hope it will be worth the wait. "Stay Tooned" for the next episode, folks, and Thanks for Reading!


	7. Wakko's Secret Crush Part 1

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 3: Wakko's Secret Crush Part 1  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 3:** "Wakko's Secret Crush Part 1"

* * *

 **A/N** **:** Another day, another all-new episode of _Animation Multiverse: The Series_! In this episode, Wakko Warner has a secret crush on one of the girls in the Animation Multiverse, piquing the interest of Minerva, Rei and Minako! While the three girls attempt to figure out who Wakko is secretly crushing on, Porky and Daffy audition for a new movie role, but they get a major surprise when they finally meet the director of this new feature film.

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** Love is in the air as Wakko Warner seems to have a secret crush on one of the girls in the Animation Multiverse, but no one knows who the girl is! However, Minerva, Stella and Minako decide to do some investigating to find out who is Wakko's secret crush. Meanwhile, Porky Pig and Daffy Duck decide to audition for roles in a new movie, but they get a big surprise when they meet the director pinned for this feature film.

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this story. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are under the ownership of their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to the cast and crew behind _Animaniacs_ , as well as the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister.

* * *

 ** _KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series_ \- Season 1, Episode 3: Wakko's Secret Crush Part 1**

The story starts inside the famed Warner Bros. Water Tower, where we see Yakko, Wakko and Dot engaged in various activities. Yakko was busy reading a graphic novel about Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck as Duck Dodgers battling Marvin the Martian and his group of Instant Martians in a game of basketball, Dot was brushing her hair while looking in the mirror and Wakko was, surprisingly enough, writing a letter to his secret crush. After he was finished writing the letter, he sighed lovingly as he placed the letter into an envelope and kissed it. However, this caught the attention of his siblings as Yakko walked up to him and said, "What are you doing, Wakko?"

"Why are you suddenly so lovey-dovey?" Dot asked. "Did you finally meet Don Knotts?"

Wakko snapped out of his lovestruck stupor as he got back into reality and said, "Huh? Oh, no, I wasn't doing anything relevant. I was just writing a random letter."

"A random letter?" Yakko said while arching an eyebrow. "Wakko, this is the tenth one you've written this week."

Wakko could only blush at his brother's comment as he said, "Well ... there was this girl I was interested in ..."

"A girl, you say? Well, I'm surprised you've fallen in love with a sweetie, Wakko," Yakko said in a playful tone.

"I gotta say, Wakko, I didn't think you had it in you," Dot said with a smile. "So, who's the lucky girl?"

"More importantly, when do we meet her?" Yakko asked.

"Well, that's the thing," Wakko said. "I've been having this secret crush on her for a long time, but I don't know how to say it to her face." Wakko then turned to the audience and quietly said, "Ironic, seeing how Yakko and I fall head over heels for every cute girl we've met on _Animaniacs_."

"Well, you _were_ known for being the silent type," Yakko said while tapping his chin. "I guess that explains why you have been writing these letters."

"Yeah, that and I just wanted to make sure my crush is secret, which explains why I haven't sent these letters to her yet," Wakko said.

"Well, Wakko, you gotta let this girl know _something_ ," Dot said. "Besides, how will she know if you're interested in her if you don't tell her anything?"

Wakko glanced at one of his letters and sighed as he said, "I don't know, Dot, love is a confusing thing."

"It's about as confusing as trying to figure out what _Trapped in the Closet_ is all about," Yakko said.

"33 chapters of that later and I'm still completely confused," Wakko said.

* * *

 **KidsWBYungsta Presents:  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_

 **Season 1, Episode 3: "Wakko's Secret Crush"**

 **Starring the Voice Talents of:  
** Jess Harnell as Wakko Warner  
Rob Paulsen as Yakko Warner and Dr. Scratchansniff  
Tress MacNeille as Dot Warner  
Julie Brown as Minerva Mink  
Frank Welker as Mr. Plotz and Chicken Boo  
Cristina "Cristina Vee" Valenzuela as Rei Hino  
Cherami Leigh as Minako Aino  
Bob Bergen as Porky Pig  
Dee Bradley Baker as Daffy Duck  
Jeff Glen Bennett as Foghorn Leghorn  
Billy West as Bugs Bunny

 **We Actually Made It to Episode 3:  
** It Was a Long Road, But Someone Had to Write It

 **FanFic Writers Said Wakko Warner Was Quite the Charmer:  
** But That Was for Another _Animaniacs_ Fanfiction

 **Written and Directed by:  
** KidsWBYungsta

* * *

Once they stepped out of the Water Tower, the Warners started to walk through the studio lot, still wondering who Wakko's secret crush is. Yakko and Dot traded guesses amongst themselves, some notable ones being "Lola Bunny", "Musa" and "Kim Possible" alongside some stranger options, including one "Chicken Boo". However, Wakko shook off most of those guesses, leaving Yakko and Dot stumped about his secret crush.

"Well, who else could it be, Wakko?" Yakko asked. "Could you give us a clue or a hint about this girl?"

"Hmm ... well, I can say she is the nicest girl I have ever met," Wakko said with a smile. "She has a good sense of humor, high knowledge of Warner cartoons ... and one heck of a smooth talker."

"A nice girl who has a good sense of humor ... well-read on the style of Warner cartoons ... one heck of a smooth talker ... the answer's on the tip of my tongue, but I can't place the answer," Dot said without skipping a beat.

"It'll come naturally, Dot," Yakko said. "Come on, sibs, let's go see what Bugs and the gang are up to."

Unbeknownst to the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister, Minerva Mink was listening to their conversation from afar. The idea of Wakko having a crush on a girl seemed to pique her interest, leaving her wondering who the mysterious crush could be. At first, she thought he would've been crushing on one of the new Mew Mew girls who just enrolled at the Warner Bros. Cartoon University, but it was only a reasonable possibility. Who _is_ this lucky girl Wakko is crushing on and why is he trying to keep his crush a secret from his own siblings?

"This is interesting ... Wakko Warner has a crush on a girl and I haven't noticed it until just now?" Minerva said to herself. "I never thought he would've been the soulful romantic, but I guess he has traits that could surprise me."

Minerva walked around the lot, thinking to herself, " _Who is Wakko Warner's secret crush? Sailor Moon? Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls? Fifi La Fume? Why is he being so secretive about his crush anyway? Is he afraid his siblings are going to embarrass him if they find out?_ "

"Seriously, why _is_ he keeping quiet about his crush in the first place?" Minerva said. "I guess it's up to me to find out who is Wakko's secret crush ... _but_ I may need some help of an expert."

Eventually, Minerva caught up with Minako and Rei at the entrance of the Warner Stars Shopping Mall. The two girls noticed the mink dressed up in a secret agent get-up as Minako said, "Well, well, if it isn't Minerva Mink! What's with the super-spy suit? Did WOOHP recruit you as a rookie?"

"As interesting as that sounds, no," Minerva said. "Anyway, ladies, I need your help with an investigative stake-out."

"What's up, Minerva? Did Daffy Duck find himself in a scandal with the Warner Bros. Studios team again?" Rei asked while arching an eyebrow.

"No, it's Wakko," Minerva said.

"Wakko?" Minako and Rei asked in surprise.

"Yeah, you see, he has this crush on a girl that he has kept as a secret from his siblings for a while now," Minerva explained. "I'm surprised he's being _this_ secretive about a crush in the first place, seeing as how he tends to follow in Yakko's footsteps of fawning over every girl he sees."

"That does sound strange," Rei said. "Do Yakko and Dot know who this girl is?"

"No, he hasn't told them yet," Minerva said. "The only things he told them was that she's a nice girl, she has a nice sense of humor, well-read on the history of Warner cartoons and she's a smooth talker."

"Well, isn't it obvious, Minerva? Wakko's obviously talking about _me_ ," Minako said in a smooth tone, inciting snickers from both Minerva and Rei. "What? What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Rei said, holding back her laughter. "Anyway, Minerva, who do you think Wakko is crushing on?"

"I have no idea," Minerva said. "The description he gave to Yakko and Dot could apply to any girl around here ... well, _almost_ any girl."

"Well, we could ask the girls if they know anything about this girl Wakko is talking about," Rei said. "Once we find this girl, we could get her to meet up with Wakko face-to-face, giving him the chance to really express himself to his one true love."

"That sounds like a good plan, Rei," Minerva said. "Do you think we could really pull it off? I mean, you know how ... _insane_ Wakko could get at times."

"Don't worry, I'm sure his brother and sister will be there with him once he meets the girl of his dreams," Rei explained.

"Before we get to that point, however, how about we do some investigating around the multiverse, ladies?" Minako asked.

"You're right, Minako," Minerva said as she, Rei and Minako ran out of the mall. "Let's get this mystery on the road, ladies!"

* * *

While the three girls started their investigation of Wakko's mysterious crush, Daffy was dragging Porky to an audition center on the Warner Bros. Studios lot, leaving the pig confused as he said, "D-D-Daffy, what's the rush? Why did you want me to come with you for th-th-this aud-d-d—aud-d-d-d—try-out for this new movie?"

"Think about it, Porky, old pal!" Daffy said. "The auditions call for a well-known duo of cartoon characters in the starring roles! This could be our big chance to get back on the big screen after 13 years!"

"B-B-But, Daffy, we already have a prior commitment to the _Space Jam_ sequel in the future and W-W-Warner Bros. might not want us to overwork ourselves when it comes to feature films," Porky explained.

"Oh, come on, Porky, what makes you think the movie is _actually_ going to be ready in time?" Daffy said. "I have been waiting on a sequel since 1998 and we still haven't got it! If LeBron James manages to pull some strings to get the filming on the road, I might reconsider, but we have to plan ahead if the development falls flat!"

"Whatever you say, Daffy," Porky said under his breath as he and Daffy walked into the audition room.

Once they walked into the audition room, they noticed that the room was overflowing with the most-famous dynamic duos in cartoon history: from notable ones like Tom and Jerry to obscure ones like Shnookums and Meat. Daffy just looked awestruck at the amount of cartoon duos and how long it would take before they get an audition.

"Oh, great, _just_ great!" Daffy said in an annoyed tone. "At the rate this line is going, they'd already find their top-tier duo before they would think about giving _us_ an audition!"

"Oh, c-c-come now, Daffy, you just gotta be optimistic," Porky said in a reassuring tone. "M-M-Maybe they'll let all of the duos audition, then they'll give them a c-c-call to let them know if they m-m-made the movie."

"Well, Porky, if we are going to have some semblance of importance in this plot since most of it is going to be taken up by Minerva, Rei and Minako—mainly because the girls are so determined in figuring out the identity of Wakko Warner's mysterious crush—I just hope the audition goes relatively smoothly for the most part," Daffy said with a sigh.

"Like I said, Daffy, just be optimistic and you will be rewarded," Porky said as he and Daffy walked into the audition line.

Slowly but surely, the cartoon duos went through their auditions with ease, some smoother than others. Finally, Daffy and Porky were called into the room to audition for the dynamic duo role. When they walked inside, they finally got a look at the new director ... a certain rooster that Daffy has run into quite a few times.

"Well, well, well, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig," the rooster said with a smile.

Daffy and Porky both looked at the director in surprise as they both said, "Foghorn Leghorn?"

"Who were, I say, who were you two expecting? Mr. Director from _Animaniacs_?" Foghorn said with a chuckle.

Daffy and Porky chuckled quietly as Foghorn said, "Alright, enough with the comedy, let's get down to business, fellas. So, why do you two think you deserve the roles of the dynamic duo in this new film?"

"W-W-Well, I think we'd bring—" Porky said until Daffy quickly closed his mouth.

"Please, Porky, allow me to do the honors," Daffy said smoothly as he cleared his throat. "Mr. Leghorn, I'm sure you'll find our acting skills to be complementary for this feature film. With the chemistry of Mr. Pig and myself, you'll know that we make one heck of a collaboration. So, Mr. Leghorn, if you are willing to go ahead and give us the lead roles in this new movie, I won't hold you up."

"Well, I'm tempted to give you two the lead roles, Daffy, but you two have to prove your worth if you want to get in this movie," Foghorn explained.

Daffy's eyes widened in shock as he said, "But, Foghorn ... we're your _Looney Tunes_ castmates. You can't bypass the audition process for us and just give us the lead roles?"

"Sorry, Daffy, but studio rules apply here," Foghorn said while shaking his head. "I can't play favorites with this new directorial position I have ... however, I could find a position as a part of the staff for this movie if the movie roles don't work out."

"A staff position, you say? Hmm ... I could become a script writer for this movie and make it the greatest film Warner Bros. has ever produced!" Daffy said to himself as dollar signs appeared in his eyes.

"Daffy, wh-wh-what plot do you have in mind?" Porky asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Daffy said as he walked up to Foghorn with a smirk. "Say, Foghorn, did you say you could find a spot for us as part of the film's staff if we don't get any roles in this movie?"

"Well ... I can't confirm that, but I could make sure you guys are still part of the movie, even if you don't appear in the film itself," Foghorn explained. "So, what do you say, Daffy: do you and Porky still want to audition for this movie or do you want to be a part of the staff?"

Daffy thought about it for a moment, then he smirked and said, "Well, Foggy, we'll go ahead and roll with the audition. If we don't get the roles, we could at least find a part in the production of the movie ..."

"That's the spirit, Daffy! Alright, fellas, show me what you got!" Foghorn said as Daffy and Porky started their audition.

* * *

Meanwhile, the trio of Minerva, Rei and Minako started on their personal mystery of finding out Wakko's secret crush. They watched Wakko Warner walking to a nearby mailbox with two letters in his hand, then he placed one of them into the mailbox, but he accidentally lost grip of the other letter. The letter blew through the wind until Rei managed to catch it, leaving her interested in what Wakko wrote in this letter.

"Hmm ... should we open this letter?" Rei asked curiously.

"Go on, Rei! Open it!" Minako whispered. "Hurry before Wakko finds our hiding spot!"

"Alright, alright! Just don't rush me," Rei whispered back as she opened the letter and started reading it. " _To the most-beautiful girl I have ever met, this is your secret admirer Wakko Warner. I just wanted to let you know that I've always harbored a precocious crush on you, but I'm too shy to admit it. If this secret ever went out into the open, I don't know how to react. I haven't even told my own brother and sister about you because I don't know what they would say or how they would feel. To be honest, I wanted to express my true feelings to you ... I just need to build up the courage to actually say it without blushing. Anyway, I hope all is well and I hope to hear from you soon. Sincerely, Wakko Warner—P.S. Faboo!_ "

The three girls sighed and smiled lovingly at the letter Wakko wrote for his secret crush. They were surprised to see a more romantic side from someone who was considered to be the wildest character of _Animaniacs_. To them, it didn't seem too surprising, seeing as how he learned most of this from his older brother, Yakko.

"Wow ... Wakko has strong feelings for this girl, but he doesn't know how to express himself without looking like a fool," Minerva said. "If only I knew about this earlier, I could give him some advice."

"Don't worry about it, Minerva," Minako said in a reassuring tone. "We just need to find out who this girl is, so Wakko can finally express himself."

"Yeah ... or we could talk to Wakko, one-on-one, and see what else he can tell us about this secret crush of his," Minerva said, coming to an idea. "Once we get more information about this girl from Wakko himself, we could actually help him break out of his shell and reveal himself to the girl he loves!"

"I gotta say, Minerva ... that's actually a good idea!" Rei said. "What makes you think Wakko would be so willing to talk to us, though?"

"Well, he feels comfortable talking to you two most of the time—moreso with Minako, but I don't know about Rei—and, as for me ... well, we were old friends on _Animaniacs_ , so it shouldn't be too bad," Minerva said with a smile.

"Right! So ... should we go ahead and give Wakko his letter back?" Minako asked sheepishly.

"Why?" Rei asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I think Wakko was hearing our conversation while he was busy looking for his letter," Minako said while a sheepish smile appeared on her face.

The three girls then turned to see Wakko standing in front of them, saying, "Well, I don't know what you girls were talking about, but I see you managed to catch my one of my letters before it blew away in the wind. Thanks, Rei."

Rei blushed as she noticed the letter in her hand, saying while blushing, "Oh! Uh ... you're welcome, Wakko."

As Rei handed Wakko his letter and he placed it into the nearby mailbox, Minerva and Minako both smirked at Rei, with Minerva saying, " _Real_ smooth, Rei."

Rei could only palm her face as she said, "Oh, shut up. Can we just continue with this plan tomorrow?"

Minerva tried to hold back her giggling as she said, "Oh, Rei ..."

* * *

Back with Daffy and Porky, they had just completed their audition and were leaving the room, but Foghorn looked surprised about what they did during their audition, which involved a series of Tex Avery-esque gags, a random song-and-dance from Daffy and even a reprise of the game show played in _The Ducksters_. As Daffy and Porky started to step out of the room, Foghorn jumped up and stopped them, saying, "Wait, I say, wait a minute, fellas!"

Daffy and Porky stopped in their tracks as Daffy whispered, "Well, what do you know, Porky? He must really like our chemistry."

Daffy and Porky turned back to see Foghorn as Daffy said, "Well, Mr. Leghorn, if you are intending to-"

However, Daffy was stopped mid-sentence by Porky covering his mouth, with the stuttering pig saying, "Mr. Foghorn L-L-Leghorn, if you weren't too impressed with our audition, I can understand. I guess we still have some kinks to work out since we haven't been working in a lot of animated p-p-p—animated p-p-p—cartoons since the early 2010's, so if you were going to give the roles to another notable duo, we fully respect your d-d-decision."

However, Foghorn's response following this surprised both Porky _and_ Daffy, "What, are you kidding? That was the best audition I have seen all day! Honestly, I haven't seen that type of lightning-in-a-bottle chemistry since those old Slappy Squirrel cartoons! If she was here right now, I'm sure she would be proud to see that you two haven't lost your touch!"

"'If she was here right now'? You mean she's ..." Daffy said.

"No, she's actually taking a well-deserved vacation for the summer," Foghorn explained. "She should be back on the lot by the last week of August."

Daffy sighed a breath of relief as Porky smiled and said, "Wow, Mr. Leghorn, you have no idea how happy D-D-Daffy and I are about receiving this opport-t-t—opport-t-t—new acting gig."

"Don't mention it, son," Foghorn said with a genuine smile. "As a matter of fact, how would you two feel if I give you guys a spot on the staff for this movie? Maybe as the two new script writers?"

Porky and Daffy both showed different levels of interest and excitement once Foghorn announced this extra opportunity: while Porky smiled eagerly at the fact of getting a chance to give his thoughts on the script, Daffy did what Daffy did best ... "Woo-hoo" all over the studio room while excitedly jumping around.

"Is Daffy okay in the head, son?" Foghorn asked Porky, kneeling down to his level.

"Oh, yeah, he just does this when he gets these extra m-m-movie opportunities," Porky said.

"Woo-hoo! Whoo-hoo! This is the greatest day in Warner Bros. animation history! Not only did Porky and I get the lead dynamic duo roles in this new movie, we also got a spot as part of the writing team for this film!" Daffy said excitedly as he jumped all over the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Minerva, Rei and Minako decided to put their plan into action by having a one-on-one session with Wakko, hoping the Warner Brother could give them some extra information about his mysterious crush. Minako decided to get the first shot in talking with Wakko while Minerva and Rei talked to the other girls about Wakko and his secret crush. Minako met up with Wakko at the WB Cartoon Universe Arcade, which only left the Warner Brother confused as to why Minako would choose this as a meeting place.

Wakko finally met up with Minako, who was standing near one of the arcade machines and playing a game on there. After Minako finished playing the game, she turned to see that Wakko finally arrived, leading to the Warner Brother saying, "You know, you may need to work on your strategy the next time you play that game. The more advanced racers might take advantage of your character."

"Point taken," Minako said to herself.

"So, why did you want to see me? Did Mr. Plotz say something about me eating his conference table again?" Wakko said.

"Not exactly—actually, if you _did_ eat his conference table, I would've heard him ranting and raving on the Warner Bros. backlot—I actually wanted to talk to you about something," Minako explained.

"What?" Wakko asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, I heard through the grapevine that you have a secret crush," Minako said with a smile.

Wakko could only blush and smile as he said, "Aw, shucks! I guess that explains why you, Rei and Minerva were hiding in that bush the other day."

"Well, yeah," Minako said while shrugging. "So, is there anything else you can tell me about this mysterious crush ... other than what we heard the other day?"

"Well ... I'll be honest here," Wakko said while clearing his throat. "There's more to this girl than what I said to Yakko and Dot."

"You don't say," Minako said as a smirk produced on her face.

"Yeah, she's got a lot of spunk, she's very curvaceous, beautiful blonde hair ..." Wakko said as he sighed lovingly.

"Wow ... sounds like that girl would be lucky to have you as a crush," Minako said.

Wakko sighed once again as he said, "Yeah, I just wish I wasn't so shy to express my true feelings to this one girl. I mean, I know I tend to be seen as the 'Harpo Marx' of the family, but I thought my shift to becoming a verbal character would equate to me being more confident when it came to talking to girls."

Minako smirked at the Warner Brother as she thought to herself, " _Ah, now we're getting somewhere! I know more about this mysterious crush of Wakko's: she has a lot of spunk, has a very curvaceous figure and she has beautiful blonde hair ... I think I have an idea of who this mysterious crush could be!_ "

Minako knelt down to Wakko's level as she said, "Wow, Wakko, this girl sounds like an amazing character. Is there anything more you could say about this girl?"

"Personally, between you and me, I think she would've been the coolest older sister Yakko, Dot and I could ever have!" Wakko said with a smile. "After all, despite how cynical she is, I know she has a kind heart deep down inside."

Minako could only smile with glee as she thought to herself, " _I think I've got it! Wakko must have a secret crush on either Usagi or Stella! I need to give this scoop to Rei and Minerva!_ "

However, Wakko suddenly noticed Minako smiling as he said, "Uh ... Minako, are you feeling okay?"

"Huh?" Minako said as she snapped out of her stupor. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you were thinking to yourself twice and you're smiling like you just stepped out of a '90s anime series," Wakko said with a smirk.

"Very funny, but I'm glad we had this conversation," Minako said as she knelt down and hugged Wakko. "I hope you get the chance of meeting your secret crush soon."

"Thanks, Minako," Wakko said with a smile. "I hope so, too."

As Minako got up and left the WB Cartoon Universe Arcade, Wakko could only turn to the audience and say, "I'm still amazed I'm keeping those three on their toes about this crush. Is there a point to this cartoon?"

Wakko thought about it for a moment, then he said, "I guess there is, but at least it's entertaining _somebody_ out there. I wonder how long it will take before Rei, Minerva and Minako figure out who this crush is."

Soon, Minako finally caught up with Rei and Minerva, who were just relaxing in the park after talking to most of the girls in the Animation Multiverse about Wakko Warner and his mysterious crush. As Minako walked up to the two girls, Minerva asked, "So, Minako, what did you find out?"

"A few more characteristics," Minako said. "He said this girl has a lot of spunk, she has a curvaceous body and she has _beautiful_ blonde hair."

Rei looked at Minerva and said to herself, "Well, I can say what girl has those attributes?"

Minerva noticed Rei looking at her strangely and was about to make a comment until Minako jumped in and said, "No, I still didn't get her name. He only mentioned those attributes and said he was still shy to share his feelings with her."

"Oh ..." Minerva said with a sigh. "We start knowing more about this girl and he's _still_ shy about telling her his true feelings."

"Yeah, I know," Minako said with a loving sigh. "Nothing like the feelings of young love."

"Yeah ... young _cartoon character_ love, that is," Rei said.

"Well, Rei, next time we run into Wakko, _you_ talk to him and find out something about his mysterious crush," Minerva said.

Rei arched an eyebrow at the mink as she said, "Wait, _me_? Why can't you talk to him, Minerva? I thought you wanted to check up on your former co-star from _Animaniacs_ and make sure he was comfortable in confirming his crush?"

"Listen, Rei, I just think you could be the one who would be able to have Wakko confirm his mysterious crush," Minerva explained. "Besides, from what I heard at the Cartoon University, you seem to be the ... forceful one of the Sailor Senshi."

Rei was taken aback by Minerva's comment when she heard Minako giggling in the background. Rei could only glare at Minako, causing her to stifle her giggling when she could feel Rei's cold, hard stare. Rei then turned back to Minerva and smirked at her as she said, "Alright, Minerva, game on. I bet I could find out the identity of Wakko's secret crush by tomorrow morning _and_ give you the full scoop of the girl he is crushing on."

Minerva then shook hands with Rei as she said, "You're on, Rei. I'll bet you won't get a straight answer from Wakko and you have to rely on me to get the real scoop. How does that sound?"

"You drive a hard bargain, Ms. Mink, but you got yourself a bet!" Rei said with a smirk.

As Rei left Minerva and Minako to go back home and get ready for tomorrow, Minako turned to Minerva and said, "Minerva, do you really think Rei will get an actual answer from Wakko by tomorrow?"

"Based on how unpredictable Wakko can get when he's under pressure, I honestly doubt it," Minerva said. "Unless she finds a way to make sure Wakko is still comfortable talking to her about his mysterious crush, I have a feeling this would be a humiliating experience for her."

"What makes you say that, Minerva?" Minako asked while arching an eyebrow.

"Well, coming from somebody who knows how the Warners would function, I would have to say Rei would have to keep her temper under control, lest she wants to become the Warners' new 'Special Friend'," Minerva explained. "Once you get that label from the Warners, you better be prepared to endure a series of humiliating gags and antics."

"Wow ... uh, you know what, Minerva? I think I better go catch up with Rei and make sure she gets the memo before she talks to Wakko tomorrow," Minako said as she ran to catch up with Rei.

As she walked back to her home, Minerva could only think to herself, " _Three days down and barely any progress. We're slowly but surely getting closer to figuring out the identity of the mysterious crush of Wakko Warner, but the descriptions are not good enough. Maybe we need to try a new tactic ... or we might have to let Yakko and Dot Warner in the project ... Well, that idea may be good on paper, but it might not work well in execution._ "

* * *

Even though the spotlight in this episode is supposed to be on Wakko Warner, it seems that Minerva Mink, Rei and Minako are getting the lion's share of the spotlight, with Daffy Duck and Porky Pig not too far behind. Anyway, this is the first time I have written anything that is mostly centered on _Animaniacs_ characters, even if the only characters represented are the Warners and Minerva Mink, but I think the execution is good so far. Notice how Minerva seems more interested in trying to figure out the identity of Wakko's crush and wanting to help Wakko express himself to this girl; this is going to be a starting point of Minerva becoming a 'big sister'-like figure to Wakko.

I bet you weren't expecting the director of this film Daffy and Porky are auditioning for to be Foghorn Leghorn, eh? This is taking a cue from an event that occurred in one episode of _The Looney Tunes Show_ where Foghorn is making a movie based on his life and gives Daffy the lead role. Not only that, but Daffy and Porky also become part of the writing staff for the movie. What does this new opportunity mean for our favorite screwball duck and stuttering pig? You'll have to stick around for the second part to find out.

Anyway, I hope I can shine the spotlight on Yakko and Dot in the next segment as the girls continue their mystery of finding out who Wakko's crush is. Will the girls find out the identity of Wakko's mysterious crush? What will happen once Yakko and Dot become aware of the situation? Will Bugs Bunny get an actual appearance in this episode due to the voice credit at the start of the episode? "Stay Tooned" for the next segment to find out, folks!


	8. Wakko's Secret Crush Part 2

**KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series – Season 1, Episode 3: Wakko's Secret Crush Part 2  
** _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 3:** "Wakko's Secret Crush Part 2"

* * *

 **A/N** **:** In the previous segment of this episode, Minerva gets the word that Wakko Warner has a crush on one of the girls in the Animation Multiverse, but, aside from a few descriptions of her personality, she has no clue who this girl could be. Luckily, she does have Rei and Minako on her side as the three girls decide to engage in their own investigation to find out the identity of this mysterious girl. Meanwhile, Daffy and Porky get the lead roles in a new movie that is going to be directed by Foghorn Leghorn _and_ will join the writing staff as an added bonus! How will the screwball duck and stuttering pig handle this new responsibility?

 **Episode Synopsis** **:** The mystery of Wakko Warner's mysterious crush continues as Minerva, Rei and Minako put their new approach into action: have one-on-one conversations with Wakko Warner in order to find out the identity of his mysterious crush! However, once they finally add up all of the pieces, the revelation of Wakko's crush will surprise the three girls ... especially since they should've seen it coming! Meanwhile, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig prepare to film their new movie, but they have a tough time balancing their roles and their part on the writing staff. Will this opportunity be all for naught? "Stay Tooned" to find out, folks!

 **Disclaimer** **:** I do not own any of the cartoon and anime characters who appear in this series. The cartoon and anime characters who do appear are under the ownership of their respective companies.

 **Dedication** **:** A tip of the hat to the cast and crew of _Animaniacs_ , as well as the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister.

* * *

 _ **KidsWBYungsta's Animation Multiverse: The Series**_ **– Season 1, Episode 3: Wakko's Secret Crush Part 2**

The trio of Minerva, Rei and Minako were already on their third day of their investigation. This time, while Minerva and Minako decided to ask the girls in the Animation Multiverse about the identity of Wakko's crush, Rei decided to talk to Wakko with the hopes of getting some more information about his crush. That morning, Rei had sent Wakko a message telling him to meet her at the Warner Bros. Studio World theme park for an afternoon of fun. Wakko decided to take Rei up on her offer, but he thought if this 'afternoon of fun' would be a cover-up for Rei wanting to learn more about his crush.

At 12 o'clock sharp, Wakko had caught up with Rei at the Warner Bros. Studio World theme park, where he saw Rei standing at the entrance with two tickets in her hand. Wakko walked up to her and said, "Hey, Rei! I'm here for the afternoon of fun!"

"I'm sure you are, Wakko," Rei said with a smile. "Are you ready for the wildest day of your life?"

"If it's wilder than what had occurred at our 65th Anniversary special, I'm game!" Wakko said with a devious smirk.

As Wakko took his ticket and ran into the theme park, Rei could only smirk to herself and think, " _This is perfect! While Wakko is having the time of his life at the Warner Bros. Studio World theme park, I will get the chance of finding out who his mysterious crush is! This will surely impress Minerva and Minako!_ "

Rei snapped out of her stupor once she heard Wakko say from afar, "Hey, Rei! Are you coming inside or are you going to let me have all of this fun by myself?"

"Huh? Oh, right," Rei said as she blushed. "I forgot that I bought the tickets for the afternoon."

As Rei walked into the theme park and caught up with Wakko, she looked at him for a moment until she finally said, "Hey, Wakko, do you mind if I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, what's up?" Wakko said.

"Well ... I started to hear some more stories develop about your crush," Rei said with a smirk.

Wakko's ears shot up in surprise as he said, "You did? What did you hear?"

"Oh, not too much," Rei said, averting her eyes away from Wakko's face. "I just heard from a reliable source that this crush of yours has a lot of spunk, a _real_ curvaceous figure—honestly, I'm surprised you know what that word means—and she has beautiful blonde hair ..."

Wakko started blushing as Rei listed the descriptions that were given to her. Eventually, Wakko was blushing so much, he had to use his signature red baseball cap to cover his face, so Rei doesn't see him like this. However, Rei noticed Wakko's shyness, giggling to herself as she knelt down to his level and slowly pulled the hat away from his face. She then said to him, "Wakko, it's okay. I know you're still shy about seeing your crush face-to-face. Don't worry about making a fool of yourself, just be your true self."

"Are you sure, Rei?" Wakko asked as he arched an eyebrow. "Are you _positive_ that this girl will like me for being my wacky, unhinged self?"

"Well, if she can handle your wackiness, I'm positive she wouldn't mind the unhinged side of your personality," Rei said while giggling.

"So ... you mean, even if I performed gags like this ..." Wakko said as he pulled Wile E. Coyote into the scene, slammed a piano on him, then threw an anvil on his head and finally blew him up with a large cannon coming out of nowhere. "... she wouldn't mind?"

"Just as long as whatever you do is not as over-the-top as what I've seen you and your siblings do on _Animaniacs_ ," Rei said.

"Hey, be grateful you don't have to deal with Mr. Director," Wakko said with a shudder. "That guy's just as looney—if not, _the_ looniest—as the _Looney Tunes_ stable."

"Point taken," Rei said. "Anyway, Wakko, is there anything else you can tell me about this crush of yours?"

"Hmmm ..." Wakko said as he started to think about what else he could say. "It's kinda hard to describe, but if you must know, this girl is more than meets the eye. Sure, when you see her, you may go all gaga in the knees, you might develop a split personality ... heck, you might go all the way in parodying the Big Bopper to the point where you would say ..."

Suddenly, Wakko transformed into a parody of the Big Bopper, saying in a raspy voice, " _'Oh, baby, that's what I like'!_ "

Wakko then switched back to his regular self and said, "... but, honestly, she does have a genuinely good heart. She's about as sweet as candy, floats like a butterfly, but stings like a bee, all wrapped up in the type of personality that makes you want to say ... _Faboo_ ..."

Wakko sighed lovingly as he laid down to the ground for a bit, then jumped back up and said to Rei, "So, anyway, I think that's how I would describe it. Did you need some more information, Rei, or are we good for right now?"

Rei just looked dumbfounded at Wakko for a moment, surprised to see that he was being so articulate about his crush and his true feelings for her. Of all the people she had met in this world, she never would've expected to see a gentle, romantic side from one of the wackiest cartoon characters to come from Warner Bros.—unless the character in question was Pepé Le Pew, but that's another story. Wakko's comments about his crush left Rei thinking, " _I can't believe it ... he is waxing philosophical about the girl of his dreams, describing her in such detail that not even Johnny Bravo would have the ability to do so. I doubt Usagi or Stella is his real crush, despite Minako's thoughts on the matter, but whoever his crush is ... she must be one lucky girl._ "

Wakko took notice of Rei's serene smile and could only look at her strangely, then turn to the audience and say, "First, it was Minako, now Rei is having one of these moments. Did this happen when they were trying to figure out Chibi-Usa's boyfriend in the _Sailor Moon_ anime?"

Wakko then turned back to Rei and snapped his fingers, saying, "Hello! Earth to Rei, you look like you are leaving the atmosphere!"

Rei shook her head for a moment, then she said, "Huh? Wha? What happened?"

"Was this a common thing back at home, Rei?" Wakko asked curiously. "Did you and your friends have these lovestruck gazes when you learned of a close ally falling in love with somebody?"

"Oh, yeah ... sorry about that, Wakko," Rei said as a slight blush appeared on her face. "I guess I was just so surprised about how articulate you were in describing your feelings and reactions towards this crush of yours."

"Well, I guess when you're in love, you don't think straight," Wakko said with a smirk.

Rei giggled for a bit as she said, "Uh ... say, Wakko, why don't you go ahead and enjoy your time in the theme park. I gotta go meet up with Minerva and Minako about something."

"Are you sure, Rei? You don't wanna stick around and have fun? I hear there's going to be a celebrity basketball exhibition at 2 p.m. and it says Snoop Dogg is going to be there," Wakko said.

Rei thought about it for a moment, then she said, "Well, as enticing as that sounds, Wakko, I still have to go. I don't want to keep those two waiting because we might go out for a night on the town."

A smirk appeared on Wakko's face as he slyly said, "Well ... in that case, I hope you enjoy your night on the town. Oh, and tell Minerva and Minako I said what's up!"

As Wakko and Rei went into opposite directions, several thoughts were popping up in Rei's mind, " _A girl who may be drop-dead gorgeous, but sweet on the inside? Causes guys to go all gaga in the knees? Turn into parodies of the Big Bopper ... wait a minute ..._ "

Once it all came together and it all started to add up, a look of surprise and astonishment appeared on Rei's face as she finally said, "Of course! Why didn't I think of this sooner? I finally have the answer to the secret identity of Wakko Warner's mysterious crush! Oh, wait until Minerva and Minako hear about this!"

* * *

Within the same timeframe, Daffy Duck and Porky Pig arrived into the studio meeting room for the first meeting about the new movie. When Daffy and Porky arrived in the office, they noticed that the room consisted of Mr. Plotz, Dr. Scratchansniff, a person who went by the name of "Swifty LaBoo" and, surprisingly enough, Bugs Bunny.

Daffy looked surprised when he noticed Bugs was going to play a key role in the production of the movie. Walking over to where the rabbit was sitting, he said, "Bugs, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were going to be involved in this picture!"

"Eh ... Foggy asked me to serve as the executive producer of this film," Bugs said while munching on a carrot. "I don't know why he gave me the role of executive producer, but hey, I might go ahead and pull a Steven Spielberg for the sake of artistic integrity."

"B-B-Bugs, how come we didn't see you there on audition day?" Porky said. "I thought you and Elmer would've b-b-been a s-s-shoo—s-s-shoo—top actors for the gig."

"Well, Foghorn mentioned that he liked our chemistry, but Elmer didn't want the filming schedule to interfere with his hosting gig on _Tit for Tat_ , so he had to back out, but I guess Foggy wanted me to join the production staff," Bugs explained.

"Well, how come you weren't in the previous segment?" Daffy asked.

"You mean, despite my name being in the casting credits? You know I had to appear in this episode at _some_ point," Bugs said while munching on a carrot.

"Warner Bros. is paying you for this cameo, are they?" Daffy asked.

"Ehh ... they're paying me for this with carrots, Daffy," Bugs said while rolling his eyes and munching on a carrot.

Daffy could only roll his eyes as he and Porky sat down at the conference table. Daffy couldn't help but take notice of Swifty LaBoo on the other side of the table, causing him to lean towards Porky and whisper, "You know, Porky, I think something is up with that guy right there."

"Yeah, I th-th-think he's a giant chicken," Porky whispered.

"That's because he _is_ a giant chicken!" Dr. Scratchansniff said. "We've gone through this scenario so many times before—17 times, as a matter of fact."

"Calm down, Otto, just be grateful _I_ wasn't the one who hired him this time," Mr. Plotz said, suddenly saying the last part under his breath.

Soon, Foghorn Leghorn walked into the room with a briefcase and a few copies of the script for the film. Foghorn then sat down at the front of the conference table and said, "Well, I say, well, isn't this dandy? It's good to know that I have compiled the best scriptwriters in Hollywood for this new feature film!"

"Well, actually, Otto and I just came here to make sure this meeting goes off without a hitch, Mr. Leghorn," Mr. Plotz explained. "Bugs is here because I assume you have an assignment for him regarding his executive producer position."

"Good point, Mr. Plotz," Foghorn said as he winked his eye. "Alright, so let's get down to business. Fellas, I would like for you to read this script and see what needs to be improved."

As Foghorn passed copies of the script to those who were present in the room, the team started to read the script with looks of interest, then switch to a look of confusion and disdain once they came across a part they felt needed improvement. Bugs, Scratchy, Plotz and Porky were actually looking at the script in a professional manner, but Daffy was frantically rushing through the script to find out where his scenes were going to be. As for Swifty LaBoo, he just looked around the room and shook his head while clucking to himself.

"So, gentlemen, what do you, I say, what do you think?" Foghorn asked.

The group stopped reading the script for a moment and started to think for a moment until Scratchansniff said, "Well, Mr. Leghorn, first of all, the script does look well-written, but I think we might need to see more of the main character's perspective. What is his motivation? How is he going to develop through this journey?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Dr. Scratchansniff," Foghorn said. "This is a coming-of-age story about a young man who wants to make it to the top of the world, but he runs into a series of complications along the way, partly due to some unforseen circumstances and partly due to him thinking that the road to success would have no bumps. However, whenever the going gets tough, the young man will rise up to the occasion through the inspiring advice of his friends and family. Among those the main character will run into is a dynamic duo—who will be played by Daffy Duck and Porky Pig, I might add—"

Daffy just laughed an enchanted laugh as he said, "Please, folks, just hold your applause. Wait until the movie comes out and you can shower me with all of the praise in the world."

Everyone in the room just went silent for a moment as Porky whispered, "Uh, D-D-Daffy, I think they already know that. You p-p-practically mentioned it to everyone about a th-th-thousand times."

" _Ohhh_ ... right," Daffy said as he quietly sat back in his seat.

"... _Anyway_ , this dynamic duo will be there with our main character as he goes on his personal journey to glory!" Foghorn explained. "This is a tale of action, drama, come—I say, comedy! Any of this getting through to ya, fellas?"

The group shook their heads in agreement as Foghorn said, "Good, while the main character is trying everything in his power to make it to top form, there will be a mysterious villain trying to hold him back! The villain—who will be played by someone named Slam Fondlesome—"

Once he said this name, Foghorn overheard Daffy snickering about the villain. Foghorn arched an eyebrow at the screwball duck as he said, "Daffy, I say, Daffy, do you think there is something funny about the plot of this movie?"

Daffy cleared his throat and tried his best to hold back his laughter as he said, "Huh? Oh, n-n-no, Mr. Leghorn, I was laughing about the fact that the villain is going be played by that news anchor guy, Slam Fondlesome! I guess dealing with the Warners at his news station was too much for him."

"Wait, you mean that Slam Fondlesome guy dealt with the Warners ..." Foghorn said in astonishment.

"... and failed _miserably_ , I might add, though it depends if you thought he deserved the abuse or not," Daffy said. "He might've been a haughty fella, but even I thought their antics was over-the-top. Still, it made for a great episode, am I right?"

The group just quietly nodded in agreement as Daffy looked around the room and said quietly, "Wow, tough crowd. Tough crowd."

"So, M-M-Mr. Leghorn, what other person did you have in mind for the villain role if Slam Fondles-s-s—Slam Fondles-s-s—Slam What's-His-Name isn't available?"

"Well, that's the thing about being a director, Porky," Foghorn said as he pulled out a list from his briefcase. "You always, I say, you always gotta come prepared."

As Foghorn rolled out the huge list, the group noticed quite a few celebrity names on the list, including Christopher Walken, Roger Moore and Mel Gibson, as well as some cartoon personalities, such as Invader Zim, Marvin the Martian and the Red Guy.

"Sheesh, it sounds like you have a lot of connections in Hollywood, eh, Foggy?" Bugs asked.

"Well, I guess it comes with the perks of directing a feature-length film," Foghorn explained.

"I don't know how you managed to get in contact with Will Smith for the villain role, Foghorn," Daffy said while arching an eyebrow. "Don't you think that would be too out of character for someone well-versed in playing the hero?"

"Daffy, think about this, son," Foghorn said to Daffy. "Will, I say, Will Smith signed on to play Deadshot in that new _Suicide Squad_ movie recently and I heard it paid off nicely. Besides, if I can help Will Smith expand his resume to include an occasional villainous role, I have no qualms about that."

"Point taken," Daffy said quietly.

* * *

Back with the girls, Minako and Minerva were sitting on a bench near the Warner Stars Shopping Mall, with Minerva holding a notebook consisting of all the girls they had talked to today. So far, none of them knew a thing about Wakko Warner and his mysterious crush, but that wasn't going to stop them from trying.

"I guess we're cooked," Minerva said with a sigh. "Three days in a row and we're still getting nowhere with this mystery."

"Don't worry about a thing, Minerva," Minako said in a reassuring tone while patting her back. "I'm sure we'll find out something before the weekend."

Minerva just sighed sadly as she said, "I knew it would be all for naught. I wanted to surprise Wakko by having him meet his crush in real life, but I was unable to find the girl of his dreams in these past three days. I just hate to see the look on his disappointed face once he finds out the sad, sad truth."

Suddenly, Rei rushed up to Minerva and Minako, saying, "Girls! Girls! I finally found out something!"

Minerva and Minako both looked up to see Rei running up to them, panting once she finally arrived. Minako raised an eyebrow and said, "Rei, what happened to you? You look like you were run over by a Tasmanian Devil."

"Save the jokes for later, Minako," Rei said in an annoyed tone, then she looked at Minerva and said, "Minerva, we're one step away from finding out the identity of Wakko's secret crush!"

"Really? What did you find out?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Well, while we were at the Warner Bros. Studio World theme park, Wakko told me a lot more about this girl in the most-descriptive fashion I have ever heard," Rei said with a loving sigh. "Oh, he was so ... so ... _romantic_."

"Wow ... you're sounding like he might have a crush on _you_ , Rei," Minerva said while giggling.

Rei could only glare at Minerva as she said, "Listen, Wakko told me that this girl is actually nicer than she lets on. This girl may make the guys go gaga in the knees, develop split personalities, even parody the Big Bopper—don't ask me, Wakko just knows this—but she actually has a genuine heart beneath her beauty. She is the one who would be the warm and loving type, the girl with the kind of personality that would make you say ... _Faboo_."

"Wow ... I guess this is more than just a simple crush after all," Minerva said in amazement. "Did you get her name?"

"Uh ... I didn't, but I think it would be best if _you_ talk to him about it, Minerva," Rei said with a smirk. "I think the answer you will receive might surprise you."

"Well, alright, but this better be good," Minerva said as she left Rei and Minako to talk to Wakko about his crush.

Minako then walked up to Rei and said, "Rei, did you _really_ figure out who Wakko's secret crush is?"

Before Rei could answer Minako's question, they were startled by a voice saying, "I guess you girls were more concerned with Wakko's love life than we ever were."

Rei and Minako both turned to see Yakko and Dot walking up to them. Yakko looked at the two girls and said, "So, I guess that explains why Wakko was getting these invitations about a private get-together for the past 2-3 days."

Rei and Minako both rubbed their heads and gave small smiles as Minako said, "Well, we couldn't help it, Yakko. I know it wasn't our business, but when Minerva told us about Wakko's crush, we had to figure out who this girl was."

"Well ... we weren't going to say this in front of you, but I think the answer was with you girls the whole time," Dot said.

Both Rei and Minako exchanged looks of confusion as they both looked at Yakko and Dot, saying, "Huh?"

"Ehhh ... what Dot means is I think you girls found your answer long before the grand finale," Yakko said with a smirk.

Rei and Minako tried to figure out what Yakko and Dot were talking about, but it finally dawned on them as Rei said, "Wait, of course! You mean to tell me ..."

"... that Wakko Warner had a crush on ..." Minako said before being summarily answered by Yakko and Dot nodding their heads in agreement.

Rei and Minako looked at each other for a moment, then squealed in excitement as Minako said, "Oh, now I see why you told Minerva to go talk to Wakko!"

"Yeah, I had the answer in my head the entire time!" Rei said with a smile, then her smile faded away for a bit as she said, "Wait ... what if Wakko gets his feelings hurt if he tells her the truth?"

"Well, I don't know," Minako said while shrugging her shoulders. "I mean, it's not like he's going to blow his top and take her comments poorly, right? Right?"

"No, as long as he's not dealing with Miss Flamiel, that is," Yakko said.

"Do you think we should go check up on him?" Dot asked curiously.

"We might as well," Yakko said as he led the way. "Besides, if her reaction to this is going to be as funny as I think it would be, I want to get a front-row seat."

* * *

Moments later, Wakko Warner was finally leaving the Warner Bros. Studio World theme park, carrying a wide variety of theme park goodies with him as he said, "Well, this has been the best week of my life! Not only did I get to see an amazing celebrity basketball game today, but I also got a free exclusive pass for Warner Bros. Studio World, I kicked butt at the WB Cartoon Universe Arcade and I got to hang out with Rei and Minako! How could it get any better than this?"

He was summarily answered by seeing Minerva standing at a nearby tree, hand on her hip and smirking at Wakko. Wakko placed everything down as hearts appeared in his eyes and he said, " _Helloooo,_ Minerva Mink!"

Wakko rushed into Minerva's arms and sighed lovingly as Minerva said, "Oh, hi, Wakko, I see you enjoyed your day at the Warner Bros. Studio World theme park today."

"You bet!" Wakko said with a smile. "In fact, most of this week has been going pretty smoothly, but there was this one thing that was feeling rather ... iffy."

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked curiously.

"Well, while it was cool to hang out with Rei and Minako for these past two days, they started to produce these lovestruck gazes when they were asking me about my mysterious crush," Wakko explained. "I mean, I know they tend to do this when they fall in love, but I never thought they would do this because _I_ was falling in love with someone. Do you know why they were acting so weird?"

Minerva sighed as she said, "Wakko, I have to be honest with you. I told them about your mysterious crush. You see, I overheard you talking to Yakko and Dot about this crush of yours and I was so interested in figuring out who it was, I asked Rei and Minako for their assistance in this mystery. While one of us girls were having a private conversation with you about this, we were asking most of the girls in the Animation Multiverse if they knew anything about your crush, but we haven't gotten a solid answer from anyone yet. In fact, the closest thing we've gotten to a solid answer was based on what Rei told us a few minutes earlier before I came down here. I apologize if I caused you grief for these past few days, Wakko."

"You mean, you told Rei and Minako about my crush ... and that explains why they were so willing to hang out with me?" Wakko asked.

"Yes," Minerva said with a sad sigh.

When she looked at Wakko, she expected him to be angry, mad, upset, sad ... or even turn into a miniature volcano and blow his mental gasket. However, she _didn't_ expect Wakko to jump up and hug her with so much joy while saying to her, "Oh, Minerva, that just makes this week so much better!"

"Huh? It does?" Minerva asked in a confused tone.

"Well, to be honest, I had that feeling that you told them about it anyway," Wakko said with a smirk. "At first, I didn't really say too much when Minako met up with me because ... well, what can you say when you have someone like Sailor V in civilian form doing what she does best? However, once Rei mentioned that she was going to meet up with you and Minako a few minutes ago, I started to realize that you were so dedicated to this mystery, you had to come up with this complicated plan as a way to make sure I finally had the courage to express my true feelings to the girl of my dreams."

"Wow ... I gotta say, Wakko, you're taking all of this pretty well," Minerva said with a small smile.

"Well, of course," Wakko said as he started to blush for a bit. "Because ... well, it's because ... uh, you know ..."

Minerva finally added all of the information and hints together as she finally said, "Wakko ... _I_ was your mysterious crush this whole time, wasn't I?"

Wakko's face became red as a tomato as he smiled and nodded his head while saying, "Yeah ... what gave it all away? My tomato face or the fact that I was talking to you more vividly than I did with Rei and Minako?"

Minerva blushed for a bit as she looked at Wakko and said, "Wakko, you know you're a sweet guy—in fact, you and your siblings are sweet ... in your own looney way—but you need to understand, sweetie, there's a major age gap between the two of us."

"Well, I know that," Wakko said. "I know you would be more suited for my brother, Yakko, or even Bugs Bunny, if you have a chance. Anyway, it's only a silly, little precocious crush of mine in the first place. Maybe, one day, I'll find the right girl in my life, but I'll be content with what I am right now: a zany cartoon character and a part of one of the most-notable power trios in the history of Warners animation. As for you, Minerva ... well, you are one of the nicest girls I've ever met—heck, you're on the same level as Flora from the Winx Club in that regard—but, with the awareness of our age difference, I just hope you manage to find the right guy for your life one day. One who will treat you right, treat you like the real princess you are. Maybe you will find him later in life, but for now, just enjoy life to the best of your abilities and good fortunes will come your way."

Minerva giggled for a bit as she said, "Wakko ... have you been watching those after-school specials again?"

"Don't judge me, Minerva, alright?" Wakko said with a smirk. "It's like what Yakko would say: 'Spielberg eats this stuff up'."

Minerva giggled again as she kissed Wakko on his forehead and said, "Wakko, would you like for me to walk you home?"

"Nah, I was going to catch up with Yakko and Dot on the way, but thanks anyway," Wakko said as he picked up his theme park goodies.

"Okay, well, I see the girls and your siblings have finally arrived," Minerva said, pointing out Rei, Minako, Yakko and Dot from afar, all of whom waved back at them.

"Hey, lovebirds! How did the conversation go?" Yakko said in a playful tone.

"Wakko, did you engage in the whole 'candy and flowers' routine again?" Dot asked in a similar tone.

"Ahhh ... how romantic," Minako said in a loving tone. "Wakko Warner is finally growing up into a full-fledged gentleman."

"Yeah, I guess Minerva might have her work cut out for her," Rei said with a smirk.

Minerva and Wakko both blushed at each other as Wakko said, "Well, I guess I better get going. Have a good evening, Minerva."

"Thanks, Wakko, same to you," Minerva said as she walked up to Rei and Minako.

Once Wakko caught up with his siblings, Yakko said, "Well, what do you know, Wakko? You've managed to overcome your shyness and express your true feelings to the girl you love."

"Yakko, you know it's just a silly, precocious crush, right?" Wakko asked, arching an eyebrow.

Dot sighed as she said, "Yeah, I know ... ahhh, _young love_."

Yakko and Dot both smirked and snickered at each other as Wakko could only shake his head and snicker as well, saying, "That's what siblings are for. They may joke around with you, but they really care about you."

"So, Minerva, how does it feel to know that one of the Warner Brothers is crushing on you?" Rei asked Minerva with a smirk.

"I think the question should relate to the fact that the Warner Brother in question is not Yakko, surprisingly enough," Minako said while giggling.

Minerva could only roll her eyes and smirk at the two girls, saying, "Ha-ha, very funny, ladies. You know it's just a little, precocious crush, right?"

"Oh, come on, Minerva," Rei said. "What makes you think you two might make a cute couple?"

"Rei, he's content with being with his siblings and having fun to the fullest of his abilities," Minerva explained. "Besides, he told me that he might find another girl he likes down the road, but he is going to enjoy life at the moment. As a matter of fact, he mentioned that I should enjoy my life as well before I start thinking about relationships."

"Wow ... I wonder what happened to Wakko this time around," Rei said curiously.

"I know, what happened to that 'Animaney, totally insaney' Wakko Warner we all know and love?" Minako asked.

"Well, he's starting to mature like his older brother, but I wouldn't worry about Wakko losing his 'totally insaney' qualities," Minerva said. "Besides, if I know Wakko and his siblings, they'll probably drive Mr. Plotz up a wall on the studio lot by tomorrow morning."

* * *

Around that same time, Daffy and Porky were sitting in the Hardaway Hangout restaurant, looking at the newly-revised script and the new star-studded cast. Daffy looked at the script and cast in amazement as he looked at Porky and said, "Well, what do you know, Porky? We managed to make it to the big time and this movie will solidify our status as Hollywood's brightest stars."

"Y-Y-Yeah, but I'm still amazed about the fact that Mr. Leghorn kept Swifty LaBoo in the group meeting ... even after everyone else called him out for being a chicken," Porky said.

"Well, what do you expect, Porky? Foghorn knew he was a chicken, too, but he just rolled with it," Daffy said. "Besides, Swifty LaB—I mean, _Chicken_ Boo actually proved to be an effective scriptwriter and brought in some nice expertise on the ways of filmmaking. I just wish that could've been shown more often in this episode, but instead, we just get the subplot while the A-story is just a generic 'someone has a crush and it causes a huge furor until the one person finally realizes who the crush is' story."

"Oh, c-c-come now, Daffy," Porky said as he continued reading the script. "Maybe they'll let Chicken Boo shine in a later episode, but for now, l-l-let's just enjoy the fact that everything went relatively smoothly for us in this episode and you didn't have your intense j-j-jealous—j-j-jealous—b-b-bitterness towards Bugs referenced at all throughout this episode."

Daffy sighed and smiled as he said, "Yeah, I guess you're right. After all, this new movie deal is a pretty comfy gig. So, Porky, would you like to do the honors?"

"Of c-c-course," Porky said as he turned to the audience and said, "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!"

* * *

After the fade to black, the _Looney Tunes_ red rings appear on the screen as Yakko, Wakko and Dot pop in through the rings and say, "Goodbye, Nurse!"

* * *

After all of the mystery and suspicions, this episode finally draws to a close. It's good to know that, even though this episode was heavier on the romance elements compared to the first two episodes (or, really, _any_ fanfiction I have written before this), it's cool to know it still has its comedic beats, especially when it comes to the Warners and their one-liners. Anyway, I know the idea of Wakko crushing on Minerva might be out there, but I think it could work with the right sense of development and characterization. Hopefully, Wakko's character is still recognizable, even though he does get some development throughout most of the episode, and I hope Minerva Mink is actually developed well enough because I might start using her as a regular character in this series, but we'll just wait and see, I guess ...

If I had thought about this episode more before I started writing, I wish I could've written about Daffy and Porky's roles in the new Foghorn Leghorn-directed film more than what I ended up with (hey, it partially would've been a Chicken Boo story with a twist as well, seeing as how Chicken Boo appeared as "Swifty LaBoo" and probably would've been effective in the role he has as part of the production team), but I hope the segments that were in here were worth it.

Anyway, I have been on an _Animaniacs_ run recently and it explains why I have used some of the characters in either major roles or cameo appearances, but I know you guys want to see the other characters get their time in the spotlight. Hopefully, the next episode I write will actually feature the _Winx Club_ girls and the Freeman brothers ... it feels like a long time since I have written dialogue for them in an actual story. Well, I hope you enjoyed this episode, folks, because there's more where this came from! "Stay Tooned" for more new episodes, folks, and Thanks for Reading!


End file.
